


Jontron AU's

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cancer, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Literally anything - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Shower Sex, Shyness, Underage Sex, daddy - Freeform, getting caught during sex, getting caught masturbating, highschool, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 56,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Jontron alternate universes/smut LOADS/oneshots
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Jon Jafari, Shane Gill/Jon Jafari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Shy Jon

Jon was eating with Arin after they were walking NYC. Jon didn't really like eating in front of people, it made him feel self conscious, like he the fattest guy out there. Then again, he was really, really hungry. So he didn't care. "You know Jon, maybe we might get married one day and have kids....." Jon's head snapped up looking at Arin. "A-Arin!" He whined."N-Not so loud...people....th-they might hear us." "So? Being gay isn't bad. It's not like anyone cares." Jon hung his head as he wanted to disappear. Arin put his hand to Jon's cheek, "Hey, Jon. It's okay...no one's looking at you. It's just you and me. Focus on me, no one else." Jon nodded. "Good boy..." Arin paid for the food, even though Jon protested. Jon reluctantly held Arin's hand. Whenever he was with Arin he tried not to be a wimp. He has always tried to put himself out there, but it never seemed to work. Arin was a bit of the opposite. He never failed to get recognized. He was always loud, and energetic. He tried to make Jon a bit that way, but Jon just couldn't do it.

Jon and Arin were just walking around times square. Arin grabbed Jon, wrapping his long arms around Jon's waist as he placed his head on his shoulder. "I love you so much, you know that?" Jon sighed, "Yeah..." "And you know why?" Jon said in a monotone voice, "Why?" "Because you are my little prince." Arin kissed Jon's cheek and Jon started to smile. "Are you smiling?" Jon said holding in his laughter, "No.." "Jon...are you lying?" Jon started laugh, "Maybe just a little." Arin smiled and he kissed Jon again. "What would I do with out you." "Probably be a loser..." Arin had a grin upon his face, "Oh yeah?" He grabbed Jon, lifting him onto his shoulders. "What would that make us? Two losers!" Jon laughed he hugged Arin.


	2. Jon during pride month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon was so excited for the parade...until one guy ruined it.

Jon hated gay slurs. They had gotten it ever since Jon and Arin got married. It was hurting to Jon that he was in a bad mood the whole day, Arin hated seeing Jon like that. Today was June first, Jon and Arin were coming back from lunch to get some stuff. 

"C'mon! Arin~ We have to go now!!!" Jon staid while pulling his arm. "Alright, Alright." Jon hugged Arin from the side, kissing him. "You excited?" "Of cource I am Arin!" Arin kissed Jon's forehead. A man glared. Jon frowned a bit. Then a guy stopped and pushed Jon, "You faggots are just what america needs! You guys are disgusting! You have no right to love another man!" He yelled more at Jon as Jon flinched, putting his hands up. The guy reeled his hand back, Arin grabbed his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The guy turned around, "Why not?" The guy snapped. Arin got in his face, saying calmly, "Listen, I have a dick too. I'm pretty sure I know how bad a lead boot feels when it hits you balls. I suggest you go fuck you wife before I kick you into fucking space." Arin looked as Jon as the guy stepped back. "Baby are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jon folded his arms. "I want to go home." "But are-" "Now Arin!" He said. Jon started to walk home. Arin put his arm around Jon's shoulder, Jon snapped, "Don't fucking do that!" "What's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." Jon started to silently cry. He thought about it, maybe he was wrong...maybe he wasn't supposed to married to Arin. Arin put his keys on the counter as he sat on the couch. Jon slammed the door to their bedroom. It caught Arin's attention.

"Jon?" "W-What?" He said as his voice trembled. Jon was scrunched in a ball as he hugged a pillow. Arin laid in bed next to Jon. He wrapped his arm around Jon, pulling him into a warm embrace. Jon cried harder. "W-W-Why did he have to call me those thing Arin?" Arin pulled Jon in closer. Kissing his head. "Don't let that get to you Jon, I love you so much and so does you family. You are not a faggot." Jon turn to Arin as he hugged his chest. Arin rubbed the back of Jon's back, they stayed there for 20 minutes. Arin said sarcastically, "Can I get up now?" Jon said into Arin's shirt, "No!" Arin laughed. "What I thought. Well I guess we'll just have to miss the pride parade. " "WHAT!?" Jon shot up, "Got ya.." he said. Jon punched him in the chest. "Well I guess I have to take you now huh?" "Yeah!" Jon replied enthusiastically. "Go on, get the flag." Arin said. Arin put his shoes on. He grabbed Jon's crown he got from a renaissance faire. Jon never failed to forget his flag on the pride parade. Jon ran out with it on his neck like a cape. Arin laughed as he slung his arm around Jon. Arin put the crown on his head. "Lets go you fucking gay lord."


	3. Jon gets caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a litte fun with Arin, until his mom saw what they were doing.

Arin opened another Dr. Pepper taking a sip. "Well, start the game..." Arin said. Jon pressed start on the game. He started to play the game as Arin sat back and watched. Jon started to get mad. Arin laughed as he kissed Jon on the cheek. "Your so cute when you get mad..." Jon smiled. "Jeez, gay much?" Arin laughed as he continued to play the game. Arin started to get far in the game, he usually got sweaty. He was wearing a tank top. Jon stared at Arin's arms, they were so beefy. Arin was so beefy. Arin was so hot. Jon would always stare. Arin saw Jon staring. "Are your parents home?" "N-No." Jon said, Jon was caught off guard. Arin put the controller down. He grabbed Jon face as he made out with Jon. Jon wrapped his body around Arin's. Putting his hand around Arin's neck as he moaned. He avoided having sex with Arin for so long even though he had serious urges. He wanted him so badly right now. 

"A-Arin Please? N-Now?" Arin let go realizing what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry Jon..." "W-Why did you stop?" "You know why.." "Please Arin....we waited for so long...I-I can't wait anymore." "But, your parents.." "They aren't here." "Jon.." "Please Arin...fuck me...give it to me Arin please...I-I need it!" Jon pleaded as he sat on Arin's lap. "You can't tell anyone no matter what!" "I won't!" Jon got up as Arin unbuckled his pants. He shoved Jon onto the bed as Jon got undressed. Arin kissed Jon, working his way down, going to his neck. He put his forehead onto Jon as he muttered, "You ready?" Jon huffed. "Yes." He whispered. Arin entered in, Jon loudly moaned, "Oh fuck~" Arin felt a smirk on his face. He started t thrust into Jon. "oh fuck~ Oh god~ Mmmnf~" He moaned again. Jon bit his bottom lip. He tried his best not to moan. Arin kept thrusting into Jon, a little faster. Jon panted as he was trying to hold everything together. Arin started to kiss Jon as he whimpered. Arin whispered, "Don't hold it in Jon, let me hear those sounds." Jon moaned again. "H-harder, go harder Arin." Arin went farther into Jon, going balls deep into him. The door opened. Jon and Arin were too busy to notice though. Jon moaned loudly, "F-Fuck Arin~ F-Faster I-I'm cumming!" Jon moaned as he kissed Arin. 

They kissed for a couple minutes as Jon embraced Arin. He noticed his mom in the corner of his eye. Her mouth was wide open. Jon shoved the blanket over himself as he yelled. Arin quickly grabbed his underwear. "M-M-Mom?!" He said. She looked at him with a stern look. "When you dressed? OUT!" Jon nodded. Jon put his clothes on before looking at Arin. He put on his shirt. "I-If she asks you to leave..." Jon kissed Arin. "Th-Thanks." Jon ran out as Arin snuck out. "Explain?" Jon was silent. "You were what?" "I...was having sex with Arin..." He said quietly. "What?" "I was getting fucked by Arin!" He said. "Gay?" Jon rubbed his face. "Yeah..." She sighed. "Fine, just....let me fucking know when you doing....that okay?" Jon nodded. He caught up with Arin. "Sh-She said you can stay!" Jon smiled. He kissed Arin. "Please? stay?"


	4. Army Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until..something happens.

Jon sighed as he crossed his arms. "Aw C'mon, be happy for him!" Jon turned his head. Barry laughed, "You'll get to see him later." Jon got up walking with Barry. "Fine I'll go to the party, but don't be surprised if you find me with him." Barry shook his head as the walked down the halls. Arin was going to leave the army. Jon was devastated, his lover was going to leave him. Jon didn't want Arin to leave, but at the same time Jon didn't want to leave. Jon wanted to stay in the army. 

"Hey!" Arin said walking over to Jon. Barry trailed off, letting them be alone. Arin hugged Jon. "Why do you have to go?" "Jon, you know why." "But I don't want you to go." Arin was silent. They both sat down. Jon pushed himself into Arin's chest. "I-I'm going to miss you so much Arin." He said as his voice trembled. Arin held Jon's head to his chest. "I am too Jon. I have to go in a 20 minutes, you know that?" Jon started to cry, "I-I k-k-know...." "Look at me Jon." he said. Jon looked up at him, his face was puffy from crying before and now. Arin started to kiss Jon. For that last moments he had with him he wanted to make the best of it. 

Arin went over to plane, he ran back giving Jon one ore hug, "Be Careful..." Jon smiled as Arin went off. Jon walked back to his quarters. He sat down. A Sargent came in after. "Hey kid, you doing alright?" "Yes sir." "It's just you and me, don't be formal. What's wrong." "It's going to be so hard on me Dan, I don't want to stop. I-I'm afraid this will effect my work..." "Listen, Jon we have to go tonight. We have to check to make sure no rivals are coming. That means that no matter what, y-you are going to have to go out. I'm having Barry with you at all times. Or at least for this mission." "Y-Yes sir." "Jon, do me a favor. Take it easy on yourself." Jon nodded as he laid on his bed.

Time had passed, almost time to go. Jon had his bag ready and on hand. He was waiting, Barry came into his room. "Hey, you didn't come to dinner." Jon chuckled. "I'm not very Hungry." "You need you strength for tonight, I persuaded the chef to make you at least a sandwich." Barry opened Jon's back pack putting it inside. "Lets go, he's waiting." Jon put on his jacket before swinging his bag across his back. He sat next to Barry on the lane ride there. Silent. They all jumped off. Ross guided Barry and Jon. Ross said quietly. "Your taking a hard hitting aren't you?" "Not anymore, I'm doing this for Arin." "That's good." They walked through the mud and rivers. Jon almost slipped from the water. "What your step pussy boy." Jon laughed. "I'll push you in if you keep calling me that."

Ross put his hand up. Everyone heard over their radios, "Boys, I wouldn't step any further, there are troops ahead, get in position." "Shit, we got fucking yellow boys on us." Jon, Ross and Barry got down. They were ordered to crawl forward. Ross said over the radio, "If we go any further it's a suicide mission...we can't go." "I don't care, go forward. That's an order-" A Man yelled. All of them started at each other. 4 Sargent started to command them forward. They started to run, Jon fired his gun. Barry Shoved Jon down. "You fucking idiot get down! There's too many!" Jon huffed. "We have to try Barry!" Jon got up running as he fired again hitting a guy. Barry ran grabbing Jon's shirt. "Lets go!" Barry said. While he ran. Jon and Barry took cover again. "R-Ross?" Jon pulled Ross in. "Barry! Give me your Bag!" Barry swiftly took it off. Jon grabbed bandages. he wrapped around Ross's arm. "You going to be okay! Hang out!" Jon yelled, "Barry! Stay with him! I'm going farther! It's risky but there is more!" Barry yelled back, "No! Jon! Don't do it!" Jon looked at Barry, "I-I have to!" 

Jon ran he took cover, he fired his gun again he was running further. Barry carried Ross over to Jon. "What the fuck are doing! I told you guys to stay back!" "I Can't leave you! It's too dangerous! You heard what Sargent Avidan said! We have to stick together!" "We have to go further Barry! More officer are waiting for us! We have to pull through! We have to! We can't leave them here!" Barry spotted Jon as he ran. Jon fell as they heard an explosion. Ross yelled, "Get him! I can shoot off! My arm maybe be gone but my will to fight isn't!"

"Jon!" Barry yelled. Jon crawled his way to safety. He couldn't feel his left leg. Jon huffed at he looked at himself. He yelled in as his leg was gone. Barry ran over to him. "B-Barry, I-I can't feel my leg! I-I Can't feel it!" "Jon! Jon! You are going to be fine!" Jon's hands shook. "B-Barry?" "What Jon? What? Tell me?" "I-I'm tired." "No! Jon! Don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep on me!" Jon smiled as he laughed, "I'm dying Barry, I"m bleeding out too much. I'm not going to make it." "Don't say that Jon! Your going to make it!" "T-Tell Arin, I love him so much, and I'm sorry I didn't come home." "Jon! Look at me! You are not going to die!" Jon touched his leg, the blood traced his finger as he yelled. "On a scale one to ten how bad!?" "Fifteen!" "I-I'm so tired...I-I'm going home..." "NO JON NO PLEASE!" "I love you too Barry.." Jon closed his eyes. Barry grabbed Jon's arms, he grabbed him and put him over his shoulder as he ran to the plane.

"W-Where am I?" "You at the hospital ward Jon, you made it." Jon got up. "Woah! Woah! Wait a minute Jon." Jon stood up as he fell. "I said wait..." Jon looked. He started to panic. "Wh-Where's my leg?!?" "A grenade hit you...You lost your leg." Jon grabbed the bed as he lifted himself. The Doctor came over. "Your up, that's good!" "Yeah, I guess so." "Well are you aware?" "Yes, obviously." The doctor sat next to him. "Give me you leg." "Which one?" Jon snickered. The doctor took off Jon's pants so she can see his leg. She put a prosthetic on it. She put the pant back on. "Now walk, Barry can help you." Barry help Jon up as he held onto him. Barry grabbed Jon's back. "I got you, I got you." Jon started to walk on his own with a slight limp. "Jon, I know you like being in the force but, we are giving you an option to resign." Jon sighed as he sat in a chair. "I'm sorry Barry, but....yeah. I have to." Barry under stood. "We will send you home shortly."

Jon got out of the car. He walked to the door knocking. Arin answered, "Jon? I-I thought you weren't supposed to be dispatched until august?" Jon replied, "Nice to see you too Arin." Arin shut the door as Jon sat down. "Why are you here?" "I resigned." "What? I thought you loved it?" "I do. But I had no choice." "What?" Jon lifted his ant leg showing a metal leg. "I got a grenade thrown at me." Arin hugged Jon. "I'm just so glad your okay..." "Thanks Arin..I-I thought I wasn't going to come home to you." "Jesus Jon...." "Put up one hell of a fight though." He pulled out a medal, "Medal of honor, I pissed off the sarge by going farther than what he said." Arin kept hugging Jon. "You crazy son of a bitch." Jon laughed. "I love you." "I love you to Jon. More than you'll ever know."


	5. short Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is so short and lovable

Arin shut the door as Jon ran out. Arin put his arm around him as Jon hugged his side. "You excited?" "Yes!" Jon said. "It's a long walk you know..." "I know Arin." Jon said optimistically. Arin laughed. They walked for a while. It was very cold, even though Jon insisted that he wasn't cold. "Jon you okay?" "Y-Y-Yeah....I-I-I'm f-f-fine." "Jon, your shaking..." "I-I'm fine." "Okay, but if you keep doing that-" "I-I'm fine Arin really!" Arin huffed. They walked a little more before Arin pulled Jon to the side. Arin took off his pink sweatshirt. He started to pull it over Jon's head, "That should keep you warm. If it doesn't, I'll just carry you." "Th-Thanks..." Jon smiled warmly. Arin smiled back as he started to kiss him. "I love you." Jon hugged Arin back, "I love you you Arin." 

"Ariiiin!" Jon whined. "What's up Jon?" "Are we almost there yet?" "A little more to go Jon, don't worry." Jon groaned. Arin stopped,"Put your arms up." Jon did so As Arin grabbed Jon, putting him on his hips. Lets go. "Thanks Arin." Jon hugged his shoulders as he started to fall asleep. The night before Jon was staying up late. Jon felt really bad today after what happened. 

Arin came out in his underwear after waking up. "What the- Jon...it's 1, have you been drinking?" "No!" He slurred. " Come here." Arin grabbed Jon, trying to take him to the bed. "No! I wanna see something!" "Lets go! Your not going to stay up any later! Your going to have a serious hangover!" Arin grabbed Jon Again. "I said no! Arin let go!" Jon huffed. "Jon!" He growled. "Let go!" Jon punched Arin in the nose. Arin stumbled back as the blood ran down. Jon put his hand over his mouth as tears welled up. "I-I'm so sorry A-Arin." Jon ran out the door as Arin yelled. "Jon-Jon wait, it wasn't your fault! Jon!" 

Jon came walking through the door as he cried. "Arin-Arin I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean it!" Jon laid in Arin's arm as he cried. "Shh, Jon. It's going to be okay, it wasn't you fault." "B-But I hit you..." "Listen, you angry because of me." Jon whimpered as Arin kissed his head. Jon and Arin laid there until Jon fell asleep. Arin slowly grabbed Jon and took him to the bed. He got in the bed as he snuggled Jon.

Jon woke up as Arin said to him, "Jon! Lets go!" Jon picked his head up as he groaned. "You hungry? C'mon were at the star wars part." Jon sprang up. "What?!" "I told you! I'm going to buy you a light saber after we eat." "Okay!" Jon said. Arin roughed up his hair. "I love you Jon." Jon smiled. "I love you too but, we are okay?" "L-Like last night?" Jon said sheepishly, "Y-Yeah." Arin bent on one knee, "Listen Jon, it was my fault. I don't want this to put you in a bad mood today. Okay? Today is just about you and me. We are just going to have fun today. And when we are done. We are going to pick up Barry Ross and Danny and go to the water park okay?" Jon smiled, "That sounds fun!" "Yeah! Suzy and Barry are going to bring their sons so, she is coming aswell." Jon smiled. "Okay.." Jon Kissed Arin.


	6. Party Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon...finds himself going back..

Jon fixed his red tie. He was invited to a party with Arin. He and Arin had history together. Jon at first refused to go specifically because of Arin but he caved when he heard that Barry was going to be there. Jon sighed as he walked out side ad into the taxi. Jon sighed as he texted Barry.

Barry: Hey u here yet?  
Jon: No dude, just left  
Barry: well get here faster!  
Jon: mother fucker I will beat yo ass!  
Barry: You can try!  
Jon: Challenge accepted.

Jon laughed as The guy asked for money. Jon handed him a 20 dollar bill before leaving. He walked through the door with Barry hitting him on the back. "Dumbass is here now." "Fuck off you bitch." Barry laughed. "Get drunk first then we can talk." Jon laughed. "Okay why did you bring me here, you know I don't go to parties." "Because, you need them. Just put yourself out there!" "I-I can't Barry." "C'mon." "No." "Jon Just-" "No Barry fuckin' stop!" "Why are you so uptight today?" "Because Arin is here!" "Then talk to him, I know you miss him!" "I-I don't!" Jon said. "Yes you do, he's over there with Suzy." Jon rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" "Yes." 

"You know he's here right?" "Who?" "Jon." "What? No way, he never goes to parties." "Arin." "Dan he is not here I'm telling you!" "Then say it to his face, over there." Arin sat straight up. "Shit." "What scared of him?" "I'm not scared Suzy." "Yes you are Arin, why are you afraid of him?" "I-I just don't like him." "Oh that is such bullshit Arin." Dan snapped. "You still love him, just admit it. Okay so I took his place, but you can't shut him out every fucking time." Arin groaned. 

Jon came over to Arin. "H-Hey Arin!" Arin ignored him. Dan kicked Arin's leg under the table. "Hey Jon! Crazy to see you here! You never go to any parties. Or at least that I see." "Y-Yeah Dan, I-I felt maybe I should put myself out there more often." Arin sighed. "Like you don't already." "What Arin?" "I said, you put yourself out there already, why do it more?" Jon tried not to get mad. "I just wanted to have fun tonight Arin." Jon sat down. "So Dan, how are you?" Arin muttered. "You never ask me how I am." Jon snapped, "Fine! How are you Arin!" "I'm okay!" "What the hell do you want from me?!" Arin whispered again, "Maybe for you to screw me." Jon heard. "You are so sick Arin!" "What! You asked!" "Oh I'm sorry! Let me rip my fucking pants on and rail you right here and now! I'm not a sick fuck like you!" "So now just because I want you to fuck me I'm sick!" "Yes Arin! It has been 3 year get over it!" "I could say the same to you!" Dan stood up. "Stop fighting! You two are like siblings with a toy. Just shut up." "This is why I don't go to parties, because of you!" Jon went to the bathroom as Arin followed. "What the hell!" "What?" Arin pushed Jon. "You are suck a dick to me!" Jon yelled. "Why do you have to act like such a baby!" Arin grabbed Jon's jacket, Arin hugged Jon's body as he kissed him. They made out for what felt like hours. Both of them missed each other. "Alright, alright...I-I missed you too Arin." Arin put his hand on Jon, as he squeezed his hand tighter around Jon's balls. "No! Arin! St-stop..Y-you know what's going to happen if you do that!" Arin let go, "C'mon, just, let me have some fun with you!" "Listen, just convince those two of an excuse and we'll go back to my place okay?" "Fine." "But....I will admit..that I do miss your...body a lot too." 

"Hey me and Jon really don't-" Danny interrupted. "Just go fuck each other already." Arin stared at Jon. "h-How did you-" "Both of you act like asshole when you aren't getting any." Jon huffed. "Fuck you!" Dan laughed, "No, that your Job." Jon rolled his eyes as he walked out with Arin.

Jon shut his door as he started to kiss Arin. Jon hastily unbuckled his belt and pants. "F-Fuck~ Give it to me Jon~" Jon ripped off Arin's pants as he went in. Jon moaned as he hadn't had that feeling in a long time. Jon started to thrust in and out of Arin. "F-Fuck~" Jon groaned. Arin moaned in Jon ear as Jon kept going. Jon started to breath heavily as he was on his way to finishing. Jon had finally finished but knew straight away that Arin wasn't. Jon kept gong with the energy he had left. Arin moaned loudly as he finished. 

Jon pulled up his pants as he fixed himself. He sat on the bed, still breathing heavily. "Maybe...I'm not that mad at you. I-I still want you. After all these years of us fighting, I still love you." Arin laid on Jon's chest. "I missed you too." "Well I have to bring you back." "Can I stay? Just a little longer?" "Why?" "I miss your company. Just...hold me." Jon put his arm around Arin as Arin kept his arms around Jon's waist, head on his chest. "Can we try again? Just this once?" "Fine, but...I don't want us to be mad at each other. I want our relationship to work this time." "I love you." "No fuckin' lovey dovey shit either." "Aww.." Jon sighed, "Okay, just this once."


	7. Jon at the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon got kicked out...

It was well over midnight by now. Almost 2 hours after Arin went to bed. Arin slept with Dan multiple times, but he was never in a 'relationship' with Dan. Tonight was one of those nights. Arin had a lot of work to do today and Dan came home with him. Arin had a sigh of relief as he had just had sex. Like, toe curling sex. He fell asleep straight away. He woke up to sound. He scrunched his nose as he opened his sleepy eyes. It was a text. "Who the fuck-" He whispered. 

Received Jon Jafari: Arin? Are you there?

Arin attempted to get up, but Dan's grip got tighter. Dan kissed him on the ear. He slowly removed Dan's arm as he got up. The only thing he was wearing was his under wear, how couldn't bare sleeping with his clothes on. He replied while sitting up. 

sent egofaptor: Yo, what's got you up so early, isn't it like 3 over there.

Arin sighed as he wanted to go back to bed as soon as possible. 

Received Jon Jafari: I fucked up, I fucked up real bad. She told me she was over. I'm at LAAP rn. Fuck...shits real Arin.

Arin was wide awake by now. Arin jumped up, he ignored Dan's sleepy whine and hoped he was still asleep.

Received Jon Jafari: Where do even fucking go! taxis aren't here to take me anywhere.

Arin grit his teeth as he tried to think of a way to fix this. 

Sent egofaptor: Are you drunk? Or buzzed?

Received Jon Jafari: 6 hour fucking flight

sent egofaptor: Why the fuck did you fly here? 

Received Jon Jafari: IDK, IDK, I just did!

Arin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Received Jon Jafari: Fuck, I forgot about Jacques, I hope he's okay. DAMN IT

Arin knew straight away if he didn't think about Jacques he was in a seriously bad state. Arin was starting to worry. 

Sent egofaptor: Have you tried Paul? Or Nick? Hell even Josh?"

some part of Arin hoped that they worked so he wouldn't have to go.

Received Jon Jafari: No, tried them all. Won't answer. 

Arin shut the toilet seat as he questioned him. 

Received Jon Jafari: Please come get me..

Sent egofaptor: Dude it's almost 1!

Received Jon Jafari: I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry I really am just please?

How was he going to break it to the team? How was he going to tell Dan? Arin tried to hold in his anger but he just couldn't be mad. 

Sent egofaptor: Are you still at LAAP?

Received Jon Jafari: yeah, terminal 6 crashed in wendy's

Arin sighed as he couldn't just let him stay there the whole night.

Sent egofaptor: okay, just stay there, I'm coming.

Arin brushed his teeth to get the taste of Dan's dick out. He tied his hair in a bun. He grabbed a set of clothes swiftly putting them on. Arin wouldn't usually do this but, he couldn't deny each time that maybe he still loved Jon. He loved Dan too. Maybe they could all be together but now was not the time to think of that. Dan heard the jingle of Arin's keys. He grabbed Arin's hand, "Big cat?" "Yeah babe?" "What's wrong?" Arin stayed stiff, trying to come up with an excuse. "Stuff." 

Dan scratched his eyes, "What happened?" "Emergency-someone.." Arin bit back the name. "Just, family business. I need to pick them up." Dan turned on his light sitting up, still sleepy. "O-Okay." Arin was still getting ready as he noticed Dan gathering his clothes. "N-No, it's fine you sleep in." "B-But-" "I insist, you have recording to do. I probably won't be here tomorrow. Barry will so record with him." Arin puts a red leather jacket on as he kissed Dan's cheek, turning off the light. "Go back to bed, I'll visit when I can." 

Arin put his phone in his pocket along with his wallet. He floored it all the way as he ran into traffic. Now was not the time. He knew better than to text and drive but, 

Received Jon Jafari: Are you almost there?

Sent egofaptor: Yeah, trust me I'll be there in 5.

Arin sighed as he parked. 

Arin ran in looking for Jon. He was at terminal 14. He ran down hall after hall. He saw the Wendy's as he rushed in Jon ran into his arms. Arin hugged him tightly as he kissed his cheek. "Jesus Christ Jon." Jon was definitely buzzed. Arin sighed as he ordered a milkshake and some nuggets for Jon. He handed the bag to him. "C'mon Jon eat. What the hell did you fucking do?" "I-I was just playing with Jacques and then she started to yell. I tried to calm her down and she kicked me out." "Alright. I'll figure something out in the morning now that Dan and Suzy are up." Jon whimpered softly "I-I'm sorry." "Jon, looked at me.." He said as they stopped at the light. "Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you are okay. I'll call Paul in the morning to gather some stuff and Jacques. Okay?" "O-Okay.." Arin parked his car. 

As he pushed Jon in. "Hey your back-" "Listen, Dan I know I lied. But please. It's only for a few days." He kissed Dan as he said again, "Please?" Dan nodded, he was very understanding in situation's like this. "Do you have clothes?" Jon shook his head. "Your lucky I'm a size above you." He grabbed a sweat shirt and some sweat pants. He followed Jon into the bathroom. "I'll run the water, you sit here." Arin went to talk to Dan. "Listen, I...I'm not going to stop loving you but.. Maybe we can be together. "W-What are you talking about big cat?" "Me, Jon and You. I still love him, but I love you too. I just, I want to look after him for a bit. At least until he gets back on his feet." "Okay." Arin smiled, "Okay?" "Yes, let him stay." Arin kissed Dan before he tended back to Jon. 

Arin massaged the back of Jon's head as he washed it off with warm water. Jon buried his face in his knees as he didn't want to talk. Arin nudged Jon's chin up, "Hey." Jon trembled as it took everything in him not to cry. "I love you." Arin kissed Jon before he held his hand out. "C'mon, lets get you out of there and into bed." Jon got his clothes on before he went to the couch. "No, Jon. In bed." "But I thought-" "You've had a long day. my bed. DAN!" He yelled. Dan came over, "I'm sleeping on the couch- no sleep with Jon i'm on the couch." Arin sighed. "Okay." Arin led Jon into the bedroom. Jon laid down as Arin put his arms around him, spooning him. Arin knew how to calm Jon down. Arin rubbed Jon's chest as he hugged him. Jon turned to Arin as he cried. "It's okay Jon.Its okay." Jon started to kiss Arin as he cried. It made him feel like hew as still worth something. "I-I missed you so much." Arin laughed as Jon laid in his arms and slowly fell asleep.

Jon rubbed his eyes as he watched Arin and Paul talk. Arin nodded as he looked on his Phone. Jon flopped back in bed knowing he won't be able to go back to bed, but willing to try. The bed was so comfortable. Arin noticed, he thanked Paul as he walked to Jon. Arin climbed in bed as he cuddled him. "Ready to get up?" Jon groaned. Jon rolled over to Arin side. "Fine..." Jon got up as he grabbed his clothes. "Okay..why?" "Bought you an apartment." "What?" "I said, I bought you an apartment and furniture. Dan is in New York and I'm taking you back. Suzy is with Dan. Lets go they are waiting." "Wait, Wait Arin, I-I could have paid for it..." "I insist. 1 year of rent is paid, enough time for you to get a job." "I-I love you Arin." Arin kissed Jon, "I love you too. Now go, take it easy on jontron's." Jon nodded before he grabbed the back pack.


	8. Jon's sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon get's comforted by arin...a little too much

Jon was pretty sad today. He just felt worse about his body when reading comments. He finished the video but people in the comments were saying he was fat, or ugly. That put Jon in a bad mood. Jon opened the door as Arin greeted him. "Hey Jon how-" "Not now Arin..." Jon sighed. Jon climbed up int bed covering his body the the sheets. Arin walked in, quietly shutting the door. Arin laid in bed next to Jon. "What's on your mind?" Jon started to cry. "It's so stupid though Arin.." Arin embraced Jon. "Tell me." "They called a fat idiot with no talent......" Jon cried in Arin's arms. Arin reassured him to him feel a lot better. Arin knew how sensitive Jon was and knew how to make him feel better. Arin smiled as Jon looked up. Jon got on Arin's waist as he hugged his chest. Arin kissed Jon. Jon didn't mind, he deepened the kiss. Arin massaged the back of Jon's head as he continued to kiss him. he moved his hand down Jon's back. Arin moved both of his bands further as he squeezed Jon's ass. Jon moaned a tiny bit. Arin rubbed his hands up and down as he continued to squeeze him. Jon whimpered as Arin continued. Jon grinded on Arin. He gripped Arin shirt as he moved his hips. Arin smiled as he pulled off Jon's shorts. He placed his hand on Jon's shaft, moving his hand up and down as Jon kept grinding. Arin took off his pants as he pushed Jon onto it. Jon moaned with each thrust. "Arin~" he whimpered. Arin's hand started to moved faster as he thrusted upwards into Jon. Jon moaned loudly as he started to finished. "A-A-Arin...D-Don't stop~" Arin kept going, Jon felt Arin's warm fluids fill him. Jon huffed as he calmed down. Both of the guys fixed their selves as Jon laid in Arin's warm arms. 

"Alright well, let go before-" "No...P-Please? 5 more minutes?" "Fine, but we have to get out of bed by 2." "Okay.." Jon said as he nuzzled into Arin.


	9. trichotillomania Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trichotillomania- hair pulling.

Jon walked down the street. His hands started to shake as he scratched at his head. He knew what he was doing and stopped before he made it worse. He was just walking for hours because he didn't feel okay. Arin suggested he take pills for it. But Jon hated the idea of taking pills. So he never took them. His head twitched as he kept walking. Walking helped him. He wanted something to eat, something quick to give him more energy to walk more. Arin was getting a bit worried. Jon went in grabbing two red bulls and some chewing tobacco. He didn't smoke but, when he was a teen he would chew tobacco. He quit after having some problems. Jon pulled out his wallet as he started to scratch again. He said to himself, "No, No don't do it. I-It's bad. Arin said." The guy looked at him funny. He handed the guy the money as Jon grabbed it in a rush. He stuffed the red bulls in his pockets as he ripped open the chewing tobacco. He took some snuff and put in in the side of his mouth. It let a small relief. The itching and pulling urge didn't totally subside though. Jon decided to finally go home. Just so he can get Arin to walk with him. Jon open the door. He started to viciously scratch and pull as his head. "Don't scratch. You cover your head with bruises." Jon begged, "C-Can we go?" "You just went out what do you mean?" "P-Please?" "Where do you wanna go?" "A-Anywhere...just please?" He started to pick at his bead. Arin grabbed his hand. "Don't. Pick at it." Jon whined. "N-Now!" Arin got his coat. Jon started to pick at his face. "C'mon, Jon. Stop." He pulled his hand from his face. "D-Don't fucking touch me!" he snapped. Arin grabbed his arms "Jon look at me, just take some...it will stop the itching." "N-No... I don't like it." Arin grabbed a hand full of gummy bears stuffing them into his pocket. "If you keep going that I will force feed them to you." Jon sighed. "B-But it makes me feel better.." Jon walked as he started to scratch his arm rapidly. Red and black marks started to reappear. Arin grabbed his shoulder, "Jon. calm down." Jon whimpered. He had already drank the red bulls but they just fed his craving for picking at his head. He started to pick at his once again. He pulled out the snuff container. Arin looked surprised. "Snuff? Really? Your going back to that shit?" "P-Please it helps." "It could kill you... just eat the fucking shit." "No! I told you." "Please Jon?" Jon groaned. "Lets go eat something and then you can take it okay?" "F-Fine." Jon and Arin walked to the hard rock restaurant. It was Jon's favorite. Jon stuffed another handful into his mouth. He wiped off the dripping liquid. "Spit it out." "No." "Now Jon." "No." "I said spit it out." "And I said no." "Jon, I'm not playing." "Neither am i." "Jonathan Aryan Jafari, you spit it out right this instant." Jon glared at Arin as he growled. He spit it all out as they walked in. They both god burgers and cokes. Jon was eating. He finished quickly as he started to pick out his hair. "Eat it..." Arin handed him some gummy bears. "I don't like them." "Your promised now eat it." "They are edibles, and I hate them." "Jon, come on please just...please?" Jon grabbed them as he stuffed them into his mouth. He swallowed them. "Happy?" "Yes..." Jon picked at his face again. Arin pulled out a piece of fabric that was long. "Give me your hands." "Arin, please. Don't do it..I-I'll be good I swear." "No you won't I know you." "I-It hurts.." "Jon, you won't stop. I don't like doing this to you but your hurting yourself." He grabbed Jon's wrists tying them together. Jon whined, "J-Just let me go." "Jon.." "Arin please." "Jon, give me your arm. A-Are you bleeding?" Arin sighed as he grabbed a cloth, wiping his arms. "See this is why I told you not to scratch..." Jon stood up as he untied himself. "Jon!" Arin said angrily. "I won't pull at my hair I swear." Jon and Arin walked home. Jon was tired and his arms hurt from cuts. Jon laid on the bed with Arin. "I'm sorry I yelled." "I-I know I'm tough to handle Arin...I'm sorry." "No, don't be sorry...I should be sorry. I just, I don't like seeing you hurt yourself." Arin kissed Jon as he pulled him closer. "I love you so much." Jon yawned as he said nuzzling int his chest, "I love you too."


	10. Medieval Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the olden days..

Jon drank the wine, even though he was of age that the town said. "Dad!" Jon yelled. His father came over. "Yes?" "Is there anything new? Me and Arin are getting quite bored." "Well then have Bowen entertain you." "But he's also boring." "Well then dual Arin." Jon groaned. "Are you sure there is nothing?" "No, now stop bothering me. I have work." Jon turned to Arin. "I suppose we can have sex but, thats all up to you." "No, well. We could get cool thing on our swords." "Indeed. Mum we are going out!" "Back by dinner Jonathan, I mean it!" "I will, I will." Jon and Arin were both were going to be the new kings. They already had their parents blessing to marry, but they couldn't. Not until they were 18. Jon and Arin laughed as they ran out of the castle. "Good morning sir Arin and Jon." Jon waved. "Hello Merek, can we get our swords engraved?" "Certainly." Jon pulled out a handful of gold, "Jon, Please, the princes get it free. Now what would you like?" Arin and Jon looked at each other, saying at the same time, "J+A" A while ago Jon and Arin both told their parents what they wanted. All of the towns folk and the king and queen looked down upon it. They did not fully accept it. Of cource they chose a princess for Jon when he was ready, but they found him having sexual affairs with Arin. At that point they knew that there was no turning back. It took longer for everyone in town to accept it but most were very modest. Jon was very protective of Arin, he would help his family if they were ever in need. Jon and Arin laughed as they got on their horses. They went off into the field. "Ready Arin?" "Yes!" Jon fought Arin. Arin won, knocking Jon's sword out of his hand. "I let you win." A man started to yell. "Jonathan!!!!!!!!" Yelled him mom. He looked over. "DRAGON!" someone yelled. Jon and Arin looked at each other as the dragon appeared. Jon ran and got his sword as they ran towards it. Jon and Arin fought at it. It was getting to dusk very soon. Jon grabbed one of it's horns. Hanging from it. The dragon slashed Arin to the ground. Jon yelled "ARIN!!!!" Jon's eye turned red, his mind burned with rage. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jon held onto it's neck as he stabbed its every and then it's chest. The dragon dropped, he was dead. Jon ran over yelling. "Get away! Get away from him!" Jon kneeled by his side, "Arin?!" He started to weep. "A-Arin? Please?" Arin coughed as he took his hand. He jumped up, "Ha! Never trust me." Jon laughed, "You fucker..." Jon tackled him as he kissed him. "Mom will be mad if we aren't home soon. Lets go shall we?" Arin nodded. Jon helped Arin up. "Did sprang my ankle though..." Arin put his arm around Jon as he helped him walk. "Jonathan!" His mom hugged him. "Is-is Arin okay?" "Yeah, his leg just hurts a bit." Arin took his arm off Jon. "I-I think I can walk now Jon, don't worry." Jon followed Arin, "Your sure your okay?" "Tricked you again!" "Dickhead!" Arin laughed. Jon's mom said while Jon and Arin were eating, "It's happening next Tuesday." Jon nearly chocked on his food, he wanted to know if it was what he thought it was. "You wedding Jonathan, it's Tuesday." Jon smiled holding in all his happiness inside. "Your father is retiring. You and Arin will be king very soon." "R-Really?" Jon was excited, but a bit nervous. "Your turning 18 on Monday, If you would like we could advise you." Jon nodded. "You boys are excused." Jon and Arin ran to their bedroom talking. "Man, this happening! This is fucking happening Arin!" Arin kissed Jon. They had been talking for hours. "Are you sure this is a good Idea?" "Yes! He is old enough, now stop worrying." She sighed as she got int bed. "Wait, Arin....seriously?" "Yes, I put in a form. I knew you liked the kid so..." "Holy FUCKING SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Jon hugged Arin as he went to tell his parents. "Mom! Dad!" Both of them looked at each other. "Yes?" "Arin put in a form that was accepted...I'm going to be a fucking Father!!!!" His mom sighed happily. "I'm glad." Jon ran out. "Are you kidding me!? He can't even take card of his sword. He throws it on the ground like it's a toy and you are going to let him have a child??" "You should be happy that your even getting grandchildren. Calm down, they are fine." Jon got on top of Arin. He kissed him going to his neck. "C-Can I Arin?" "Why not, this is going to feel terrible in the morning though Jon..." "Who cares." "Right!" "What in the world are they doing?" "How do you think we ended up with Jon." Jon's father's eyes widened. "Really? At this time of night?" "Let them have fun while they still can. They are kids.and you know how much of a handful Jon was when he was little. Couldn't keep him still for even a second." "Oh fine." "Thank you..." Jon huffed. "I love you so much Arin." "I love you too Jon." They cuddled up together as they both fell asleep.


	11. Jon's buying condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe sex!

Jon anxiously walked into the store with Arin. Arin was a lot taller, older and more mature. He looked like his father. That wasn't exactly true, not unless you were counting the word daddy. Jon was turning 24, video games galore. Today Arin was a bit daring with him today. Jon was more than excited. Jon stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Well." Arin sighed. "Let get them before they close." Jon nodded as he went ton the isle. He scratched at his head, he had no idea how condoms worked, other than use them to make sure you don't get diseases. "Arin?" "Hmm?" "How do I-" "Do you know big you are?" "Wh-What?" "Size? Girth and length? Do you know it?" N-No..." Arin sighed as he grabbed a box. He grabbed a lube bottle and a ruler. When we get home, just fucking measure it. Preferably when your hard." Jon laughed. Arin started to smile too. "All right goof ball c'mon." Arin gave her the money. "Having fun tonight?" Arin laughed, "A little, 24th birthday." The girl looked a bit weird at him. "How old are you?" "28." The girl looked at him funny. Arin grabbed the stuff as he pushed Jon along. "C'mon...lets go before your parents freak out." They drove home. "Hey," Arin said at he stopped the car. Jon was about to get out. "What's wrong?" "N-Nervous..." "Don't be nervous, I'll be slow, trust me. I won't jump ahead or anything. Okay?" Jon smiled. Arin kissed his cheek as Jon ran in. Arin followed after as Jon sat on the bed. Arin bent down as bit as he stuffed his hand into Jon's fluffy hair. he scratched a rubbed it as Jon moaned. "Who loves head scratches?" "I-I do.." Jon said with a relaxed voice. "That's right Jon.." Arin said as he continued to slowly rub his finger in Jon's hair. Jon moaned again as Arin rubbed both of his hands through Jon's hair. Jon groaned as it felt so nice. Arin moved his hand's down Jon's neck as he guided him to the bed. He rubbed his hand Across Jon's chest as Jon took off his shirt. Arin kissed Jon as Arin rubbed his belly. His hand trailed further down. Arin ran his fingertips around Jon's underwear. It gave Jon chills. Arin groaned seductively. "That feel good?" Jon nodded as he bit his lip. Arin slipped his hand into Jon's boxers as he grabbed his shaft. Arin started to slowly stroke Jon in up and down motions. Jon whimpered as the sudden touch made him twitch a bit. Jon slightly thrusted into Arin's hand because they were going painfully slow and Jon wanted to do it now. "Not yet.." Jon groaned. "Ariiin!" He whined. Arin kissed his neck as he whispered, "Let me just warm you up a little so you know what's coming next." Arin rubbed the tip of his finger over Jon's head. Jon moaned as Arin quickly shut him up with a kiss. "Room mates..." Arin whispered. Jon nodded as he tried to not moan so loudly. "F-Fuck me Arin~ I can't wait~" Arin bit Jon's ear as he whispered seductively, "Oh no, I think you can. C'mon, your a strong.....boy." "D-Don't call me that~" "Give me a reason." "Fuck me Arin! Just do it! Please?! I-I fucking need you inside me~" Jon grabbed Arin's back forcing him down. Jon grabbed Arin's waist as Arin grinded on him. "This what you want?" Arin said as he reached into his own pants. He pulled it out as he rubbed himself. "I bet you want this..." Arin look Jon directly in the eye as he stroked himself. "I bet this is what you've been needing. What if I just continued. Made you watch. Tease you even more." "Arin~" Jon moaned. "Mmmm. Feels good. Right? Oh wait, your being teased." "Arin~" "Aw fuck I bet you want it now~" Arin slid the condom on. "Now that I have it one, whether I want to fuck you or not is all up to me." Jon held everything in as much as he could. Arin put himself up to Jon's entrance. "It only takes a little pressured." Jon started to get anxious. Arin laughed as he kissed Jon again. "Jon?" Arin asked as he kissed his cheek. "Do it...I dare ya.." Jon crossed his legs over Arin's back as he forced his hips down. Arin moaned, "Aw fuck, sweet release right Jon?" Jon moaned as Arin kept going. "Jonny boy, roomates~" "J-Just shut up and fuck me~" Jon cried. Arin kept going he was so out of breath, but he kept going. For Jon. Jon couldn't help but whimper as Arin gave him a Firm fucking. God did it take forever but, this Time Jon could wait. "A-Arin~" Jon moaned. "Y-Yeah Jon?" "I-I'm cumming~" He stated. Arin groaned as Jon could feel Arin's load go into his warm ass. Jon started to as well. Arin kissed Jon to keep him from moaning. Jon laughed as Arin continued to kiss him. Arin laughed as he threw the condom away. Jon started to laugh. "What?" "You.." "What about me?" "Your just, you..." Arin put his sweatpants on as Jon got his underwater on. Arin crawled onto him. "Tell me." Jon grabbed his face as he kissed him again. "Your just so cute...." Arin grunted as held Jon's hand. "You are so full of shit.." Jon burst into laugher. "I love you too."


	12. Emo Jon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon may be a pissed off 2000's boy but he has a soft spot for Arin.

Jon sighed as he woke up. He pulled off the black sheets. He rubbed his face as he grabbed a set of clothes. He walked into the bathroom. It had almost everything black in it. He looked in the mirror as he rubbed his hands in his hair. He grabbed a box near him. it was black dye. He would put some in his hair to keep his Jet black hair the dark color. He put some of the dye into his hair as he scrubbed through it. He sighed as he got into the cold shower. He just stood there. Motionless, like a standing corpse. It loosened him up to have a freezing shower. He looked at the shampoo before grabbing it. He rubbed some into his hair as he finished off with conditioner. He grabbed the bar of soap rubbing it in only the important places before getting out. He grabbed a towel hair and body off before dressing himself in a black T-shirt saying fuck off as well as some black jeans and boots. He came out grabbing his leather jacket as he combed out his hair. Jon started to put his eyeliner on as his phone rang, "Speak." "Hey baby, are you coming over soon?" "Yes, now stop bothering me." "Okay!" The guy hung up as Jon continued. He put on the black lipstick before he left. Jon slammed his car door as he got another call. "Yes?" "W-Well Danny is coming over to have a play date with you S-So I was wondering if you wanted me to set up your-" "Don't touch my shit." "O-Okay I won't Jon." "Good. I'll be over in 20 minutes." Jon raced over to the house as he knocked on the door. The guy opened the door as he let Jon in. "D-Danny will be in at about a hour. Do you want to-" "Arin c'mon..." Arin sighed. "Why are you wearing black?" "I look good okay!" Jon rolled his eyes. Arin kissed Jon as he went down to his neck, "Come one Jon, I know you want it too." "No Arin. I won't. I have better things to do." He snapped. Arin scoffed, "What are you going to do? Listen to fucking screemo music while you sulk in the dark." Jon rolled his eyes as he stormed into the other room. He shut the door turning the lights off as he turned on his head set. He Laid in the floor as he took in a deep breath. He started to cry as he gritted his teeth. He pulled out a razor as he thought about cutting again. He was mutilating his body, but it made him feel so much better. He sighed as he let the razor fall as he cried harder. Arin quietly enter the room as Jon quickly wiped away the tears. Arin sat next to him. "It's okay to cry Jon. I still love you. i just want you to be happy." Jon cried on Arin's shoulder. Arin held Jon and he cried in Arin's arms. "I love you Arin." He said through the tears. Arin laughed softly. "You are my little Emo boy Jon." Jon sniffled as he said, "I-I want to do it..." "Are you sure?" "Yes..." "Okay, then take your piercings out." Jon lifted his shirt as he struggled to get it out. Arin sighed, "You do not know how to do shit do you?" Arin pulled Jon's shirt off as he carefully took them out. "Ready?" "Yes." Arin kissed Jon passionately as Jon started to take his pants off. Arin kissed Jon's neck as Jon let out a soft whimper. Arin took off his pants, Jon stared at Arin's dick as he whined, "F-Fuck me~" Arin laughed as he waved his hand. Jon climbed on his chest as Arin whispered, "Go for it." Jon slowly inched his way on. Jon bit his lip as he proceeded to grind his hips on Arin. Jon moaned as he kept grinding. Arin groaned as his hands trailed onto Jon's hips. Jon grabbed Arin's sides as he pulled his body towards it. "F-Fuck Arin~" Jon moaned. Arin started thrust into Jon. "A-Arin..." "Yeah Jon?" "I-I'm cumming." Arin grabbed Jon's hips as he forced them down more and faster. Jon moaned loudly as he finished. Jon huffed as he hugged Arin's chest. Arin sighed as he pet Jon's head. "Let get up before he gets there." Jon stood up as Arin handed Jon his pink underwear. "Don't show him that." Jon laughed, "Y-Yeah." Jon put his shirt on as he sat on the couch. "I-I love you Arin.." Arin laughed as he kissed Jon's forehead. "Okay now, go be the badass edgy fucking kid you are."


	13. Jon in highschool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin tried to comfort jon in a bad situation, turns out, he wasnt far off either.

Jon rolled to his side as his mom opened the door, "Wake up! It's almost 8! Your going to be late for school." Jon moaned as he didn't want to get up. He felt a uncomfortable pain him his leg as he sat up. Jon groaned. He sat at his desk as he open Skype. He decided to call Arin this morning. "Hey..." Jon said. "Hey..." Both of them sighed. "Long night?" "Nate kept fucking snoring." "Of cource..." Jon said while laughing. "A-Are you coming to school today?" "Yeah. I'm going to dip during lunch though." Jon sighed, "Where?" "Uh we are going to the mall for a bit." "I-I guess I can skip class..." "Y-You don't have to go if you dont want to. I-I know how much you care about your grades." "No, I want to." "Okay..Just, bring money, because I know damn right your going to buy that Hamilton book." Jon laughed. "Maybe. Okay, well I'll see you later..." "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Come on, I know when you not okay.." "Morning wood today..." Arin laughed a little, "Too tired to jack off?" "Yep..." "When you wake up more it will go away." "Yeah, alright well I'm going to be late." He got off the call as he put his clothes on. He grabbed his backpack. "Dad!" "Let's go in the car and then we could talk." Jon raced into the car. "What's up?" His dad started as he drove him to school. "Can I have some money?" "How much?" "A-A lot.." "How much money Jon?" "200.." "Jesus, your costing me a fortune." "I-I know I'm so-" "Don't tell your mother." Jon laughed as he got out the car. "Bye dad!" "Yeah yeah." Jon ran to class. He barged into the theater room. "Sh-Shit..." Arin turned around. "Your a bit early." Arin teased. "I-I know." "What are you doing here so early?" "I was planning on practice.." "Yeah.." "Sh-Shouldn't you be on the field?" "No...No I don't think so...." Jon stepped on stage as he put his bag down. "So, what were you going to practice?" "Uh...h-hopefully for the finals y-you know the deal." Arin had his hand in his pockets. "C'mon sit down.." Jon sighed as he sat on the floor. It was supposed to be a picnic set for the play. "I'm not skipping today...I want you to stay.. Today is all day practice remember?" Jon sighed. "R-Right..." Arin laughed. "It's okay if you want to..." "I-I want to..." Arin quickly through Jon under him. "You theater kids are too weak." "Y-You know we can't-" "I know..." Arin got closer as he kissed Jon. He kept going as Jon moaned out of no where. "St-Stop stop stop it Arin!" Jon got off as he ran to the bathroom. He looked at his pants as he started to cry. He heard someone walk in. "Jon..." Arin sighed. "Open this door..." "N-No..." Jon said. "Jon..Please.." Jon reluctantly unlocked it as he came out. "Jesus Christ Jon." "Don't! Fucking start on me!" "It's been that long?" "Arin please!" Arin kissed his head. "I'm sorry...you should have told me.." "I-It's embarrassing.." "Jon, just because you did that on stage-" "YEAH WELL WHEN YOU CUM EARLY TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!" Jon trembled as he was beyond mortified. "It's okay...Jon...relax." Arin hugged him. Jon cried hysterically into his arms. "Jon.." Arin laughed. "A couple years ago...I made a idiot out of myself after I kissed my girlfriend. She broke up with me...but..the point is I did the same thing that you did. It's normal...when you don't...do it as much..." Jon sighed. He hugged Arin as he said, "We'll I have to get to practice before we are late, have fun." Jon nodded. Arin rushed to the locker room. "Hey Hanson." "Sup Jake." All of them snickered. "What's so funny?" Arin turned around as Fag was written on the lockers. "What a shame." Arin tried to get out as fast as he could. "We saw you smooching that fat kid who's in theater. Jon, he's a dick. And you are a faggot." Arin Ran home. He didn't care about school. He opened his laptop, it was all over twitter. Arin started to cry. He loved Jon but he couldn't be with him if he was going to be outed. He slammed the books on the floor as he yelled. If his parents ever found out he would be done for. He had one option. Arin got hi church suit out. It was the best thing he owned. He grabbed the belt as he stretched it with his hands. He tied it up as he wiped his eyes. He stood up as he kicked over the chair.

"ARIN! NO! ARIN! HELP! SOMEBODY CALL 911!!!!!" His father screamed. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" 

"Jon..." "Yeah?" He said in between breaths. "You might want to sit down for this..." Jon sat in one of the auditorium chairs. "What?" "Arin.." His friend was about to cry, "What happened? Did something-" "The football team called him a fag online and painted it. He-He killed himself." Jon laughed, Your joking, you have to be joking." Jon was hoping she was joking. "I-I'm sorry Jon." "No, No stop it this isn't a Joke." Jon said as he held the tears in. "Jon, do you really think I'm joking?" She said. Jon started to cry, "No...is he..." "As far as we know...." Jon cried hysterically as the teacher came in. "Jon.." He looked over as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "You can go." "Wh-What?" "Go home, stay home. I talked to the principle. Visit him today." "W+B-But he's-" "He's in the hospital." Jon nodded as he grabbed his backpack rushing to the hospital. "Who are you?" "Hanson...br-brother..." "Okay he's in room 32." Jon nodded as he walked in shutting the door. "J-Jon?" Jon shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME ARIN!?" "Jon calm down-" "NO ARIN I WON'T CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" "SIT THE FUCK DOWN! SHUT THE HELL UP DON'T START YELLING AT ME!MAYBE WHEN YOU GET CALLED A FAG! MAYBE WHEN YOU GET CALLED BROKEN AND A FREAK MAYBE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!" Jon cried as He grabbed Arin's face kissing him. Jon let go as he hugged him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Arin hugged him back as he cried over his shoulder. "I-I don't want to loose you." "You won't Arin, I love you too much." "I love you too much too." Jon laughed. "I'm glad your okay..."


	14. Jon's  demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they both have secrets

Arin and Jon have always had great chemistry together. It didn't matter what it was they could both agree on it. People have said before they should date but Jon was never sure of it. He thought about it, but it never came up. "Hey Arin.." "What's up, I'm about to do another grumps with Dan.." "Can we go out tonight? Just us.." "A-As a date?" "Yeah...if-if thats okay..." "Yeah, yeah no. Totally." Arin sat down in the room. "What's wrong Arin?" "Nothing..." "C'mon, I'm one of your best friends-" "Jon asked me on date. I-I don't know if i'm excited or nervous." "Well, have you ever had feelings for him?" "All the time but, he never want to let me in. It's a little weird. I guess I just always wanted to to." Dan patted him on the back. "Listen, let's go home, get you ready c'mon." Dan walked out with Arin as they drove to his house. "So what are you thinking?" "Crazy Dan, It's just so crazy!" Dan and Arin both laughed. Arin unlocked the door as he let Dan in. "I'm going to take a shower." Dan nodded as he watched TV. Arin came out a few moments later. "Let's go." Dan nodded as he followed Arin in. "Aw dude!" "Listen, I don't mind you seeing my ass, it's my dick that I mind.." Arin put his underwear on. "What should I wear?" "I'll tell you something, keep it simple. Just put on a nice shirt and Jacket. You know what Jon would say if you went all out.." "Right...he's give me a lecture." Arin put on one of his long shirts on as he put his hair up in a tight bun. He put on his jacket as he said to Dan, "Do I look okay? I don't look like an idiot right? Shit he'll probably-" "Arin! You look fine! Stop worrying." Arin gave Dan a warm smile. He nodded as he got into the car. He groaned dramatically as he was so nervous. He drove to the location as Jon was standing outside. "Hey! You made it!" "What did you thing I wasn't?" 'Stupid joke..' Arin thought. "So what's on your mind?" "I just wanted to spend more time with you.." Arin smiled as they sat down. Jon smiled as he got a beer, as usual. Jon whispered under his breath, "Coffee, without cream and a shit ton of sugar." Sure enough that what he got. Arin looked at him with a weird look. "How did you-" "I-I just know what you like." Arin nodded. "Listen Arin I think I'm falling for you..." "You mean....like...wait really?" Jon nodded. "I have been too." Arin smiled at Jon. "Your just such a goofball, I like that your a fun guy you know? Your just..so nice to me..I don't know why I just do...god I-" "Don't say that!" "Say what? God?" Jon groaned. "Stop it. Please..." "What's wrong?" Nothing...nothing I'm sorry. I just wanted.....I can't lie to you Arin. For once I just want to be intimate with you. I don't want to do this cat and mouse bullshit. I want to kiss you...badly...but I-we're moving too fast I guess." "No, No...I want to as well. But I didn't want to scare you off." "Well I just know how hard work is for Suzy and all." "Listen, she's a demon, you know that. Everything is harder for demons...but it's been a tough week." "Which is why I wanted to give you a break Arin." "Hey Jon?" "Yeah?" "What's with you eyes? Get no sleep?" "What?" "They are just a bit red." "O-Oh..." Jon laughed, "I'll be right back. If-If she comes just tell her I want ice cream.." Arin laughed, 'leave it to Jon to get ice cream for dinner..' Arin laughed as he ordered. Jon looked at his eyes as he coughed. He went into a stall as he lifted his shirt. His skin was a little pink but that was it. He happily sighed as he sat back down. Jon at his ice cream as he cooled down a bit. They both sat back. "Why don't we go back to my place?" Arin said with a smug look on his face. Jon caught onto what he was saying. "Yeah..." Jon said back. Jon got into Arin's car, they both held hand as Arin said, "Damn, you a little warm..." "Mom always told me I was a hot kid, I never got cold." Arin laughed as they walked inside. They both trailed into the bedroom as Arin kissed Jon. Jon kissed him back as Arin's hand trailed downwards Onto Jon's back side. They both got onto the bed as Arin kissed Jon's neck. He started to unbutton Jon's shirt as he moaned. Arin kept taking his shirt off as Jon realized. "Wait...Arin Arin stop! Stop it!" Arin stopped as Jon jumped up. "I-I can't do this." "What has gotten into you Jon...okay maybe we haven't exactly had a romantic day but we've done things before." "I-I just can't this time." "Why? Why can't you do it!?" Jon and Arin both got heated quick. "Arin don't test me I said no." Arin shoved Jon. "Why!? WHY NOT JON!?" Jon growled as Arin heard his distorted voice. "I SAID NO!!" Arin stumbled back. "What was that?" "What?" "Th-There it is again!" Jon coughed as his voice went normal. "I don't know what your talking about.." "Jon, tell me what that was, no excuses." "I-I..." "Jon!" Jon took out a small flask. He took a sniff. as he sneezed. Red embers sparked from his head as bright red horns popped out. A tail poofed out as his skin and eyes turned red. "Y-You're a...a-" "Demon yeah, can't hide it forever huh.." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me.." Arin laughed as he grabbed it sniffing it as well. The same change happened to Arin. "Demon aswell...I'm just blue..." "You are a-" "Frost demons are different. We are treated better but you fire demons....you guys are treated like garbage." "Why do you think I hide it Arin?" Arin got closer as he held Jon's hand. A small hiss sound broke as he they kissed each other. "I love you no matter what you are." They both broke off one of their horns as they changed back. "Our secret?" "Yeah..." Jon and Arin hugged as Jon felt so much relief. "I love you.." "I love you too Jon."


	15. Arin is scared of the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is helping Arin through touch times

Jon typed away on his computer as Arin came in. "Is it passing yet?" Jon turned on the TV as the weather man explained. "Not for a few more hours." "How many?" "Until 3 in the morning." Arin groaned. "It's okay, it'll be fine. Why don't you watch Netflix." Arin nodded as sat on the couch. Jon save the edit as he said, "Not sure how much longer the internet will last. Better pack it in before I loose it." Arin nodded. "I'll be right back.." "Where are you going?" "To get some stuff..." "From the store?" "Hell yeah! I'm only going to be a little bit." "Jon, please be careful." "Listen, I'll walk if it makes you feel better.." Arin nodded. Jon smiled as he grabbed his jacket. The apartment complex was thank got close to the store, and Jon said he wouldn't be gone for very long. Jon ran in the thunder and rain. Surprisingly in the city that never sleeps, people were hardly there. Jon grabbed a cart as he threw in a bunch of sodas snacks and movies. Tonight was a party night, they were going to eat junk food while watching movies. Jon ordered 4 large pizzas as he payed. He ran across the street as he grabbed the stuff. Jon watched carefully as out the window a bunch of building lost power. The lights flickered as Jon whispered while running up the stairs, "No, No, No, not tonight please..." The lights faded as Jon opened the apartment door. "Hey told you I made it!" Jon put the stuff down. He shut the door as Arin said, "J-Jon...the-the-" "I know, just calm down." Arin hugged Jon. "We don't have any light!" Jon pulled out a small flashlight he carried. "We are going to be fine, don't worry." Jon handed him a DVD. "Put on the Disney movie, I'll get us some lights." Arin shivered with fear as he frantically looked around. Jon was so big fat and burly, Arin was puny skin and bones and small. Arin had been scared of the dark since he was little. He never got over the fear, it got worse and worse as he grew older. Jon put out some extra lanterns as he sat with Arin. "Arin...you're shaking..." Arin looked at Jon as he cried. Jon pulled Arin into his arms as they laid in the couch. Jon kissed his head as Jon whispered, "It's okay, nothing will happen, I'm here with you." Arin nodded Jon ran to get his blanket as he came back wrapping it around Arin. "As long as me and the blanket are here you will be safe." Arin smiled weakly as the thunder rang int the room. Jon lifted Arin's chin, "Hey, I'm right here. I can protect you.." Jon kissed him softly as he heard a knock. Jon got the door as he yelled. Arin ran over as Jon laughed. "BARRY! GET OFF! IT TICKLES!" Jon burst into laughter as Barry came in. Jon closed the door. "I know how you are Arin so! A little company! Ross is coming over in a-" Ross came in. "Right now!" Jon laughed. "See Arin? Party!" Arin smiled as he kissed Jon's cheek. "Best party ever..." The lights flickered back on as Jon stated, "Just in time, lets watch some Netflix with some pizza!" They all laughed as Arin felt so much better.


	16. Jon in highschool (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn hormones...

Jon was in class as he bounced his leg. It was a nervous habit of his when he wanted to do something. The teacher was so into hr work she didn't notice Jon was talking with Arin. Arin hit Jon's shoulder. "What's up..." "Nothing.." Jon said as he doodled on his paper. "Your bouncing you leg something up." "I'm fine..." "Jon you are never this anxious. C'mon." Jon groaned softy as he said to him, "Listen, just meet me in the bathroom next period." Arin nodded as he patted Jon's back. Jon was done with his work as he texted Arin, he couldn't say certain thing out loud to him. It made him super uncomfortable. 

"I've just been on edge lately. This stuff is really stressing me out, between the chemistry test and calculus 1, it's hard man." 

Arin texted back, "Listen, don't sweat it, Barry can help you a little." 

"I know but this is super fucking hard." 

The bell rang and Jon ran to the next classroom. He put his bag down on the desk as he went to the bathroom. Jon and Arin went into a stall. "What?" Arin said. Jon grabbed Arin as he kissed him. Arin kissed Jon's neck. "You want me too?" Jon reluctantly nodded. Arin got on his knee's as he took off Jon's Jeans. Jon winced as Arin put his warm mouth on it. Jon let his fingers go into Arin's short hair as Arin was so good at giving him morning blowjobs. Jon moaned softly as Arin bobbed his head up and down. "A-Arin~" Jon moaned again. Arin stopped for a second as he gave Jon a suggestive look. Arin went back as Jon thrusted into his mouth. Jon groaned as he was finishing in Arin. Arin let go as he pushed Jon against the wall. "I did something for you, now, you do something for me." "Wh-What?" Arin sucked on his fingers as he plunged them into Jon's tight hole. Jon shuddered as he laid his head into Arin's shoulders. Arin thrusted the two digits in and out as he put the head to Jon. "Ready?" Jon nodded as Arin pushed in. Jon moaned as Arin kissed Jon's neck. Arin lifted Jon onto his hips as he thrusted back in and out. "F-Fuck Arin~" Jon moaned into Arin's neck. "Hey I'm almost done babe..." Jon chuckled as Arin kept going. Jon felt Arin finished as he let out a deep groan. Arin panted as he buttoned his pant. Jon put his jeans back up as Arin kissed him. Arin help him button his visibly long shirt. Arin made out with him as Jon let go, "We-we should get to class." Arin laughed as he kissed him one more time. "You bet ya, don't want to miss the chemistry test." Jon rushed back to class. "Jon! Where were you!" "Uh...my-My stomach doesn't feel well." "I'll send you to the nurse." Jon sighed as he got sent down. Arin stared. "Mom's taking us home." Jon questioned, "Wait she's okay with taking me?" "Listen, you family to us Jon." Jon smiled as his face went red. Arin pecked him, "Any boyfriend of mine is family." Jon nodded.


	17. 2011 Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's cocky young asshole.

Jon finally said the line as Arin walked in front of him. "DAMN IT ARIN!" Jon yelled. Jon sighed as he said, "You know that pisses me off!" Jon put his bird away as he sat back down. Arin lifted his chin as he kissed him softly. Jon looked up at him. Arin smiled as pushed Jon down onto the couch. He placed himself on Jon's hips as he kissed him passionately. Jon pulled Arin into a deeper kiss as Jon moved his hand slowly down Arin's back. He slightly squeezed Arin's ass as Arin moved Jon's hand up more. Jon laughed as Arin kept kissing him. He tried doing it again as Arin said, "Your a little handsy today..." Jon smiled, "What can I say, I know what I want." Arin laughed, "Really?" Jon raised an eyebrow at the remark. Arin wrapped his arms on the inside of Jon's jacket as he kissed Jon's neck. Arin lifted Jon's shirt a little as he let his hand go under Jon's Jeans. He grabbed Jon's boner out of his pants as he stroked him slightly. Jon let out a low, deep groan as Arin kept going. "Come on Arin, let finally d-do this for once~" Arin smiled as pulled off his tight Jeans that Jon liked seeing him in. He almost always caught Jon looking at his ass. They've only did it a couple of times. They few times Arin didn't want to do it, it set Jon in a pissed off mood.

-flash back-

"Come Ar, we can it's fine!" Jon pressed his hips against Arin's backside. He grabbed Arin's hips as he grinded on them a little, "Don't you feel that?" Arin laughed, "Yes...I do.." Jon grabbed the loops on Arin's jeans pulling him back closer as kissed the back of Arin's neck. "Just this once...I mean...I'm really fuckin' hard right now Ar...It would feel better if I was inside you though." Jo reached around Arin as he placed his hand on Arin's. Arin turned around. "Jon, I love you..." Jon groaned dramatically, "We can't do this now." Jon yelled as he crossed his arms, "FINE!" He stormed into his room as a loud slam echoed. 

Arin took off his Jeans as Jon grabbed something. He drizzled a little bit of the liquid onto his fingers as he thrusted them into Arin. Arin grabbed a fist full of Jon's shirt as Jon said, "I want you to slip in nice and easy..." Arin moaned softly as Jon pumped his two fingers in him. Jon rubbed some on himself as he slowly let Arin go on. Jon groaned again as he said, "G-God you feel so good~" Arin nodded as he bent down to kiss Jon. Jon placed his hands on Arin's hips as he moved them forward. Arin rode Jon slowly as he knew teasing him would only make him more anxious. Jon bit his lip as every time he felt Arin thrust onto him it was getting him closer and closer to the edge. Arin placed his hands on Jon's chest as he kept going. Jon was loosing his cool slowly. "Arin~" Jon said as Arin was getting close. "J-Jon, I-I'm-" Jon laughed as he said, "I-I know I am too~" He felt Arin go all the way as he hit Arin's prostate. Arin moaned as Jon kissed him to stop himself. Arin got off. Jon sat up as he huffed. Arin wrapped his arms around Jon's neck. "Alright you handsome devil, get back to work." Jon laughed as he got his jeans on.


	18. Omorashi arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omorashi is fetish of watching someone struggle to hold their urine and ending up peeing themselves.

Jon got into the passenger seat as Arin turned on the car. Jon and Arin were going to have a super-ultra-mega-fun time sleep over as watch movies. They were on their way to get snacks and ice cream. "Lets get going, they might close soon." Jon grinned as Arin smiled back. "I don't want to watch any shitty movies either like Food fight." Arin laughed, "Yeah I watch the video, it was terrible." Arin drove over to the store. Jon crossed his legs as he really had to pee, but because Arin was pushing Jon out the door he couldn't go. "This won't take long right?" Arin glances over a bit, "Uh no why?" Jon stammered a little, "J-Just uh..e-excited is all." Arin laughed as he grabbed Jon's hand. The eventually made it, even through the New York traffic. Arin and Jon walked in going straight to the chip isle. on was moving from side to side trying not to think about anything that had to do with liquids. Arin sees as he looks over, "You okay dude?" Jon snapped out of his stupid daze as he replied, "Yeah!" Arin started to get suspicious as he knew what was going on. To be quite frank he was always a slut for omorashi so he took abnormally long on deciding with chips. Jon noticed as he whined. Jon went over to his boyfriends as he grabbed his crotch in hopes of not pissing his pants. "A-Arin are you done yet?" Arin looked at Jon with a smug look, "Almost why? You want something to drink too?" Jon whines again as he said, "N-No I just have to pee!" Arin kisses his forehead softly, "Then go to the bathroom." He whispered in an embarrassed tone, "A-Arin I can't go in them you know that." Arin saw that Jon was struggling, that made him extremely hard but he says, "Fine, we'll order pizza later lets just get the ice cream and soda then." Jon nodded as Arin grabbed The ice cream and sprinkles with some root beer. Jon tugged on Arin's hoodie as he said, "I-I can't hold it for much longer." "We just have to pay." It was a long line but the cashier was going fast so it went quick. Arin handed her the money as he walked out to the car with Arin. "A-Arin I can't go home, I need to go now!" Arin thew the bag into the car as they both sat down. "You can Jon I know you can." Jon nodded as he tried. Arin unlocked the door as he followed Jon into the bathroom. "Can you do it for me?" "Ariiin~" Jon whimpered. Arin laughed, "You'll feel better." Jon nodded as he felt the warm fluid drip down his shorts. It made him feel so much better as he kept going. Arin watched as he saw the dark spots around his short as the liquid dripped down his legs. Jon moaned as he felt so much relief from doing that. Arin smiled as Jon looked at him. Jon could visibly see that Arin was rock hard. Arin went into the bedroom as he grave Jon a new pair of underwear. Jon reached for them as Arin pulled away, "Give me the other ones first." Jon grave him the wet pair as Arin handed the dry ones to him. "Don't put them on yet." Arin felt the warm wet spot as he got into his underwear. He pushed Jon into the shower as he turned on the warm water. Arin got in with Jon as he roughly kissed him. Arin guided Jon's hand to Arin's rock hard dick. Jon grabbed it as Arin grabbed Jon's. Arin pulled off his underwear completely as Jon stroked him. Arin sucked on his finger as he thrusted it into Jon. Arin let go as he stroked his and Jon's. "Can you do it again?" Arin asked. Jon nodded as Arin replied, "Do it...Do it now." Jon started again as Arin smiled. He started to stroke Jon again loosening him up a little. Arin felt it on his stomach. Arin grabbed Jon, directing his stream as his chest. Arin pulled Jon's hair lifting his head to Arin's as Arin continued to kiss him. Arin reached around to Jon's backside as he squeezed Jon a little. He thrusted into Jon as Arin groaned. "Fuckin' bitch." He muttered. Jon moaned as Arin thrusted hard and deep into him. Jon let out a series of loud moaned as Arin kept thrusting as hard as possible into him. Jon bit into Arin's shoulder a little as Arin went faster. Arin bit Jon's earlobe a little as Arin was getting so close. Jon moaned again as he slightly kissed Arin's tattooed shoulder. "Arin~" Jon moaned, "I-I can't~" "Then finish Jon, do it for daddy." Rarely did Arin refer to himself as daddy, but when he did it go Jon off quickly. Jon let himself go as the semen hit Arin's stomach. Arin felt himself finishing as well as he muttered a slew of curse words under his breath. Arin pulled out as he continued to kiss Jon. Arin ran his fingers through Jon's wet spiky hair. Arin laughed as he cradled Jon in his arms. Arin got out with on was he sat on the couch in his underwear with his hair up in a tight bun. Jon came out in his shorts and nothing else. Jon sat on Arin's lap as he made out with Arin just a little more. "I'll get the stuff from the car." "L-Like that?" "It's fine.." Jon nodded. Arin went out as he saw Barry. "Hey Barry!" Barry laughed, "What did you do with him?" Arin walked over as he sat down with Barry. "We had a great time," Barry raised a brow. "He had to go really badly." Barry laughed, "Really, just what you like to." Arin laughed, "Yep, he did it on me too, fucking hot as hell." Barry laughed as Arin recognized that Barry was in his boxers too. "Dan I suppose?" "Ah you know him, he's a sex nerd, wants it all the time." "Jon's the same don't worry. I'm the one who has to keep up with him." Barry laughed as Arin went back inside. "Ready?" Arin said as he messed Jon's hair up a little. Jon nodded as he un-paused the movie.


	19. Young Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Game grumps

Arin and Jon were very familiar with each other. Arin and Jon had kissed and have had intimate relations before, this was no different. Jon and Arin had been doing grumps for a while and being how dominant Arin was Jon and him went out a lot for special days. Jon and Arin did it quick in the shower earlier this morning, around 7 to be exact. Today was Valentines day and Arin wanted to go all out tonight. Jon smiled at Arin as he took a sip of his beer. Jon wasn't going to drink to much tonight, just enough to give him a small buzz. Arin kiss Jon's hand as he said, "I have a bit of a surprise waiting for you at home." Jon smiled as he grabbed the check putting his credit car in. "I-I insist that I pay. You've been doing so much today, I-I want to give back to you." Arin put his hand on Jon's cheek as he said, "You deserve the world Jon.." Jon laughed. He sighed contently as they both got up. Jon walked outside hand in hand with Arin as they walked to the car. Jon hugged Arin as he kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight." Jon sat in the car as Arin said, "That's not all..." Arin had a slight smugness in his voice. Jon chuckled as Arin drove him home. Arin opened the door as he shut it. He put his hands on Jon's waist as Jon leaned in and kissed him. Arin softly kissed Jon. Jon deepened the kiss as Arin kissed him a little more aggressively. Jon stopped for a second. "Shouldn't we do this somewhere else?" Jon said hinting at the bed. Arin smiled as he went into the bed room locking the door. He climbed on top of Jon resuming kissing him. Arin grabbed Jon's ass lifting his hips up. Arin kissed Jon neck as he started to take off Jon's clothes. Arin then started to take off his own clothes. Arin kissed Jon again as Jon turned over. Arin laughed as he pushed into Jon "F-Fuck Arin~" Arin thrusted deep into Jon as he let Jon get used to it for a few seconds. Arin started to thrust deeper and hard as Jon moaned. Arin thrusted even harder as faster as Jon moaned louder. He wrapped his arm around Jon's chest as Arin kissed his shoulder. "Feel good baby?" Jon nodded as he moaned again. Arin reached around as he started to stroke Jon as he thrusted in and out. "Tell me how good it feels Jon." Jon said while slightly whimpering, "Y-You feel so fucking good inside me Arin~ P-Please don't stop~" Jon groaned as Arin said, "You are such a fucking whore for my cock.." Jon buried his head into the pillows as he was starting to go over the edge. "C'mon Jon!" Arin said, "Cum for daddy!" Jon nodded as Arin felt the warm fluids come into contact with his hands. "Good boy Jon, good boy~" he cooed. Jon felt Arin cumming too. As Arin finished and pulled out Jon turned over. Arin kissed him, "Who's daddy's little man?" Jon moaned, "I-I am~" Arin smiled, "That's right.." 

Jon sighed as he got his short on. He turned off the light as hugged Arin's chest. "You know I have to leave in a few months. I can't do game grumps anymore." Arin laughed, "I know...but your still young Jon. Your only 22, you need time to grow. You can't live with me forever either." Jon kissed Arin as he let go, "I know but..I'm going to miss you so much.." Arin looked over, "Tell you what. How about I rent a apartment, and every month I'll spend a week with you." Jon nodded. "Thank you..." "In 30 days you'll be turning 23, I can't miss that okay?" Jon nodded. Arin kissed his head as they both fell asleep.


	20. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon would never come back....would he?

It had been 6 years since Jon had left game grumps. Arin had never recovered from it. He couldn't even try to have a relationship with Dan. It was almost impossible. 

Arin groaned as kissed Dan. Dan moaned as Arin said under his breath, "J-Jon~" Dan yelled, "A-Arin! Stop it!" Arin realized. "I-I'm sorry dude!" Dan got his underwear on. "Get over him Arin, jesus Christ! This is the 5th time!" Arin rubbed his eyes. 

Or Arin would mix up Dan with Jon.

Arin kissed Dan's neck, "A-Arin we sh-shouldn't do this here~" "Oh loosen up Jon, it's just the living room." Dan pushed Arin as he stood up. "I'm not Jon!" "D-Dan wait!" 

This wasn't anything new, and frankly, Arin couldn't look Dan in the eyes because of it. It's been affecting Suzy and Arin's marriage too. 

"Arin for god sake just call him!" 'I-I can't okay!" "Listen, Arin! Don't yell at me like that! You know you still miss him! Just go to him!" Arin sighed, "But what about you!?" "We can get a divorce, but I want you to be happy!" 

Arin and Jon have met about 3 years after he left, but not for the good reasons.

Arin shoved into Jon. He kissed Jon's ear. Arin smiled as Jon pulled off sitting on the bed. "Wh-What wrong?" "What's wrong?! What's fucking wrong!? You came here from California to have sex with me. That's it Arin...I thought you actually missed me." "I-I do Jon! I really do!" "Get out.." "What?" "I said get out, I'm tired of you just fucking visiting to fuck me and then leave." 

Arin felt totally wrong. He hit rock bottom. He was shutting everybody out, he didn't want to do anything. Dan sat next to him on the couch. "Hey, how you doing?" "Okay I guess." Dan smiled. "Well, someones coming over so get dressed." Arin sighed as he took a quick shower and got on new clothes. "Now get home, please?" Arin nodded as he drove home. His keys jangled as he put them in the door. No one was here. He watched some TV as he heard the door bell ring. He got the door thinking it was Suzy. His eyes became glossy as he stared. "J-Jon?" Jon nodded as he hugged Arin. He cried over Jon's shoulder as Jon kissed Arin's head. "I missed you too." Jon came in as he stood by the kitchen. Jon kissed Arin as his hand touched Arin's jeans. Arin pulled away, "N-Not this time." Jon nodded as Arin lifted Jon onto the kitchen counter. He just kept kissing Jon. That's all he wanted to to, kiss Jon like his life depended on it. He pulled Jon a little closer to him. "I-I missed you so much." Arin said in between kissing. "I did too..." Jon replied. he let go as he took Jon into the bedroom. "I-I thought you said-" "I know what I said." Jon trusted Arin. Arin kicked off his shoes as did Jon. They both laid in bed together. Arin turned to his side as he cuddled Jon. "I just want to hold you Jon, just like we used to." Jon smiled as he nuzzled into Arin's chest more. Arin kissed Jon's head as he said, "Can we just stay like this?" Jon nodded. "You deserve it. I'm staying, for you, but i'm not coming back to grumps." "I understand, the fans would be confused." Jon laughed quietly as Arin hugged him.


	21. Normal boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's a young innocent boy.

Arin let his hand drift across Jon's shoulder as he kissed Jon's cheek. He wrapped his wrapped his arms around Jon neck as he kissed him more. Jon laughed a little. "Take a break, c'mon." Jon nodded as he followed Arin. Arin kissed him as he closed the bedroom door. Arin kissed him harder as Jon wanted to start already. Jon bounce a little he put his hands on Arin's chest. Arin took off Jon's hat as he unbuttoned his Jeans. Jon licked a stripe up Arin's dick which, for Jon's mouth, relatively big. Jon took it in his mouth as Arin rubbed Jon's fluffy hair, pulling it out of his face. Arin massaged Jon's head as he bobbed his head up and down. Arin smiled as Jon made desperate moans. Arin pulled Jon's head back as he leaned down and kissed him. Jon breathed heavily as he was trying hold his breath when doing it. Arin let Jon catch his breath a little. "Ready?" Arin said in a soft voice. Jon nodded. He put Jon's head back as Jon went a little slower this time, at his own pace. He started to thrust a little into Jon's mouth. He didn't do it fast, and he didn't go all the way, just a little. Jon let go again as he sighed. Arin knew it was a little harder for Jon to do. He kissed Jon's head as he said, "Good boy Jon, you doing so good." This made Jon feel a little better. Jon wanted to try one more time. Arin laughed a little as Jon tried. Jon was doing a lot better this time, he wasn't gagging as much. Arin knew that he was going to finish very soon. Arin pushed Jon's chin back, but enough for Jon to have his mouth on the head. He guided Jon to just suck that at the moment. Arin said to Jon as he kept going, "Alright, don't worry about swallowing.." Jon nodded as Arin came into his warm mouth. Arin had Jon stand up as he led Jon into the bathroom. "You can spit it out now Jon." Jon nodded as he spit everything in his mouth out. Arin and Jon went back out as Arin kiss Jon. "You want me to do on the bed now?" Jon nodded as he sat on the bed. Arin took off Jon's shirt as Jon Threw his pants on the ground. Arin reached over as he grabbed a bottle of lube. Arin grabbed one of the pillows as he put it under Jon's hips. "We're gonna start out small." Jon looked at Arin in agreement as Arin put the gel onto his finger. "You ready Jon? I want you to relax okay?" Jon laid his back as he sighed making sure he was okay. Arin put his finger slightly in as he felt Jon tense up immediately. Jon grabbed Arin's hand, "Does that hurt Jon?" "N-No..but it feels weird.." "It will, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Arin slowly thrusted his fingers in as he felt Jon get a little looser. Arin squirted the gel on himself as he put the head in a little. He started with slow thrusts. Arin put himself in a little more as Jon groaned. "Does that hurt?" Jon nodded as Arin pulled out. Arin kissed Jon head, "Don't be afraid to say it's too much Jon." Jon wrapped his legs around Arin's waist as Arin poured a little more on. He thrusted in farther than Jon was comfortable with. Jon huffed as he said, "D-Don't..." Arin nodded as he let himself rest there. Jon nodded as he said, "O-Okay.." Arin went in as he deep as he could, but not quite to the base. Arin pulled out as he thrusted back in. "That feel good?" Jon smiled. Arin kissed Jon as he thrusted a tiny bit faster. Jon moaned as it was finally feeling really good. Arin kissed Jon's neck as Jon grasped onto Arin's shoulder. Arin thrusted in and out gaining speed as they went on. Jon moaned again as Arin was hitting a sensitive spot of Jon's. Arin noticed that Jon was getting closer with each thrust. Jon whimpered into Arin's shoulder as Arin knew one more thing and Jon was going to go over the edge. Arin placed his hand on Jon's shaft as he thrusted in and out of Jon while pumping his fist. Jon moaned, "A-Arin~ Don't stop, P-Please don't stop~" Arin laughed as he replied, "I won't Jon, trust me I won't." He kept going as the white fluid was going into his hand. Arin let go as he reached for some tissues. He wiped off his hand as he wiped off Jon's dick in the process. He helped Jon get dressed As Arin put on his sweatpants. Arin rubbed Jon's head as he grabbed Jon's hips lifting them onto his, He kissed Jon as Jon crossed his legs and arms. Arin carried him to the couch as both of them laid there as cuddled each other. Arin let out a slew of kisses on the side of Jon's warm head. Arin rubbed Jon's back as he whispered, "I love you Jon." Jon said as his voice muffled into Arin's shirt, "I love you too.."


	22. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprived and comfortable o the bed, what happened??

Jon and Arin were playing video games, and Arin was like tired, like really tired because they had just played video games for a couple hours. Arin was going to go because he hated staying over. When Jon looked out the window. "Dude...." "What?" "Your fucked, it's white out there. maybe a couple inches." Arin turned around pissed off because he was tired and he wanted to get home now! Jon made the couch nicely and he was a pro at it because Barry and Ross would come over after getting drunk from parties. Jon turned off the light and went into the other room as he fell asleep almost instantly for being equally tired. So Arin gets on the couch and falls asleep, finally after like 40 minutes trying to. Jon wakes up to creak but it's Arin and he's tip-toe-ing in so he can get on the bed. Jon feels a small dip in the bed as he realizes, "What the fuck are you-" "It's cold." "What?" "I think a tree it and your apartment is freezing." Arin wrapped himself in the sheets like a mega pissed off burrito and he's squirming and kicking because it super uncomfortable and Jon has 1000 things in the bed. "Are you going to kick all fucking night man?" "Dude you have like 1 million things in here!" Arin kicks Jon in the back (which he's pretty sure it was his butt) And Jon gets really annoyed. He sees Arin and he knows if he doesn't do something they will both wake up pissed off at each other. "Do you want me t uh-" "Yeah, yeah..." Jon gets up and he fetches more blankets because Arin said it was cold before so Arin lays on the couch as Jon drapes another blanket over him. Jon goes back to bed as he throws every stuffed toy sock and anything off the bed. Arin comes back as he wines, "The couch is lumpy." "What?" "It's uncomfortable." So Arin climbs up and once again he is kicking, except he is kicking nothing so Jon kicks him back. "Dude, what?" "You were kicking so i kicked back." They both sighed as Arin was yet again kicking. "Are you the princess and the fuckin pea?" "What?" "The princess and the fuckin pea? Can't sleep?" "It's not my bed." "What color dress should we get you." "Jon don't start." "Ariiiiiiin, should it be pink?" Now Jon is actually yelling because fuck sleep. "Jon stop!" It sounds as if Arin is trying not to laugh. So now Jon is tickling Arin because why not they were having so much fun now! "S-Stop! haha! J-jon! hehe! HA! St-" Arin's whole body jerks to the side as Jon realized he wasn't tickling Arin's sides, it was Arin's underwear. "I-I'm sorry dude." Arin was now on the floor and Jon felt like he was going to be sick because he was touching Arin. Then Jon realizes. "D-Do you have a boner Arin?" The squirming, the 'I can't sleep' crap. Now Arin really is mortified. "It's not- I just...I don't-" Jon asked something that was arousing his suspicion. "Is it- D-Do you like me Arin?" "Dude I- I don't even...What?" "It's simple Arin, do you?" Jon tries t make sure he doesn't sound like a jerk, like he really cares. "I mean its not like you have morning wood or that it's too-" For once Jon actually hears the worst of Arin. "Sh-Shut up..." It sounded so quiet and broken, like he really was embarrassed. Arin climbs back onto the bed as he curls himself into a ball. Jon takes a deep breath as he starts to kiss Arin. He guesses that Arin would tense up and freeze but, Jon feels Arin Arin's tongue go into his mouth, and now all of a sudden they are aggressively kissing each other. And Arin throws Jon under him as Arin keeps himself on Jon's hips. Jon kinda feels Arin, and it's huge but he focuses on kissing Arin and now Arin is placing himself on Jon. Jon feels himself buck his hips against Arin's because they are doing this! Arin nuzzles into Jon neck and moans because that is all he could do right now. Arin does it again as Jon realized Arin's now grinding on Jon. "F-Fuckin' Shit~" He hears Arin moan into Jon's neck. Jon lets out a small groan as it did feel nice. And Now Jon had his hands on Arin's hips because he's moving differently, like jerking it down and Jon is with it because he is pushing Arin down at all the right moments and it feels like heaven. And then Arin sinks his teeth into Jon's shit because he shaking violently, and Jon sees and realizes that Arin isn't shaking he's shuddering and going faster because he cumming right then and there. Arin bucks his hips a few more times as he finally does and he moans so loud into Jon's shoulder. And Jon knows Arin's done but he's not so he grabs his erection even through the pajama pants and just starts thrusting as hard and fast as he could because he's almost done and Jon groans loudly as kisses Arin.

Both of them laid there, not talking or looking at each other. "I-I like girls Jon..." Arin's tone is off, like not questioned but he's confused. "Yeah, I mean tits are fucking fantastic." Jon agrees. "C'mere!" Jon throws an arm around Arin as he pulls him in laughing a little. "Isn't this whatcha came in here for?" "No...I.." "What?" "I think I..." "What?!" "I think I came in here for you to...to fuck me..." Jon sighs as he pulls Ari in closer. "I-I'm not gay..." "Okay..." "I'm serious.." "I said okay!" Arin sat up straight as he said, "C-an you do something?" "What?" Jon sits up too as Arin says, "Kiss me..." Jon gets closer as Arin says, "I-I don't just mean like a kiss I mean....I-I want you to make out with, like really hard." Jon nodded as he grabs Arin's neck, Jon starts to kiss him but like throws Arin under him, as if they were going to do it again. And Arin is accepting it and Jon already had another boner and so does Arin. Jon stops as Arin says, "I-I..." Jon replied, "I think, I'm bisexual...because that was..." Arin finishes, "Really hot, I know...It-It's weird though." Jon nodded. Jon and Arin both laid back down as he said to Jon. "I-I think I really like you Jon..." "I do too Arin." "Do you...do you wanna go on a date together?" Jon smiled, "Yeah..." Jon pulled Arin back into the spooning position as Arin accepts that maybe he is a little gay..for Jon.


	23. Jon in highschool #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets called a slur and sometimes it really hurts...

Arin was sitting in the front of the room as he watched Jon and Barry sing their hearts out. Arin laughed at the funny parts. School was about to end after this class. Everyone hated them because they were gay. And yeah Jon made jokes, but Sometimes they took it too far. "FAGGOTS!" That word would set Jon in a bummed out mood. The teachers knew, and they knew when Jon and Arin were having a bad day. Their parents were best friends as well. They always stood up for those two. Nate came over from college to tell Jon it was going to be okay. Arin was in football and Jon was in theater. The football guys would give Arin so much shit for being with Jon. They were done as Jon got up and grabbed his bag. Arin wrapped his arms around Jon as he kissed him, "You were so good Jon!" He gave Barry a hug next, "Greta Job Barry! Killed it on the solo!" Arin kissed Jon again as he said, "Let's go! In my car man! We're going to the arcade. Jimmy's got free pizza on Fridays." Jon nodded as he held hands with Arin. "FUCKING FAGGOTS!" Jon heard in the hallway. Jon winced as he heard it. "Jon, on c'mon they are just words. Don't cry, please?" The teacher ran after the kid. The kid looked at Jon as he said, "Why don't you guys go fuck in the girls room for once you pussies!" He kicked Jon in balls as Jon started to cry. Arin and Barry helped Jon up as Arin picked Jon up and carried him. Jon cried on Arin's shoulder as Arin comforted him. "Hey Jon it's okay." He kissed Jon's head as he said, "It's gonna be okay." "I-It's never okay Arin! This always happens!" Jon sat in the passenger seat as he stayed quiet the whole time. He dropped Barry off as he whispered, "Later tonight." He took Jon to his house as he set the keys down on the counter. "What happened." "Go to the bedroom Jon, I'll be in in a minute." Jon nodded as he shut the door. "Whats wrong Arin?" "Jon got bullied again, in class." "What did he say?" "Fucking faggots and then, why dont you guy fuck in the girls bathroom pussies." Arin's mom hugged Arin. "Then..he kicked Jon." "Where?" Arin looked at here. She covered her mouth in shock. "Just give some...time alone.." She nodded. He went into the bedroom. Jon held his pants. "Does it still burn?" "Yeah..." Arin turned on his TV as Jon sat in between him. Arin pulled off Jon's Jeans and underwear. "Hey what are you doing!?" Arin kissed Jon's cheek as he said, "Just relax, you've been too uptight." Arin put his hand around Jon's shaft. He started to stroke Jon as Jon groaned. Arin quickly unbuttoned Jon's shirt as he twisted Jon's left nipple. Jon reached for Arin's thigh, at least something to squeeze. Jon laid his back into Arin chest as Arin kept going pumping his hand faster. Jon desperately moaned Arin's name as Arin went faster. "Arin~ Arin I'm cumming~ R-Right now~" Arin felt it graze over his fingers as Jon squirted onto Arin's bed. Arin kissed him as he let go, he held Jon in place as kept kissing him.He wrapped his arms around Jon's stomach as he pulled him closer. Arin pulled Jon's underwear up as he buttoned his Jeans. Both of them turned to their sides as Arin spooned Jon. Arin put is leg over Jon kicking them to the side. "Don't think about those kids Jon, think about me." Jon laughed a little. "Me, fucking the shit out of you, got you are so handsome you know that Jon. God I would bend you over as I fuck your tight little ass so hard you wouldn't be able to go to school. Then I would jizz you warm ass as you moan like you always do. God you moaning is what sets me off. I could just put you in a room and hear you moan all day Jon, thats what I jack off to At night. You, you always wanna get the dominace but, you just to damn adorable too. God, maybe I could get you to ride me one day. Just the thought of you grinding on me-" "O-Okay Arin! I get it." Jon said laughing. Despite Jon being totally spent from what just happened Jon did get a little excited from the thought of Arin just going off on him. "Wanna go to the arcade in a bit?" "Yeah, j-just give me a minute." "What not flaccid yet?" "Maybe if you didn't put those thoughts in my head. Jon laughed as he laid with Arin just a little longer.


	24. Prom queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Jon, what couldn't they do? Get...elected for...prom...

Jon booked it from school to get home, he was so excited for prom, it was the last dance of the year and he was going with Arin. "What's the rush?" Jon's mom asked. "It's prom night!" "Honey it's not until 7." Jon groaned I know, I know but two hours I can get ready in!" Jon's mom sighed. Jon played some video games which cost him and hour but Jon kept staring at the clock which made it go slower. Finally it hit 6 as Jon rushed to get in the shower. He made sure he scrubbed extra hard and made sure he was extra clean. Jon looked at himself in the mirror as he combed his hair.He usually never worse cologne and deodorant because fuck hygiene, but he wanted to wear it s he smelled okay. He started to put on his suit as he slipped on his vest. Jon put his jacket on as he made sure his suit was on okay. It wasn't tight, but it was loose either. Jon buttoned it up as he was so excited. He got into his parents car as he kept messing with his tie. "What's wrong?" "Nervous?" "Why?" "Uh i have a date tonight..." "Who's the lucky girl?" "He's not a she." "Who the cute boy then?" "Mooom!" His mom laughed as she said, "You look fine sweetheart, just go have fun." Jon smiled as he got out of the car. Arin waved as Jon smiled. "Hey," He said swiftly. Arin laughed as he kissed Jon. "What?" "You look..." "What? D-Do I look bad?" "No, you look dashing Jon, absolutely dashing." Jon blushed a wild red as he held Arin's hand. The strobe lights and the pink everywhere was crazy. There were drinks and snacks and everyone was dancing. Arin sat down at a table with Barry. "Going stag Barry?" He nodded, "Yeah Alex is with me though." "Yeah, Nate is home too his girlfriend bailed at the last minute." Jon laughed a little, "Poor Nate he's always getting the bad luck." Jon sat on Arin's lap as Arin said, "Nate did but I know I didn't." Arin kissed Jon as Barry smiled, "I'm glad for you two. You guys seem really great!" Jon smiled as he went to get fruit punch for Arin, Jon was getting a beer (Though some kids did get caught, thank god for Austin.) Jon came back as he drank some. Jon and Arin started talking, god they could talk for hours. Jon put his hand on Arin's thigh which he felt but ignored. Jon squeezed it slightly as he got slightly closer. Arin looked at Jon, his brown eyes which he could drown in so easily. Jon kissed Arin, Arin kissed him back. It was going fast but slow, Arin could taste the monster that lingered in Jon's mouth even though he told Jon to stop drinking it. Jon's hands wrapped around Arin's neck as he deepened the kiss a little. They both let go only leaving a small spit trail between each other. Jon looked away as he sat back down in his seat. Jon sighed with contentment as Arin said, "Let's go!" "G-Go? Go where?" Arin took Jon's hand as he rushed over to the dance floor. "What? Arin I-" "No, No, No look." "The top 6 nominees for Prom king are..." The guy listen them off. Jon was hoping for Barry to be prom king. "The prom king is.....Arin Hanson!" Jon jumped up and down as he hugged Jon. Arin went up on stage as he grabbed the crown, fixing it." "And the prom queen was....." The principle went a little silent. "J-Jon Jafari!" Jon was a little embarrassed by the title but everyone cheered. Jon went onstage with Arin as both of them kissed. They called their names down as everyone started to slow dance. Jon put his arms around Arin's neck as he kiss him and hugged him. It wasn't long before both of them were out side. Jon breathed in the fresh air as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Jon and Arin sat outside as Arin pressed his head against Jon's. Jon said, "Thanks for tonight Arin, really. It was nice." Arin smiled, "Anything for you Jon." Jon and Arin shared one last kiss as they both went home. "How was it Jon?" "Perfect.."


	25. Jon gets caught #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon passed off that he wasn't gay. Until he's gets caught red handed

Jon and Arin always casually kissed each other, not like making out, full on mouth to mouth, but they did kiss each others cheeks. Jon has always defensively said he's not gay and Arin touched dicks with other guys so he didn't care. "I-I can't hold hands with a guy it freaks me out..." Arin laughed a little because it was weird that Jon could kiss him but couldn't touch him in any way that could be misinterpreted as 'sensual'. Arin left for a little he was talking to Barry and it had been almost 20 minutes. Jon was getting antsy and he cracked the door open. Arin and Barry were arguing, and Jon knew that when Arin started arguing it was gong to last a long time. Jon sighed as he laid on the couch. Jon sighed as he pulled out his phone. He checked once more at the door to make sure that no one was coming in. Jon typed a few letters, pornhub.com Jon checked one last time. pornhub.com/gay. Jon with one hand started to unbuckle his belt which made a loud jangling sound. Every thing he did started to sound really loud like unzipping his pants, to pulling his pants off. Jon clicked on a video, to be fair he had a preference of porn, and being that he had a account it was on his featured playlist. Jon lowered the volume a little as he watched closely. He started rubbing himself even through the thick fabric, he saw the guy. He was kinda like Arin, shoulder length hair, well built and had a deep voice. He studied it as they started to kiss and have sex finally. Jon set the phone down on the side as he hastily pulled off his underwear. He spat on his hand as he finally could properly masturbate. Jon picked the phone back up as he imaged him in that situation. Arin would just be there, and he would touch Jon so softly and kiss him, and then he would be so gentle with Jon. He would thrust into Jon, but not fast, at Jon's pace. Jon panted as he pumped his cock faster, he heard one of the guys say in his ear, "You like that you fuckin' bitch? You like getting fucked in the ass?" Jon groaned as he kept going getting very close. He heard the door slam shut as Arin went over to sit down. Jon started to go in a panic as Arin saw Jon scramble to his feet. Jon was completely ruined, he was turned off immediately and lost the feeling instantly. Jon pulled up his Jeans as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "W-Were you just-" Arin was interrupted by Jon's phone, "F-Fuck me with that huge cock of yours~" "Yeah baby come here~" Jon felt himself got completely warm with embarrassment. "Was that a guy saying that?" Jon pulled out his phone as he turned it off. "N-No...It-It wasn't." Jon swallowed hard as Arin said, "Were you just jerking off on the couch?" "N-No I wasn't okay!" "Dude, your fly is down and you pant's aren't even fully on you hips." Jon fixed his pants quickly. Jon sighed as he grabbed his jacket rushing out the door. Barry, Dan and Suzy all saw Jon storm, out. "Jon! C'mon we can talk about this!" "What happened?" Barry and Dan asked, "Jon tried to jerk one out on the couch and I caught him." "Shit that's terrible." "What he didn't tell me was he was watching gay porn." Dan and Barry looked at each other. They then looked at Suzy. Suzy said, putting her glasses back on, "Listen don't act like Arin doesn't do it too." Arin grabbed Jon's shoulder, "Come back in Jon we can just talk, just you and me." "What is there to talk about Arin? Really-I Mean, you just-" Jon sighed. "I...I'm sorry Jon, just please come back inside." Jon reluctantly followed back inside. Jon went into the other room with Arin as he shut the door. Jon and Arin both sat down as he looked at Jon. "Were you?" "Was I what?" "Jacking off?" "Y-Yeah..." "To?" Jon groaned, "Do I really have to tell you?" "C'mon it's can't be that bad...Just read the title." Jon pulled out his phone, "long haired stud fucks moaning bottom." Arin sighed. "I-I'm assuming it was-" "Yeah gay fucking porn, whatever can I go now?" "I-I don't understand I thought you weren't gay." "I just said that so you would stop touching me all the time. because then I would go home and lay in bed staring at the ceiling and I wouldn't be able to go to bed unless I jacked off to your picture, or you or the moment you touched me." "So, that's-" "Yeah..Arin, I'm fucking gay. And yeah this is the only video that can watch because it's the only one that resembles my fantasy." "Jon, it's okay.." "No it's not Arin..." Arin could hear Jon's voice break like he was actually really embarrassed and ashamed. "I-I'll leave you alone for a bit." Jon nodded as he silently cried into his knees. Arin pulled out his phone as he clicked on the same video. He leaned against the bathroom door as he grazed the video only watching parts of it. He came back out as his phone was hidden. "Did you-" "No, you walked in before I could." Arin sat down as he picked up the controller. Arin pushed the record button as he said in a grumpy tone, "Welcome back to-" He fumbled to push the mute button. Jon ran over as he locked the door. "Fuck it." "Fuck-what?" Arin climbed on Jon who was sprawled across the couch. Jon backed up a little as he was startled by Arin's sudden movements. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Jon asked. Arin said, "Just relax a little and I'll tell you." Jon nodded as he somewhat trusted Arin. Arin said, "Promise you won't get mad." "You know I can't.." Arin rolled his eyes. "Fine." Arin grabbed Jon's face as he pulled him into a warm loving kiss. Arin kissed him more, a little aggressively this time. Jon was getting excited as he pulled Arin in closer, Jon started to get into it too. Jon grabbed Arin, and now they had something going both of them felt their boners brush up against each other a couple times. Jon was focused on kissing Arin though. Arin started to stick his tongue in Jon's mouth as Jon did the same, now they were REALLY getting into it. Arin finally has the courage to take the next step and he yanks Jon's belt off throwing it on the floor. Arin unbuttons Jon's pant's like a pro as Jon moaned, "A-Arin, please~" Desperate moans were escaping Jon as he needed a release. Arin loosened Jon's pants as he grabbed Jon's shaft, and Jon slightly thrusted into Arin's hand. Arin felt Jon's sensitive spot as Jon shuddered. Jon wasn't done, no, not nearly but it did feel nice when Arin felt over that spot. The door handle shook as Jon looked over. Arin moved his chin as Jon was looking at him, "I locked the door, don't worry." Jon huffed as he kissed Arin, something to distract him from loosing it all. Barry tried jerking the handle more, but nothing was working. He leaned against the door. Arin kissed Jon again as he rubbed against the spot. "F-Fuck Arin~" Barry quickly got off as he went back to the living room. "What's up?" "Doors locked." "Why?" "They did it." "What?" Dan asked. Barry said, "Their boning dude, like y'know." "R-Really?" "Yeah dude, I just heard Jon." "Like full on?" "I-I don't know but by the sound of it Jon and Arin are kinda going at it a little.a" Arin grabbed Jon's legs as he put them on his waist. Arin started to thrust into Jon as Jon moaned. "Hah~Sh-Shit~" Arin was really liking the feeling too, Jon felt really warm and maybe that was just his body heat but he also felt tight, really tight, like tighter than any girl he's ever had sex with. Arin kept going harder and harder with each thrust making Jon moaned louder and louder. "A-Arin~" Jon could feel Arin. "Now way dude! There is now way." Dan put his ear to the door. "F-Fuck~ H-Harder Arin~ I-I need you to go Harder~" Arin was slamming into Jon and damn did t feel so fucking good. Until finally, "A-Arin fuck don't stop~ Please don't s-stop~ I-I'm cumming~" Jon Moaned pretty loud as he was interrupted by Arin's sweet kiss. Dan backed away from the door as they both sat down. Arin didn't care at this point and just used his shirt the wiped themselves off. They both got dressed in a heated mess but they both kissed each other, rather they made out with each other for just a little more, in a forgiving way. Like it was going to be alright from now on. It was going to be okay to occasionally have sex together, it was going to be okay to jack off on the grumps couch. Jon let go as Arin slightly petted his head. "C'mon lets go, I'll drive you home." They both unlocked the door as they shut it. Suzy looked like she could care less, well she cared, but not enough for her to be surprised by the news. Barry and Dan looked at Jon and Arin. Their clothes weren't exactly neat, more so Jon. his buttons were totally wrong. "Have fun in there?" Arin laughed a little. "You better fucking burn those damn clothes when you done." Arin flipped them both off as he pushed Jon along.


	26. the Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has an embarrassing video..

Today was a normal day, well a better than normal day! Jon was having such a good day and holding his head high. Arin was with Jon and they were doing grumps. Jon was being so energetic and happy. Jon finished the episode. He sat down on the couch as Arin went into the kitchen. "Dude Arin!" Dan snickered. "You have to see this fucking video!" "What?" Dan played the video. It was Jon, and he was dancing to some boy band with no shirt on. He kinda dancing dramatically. It was kinda funny but Jon was trying to be 'sexy' in his definition. Arin laughed a little. He watched more as he realized what this video was. He watched as he walked in catching Jon. he saw Jon fall on the floor as he screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Jon threw something at the door as he turned off the camera. Arin looked at Dan. "Who posted that?" "I did!" Arin looked at him. "Why-Why would you post that Dan?" "B-Because it's funny." Arin was necessarily anger but confused. "D-Dan, this some video Jon was trying to film, it was his video. A private video...why did you upload it?" "Because it funny when Jon screamed." Arin came back as he sat down. He tried to forget it to keep Jon in a good mood. He put his arm around Jon as Jon leaned into his chest. Dan went over and showed the video to a couple other people. The video started getting more and more hits, almost more than a jontron video. Arin knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Jon," "A-Arin, I'll be in my room okay?" "O-Okay?" "Don't come in..." "Yeah what ever." Jon started to play video games as he listened to music. It was his favorite band nsync. He loved them since he was a kid. His favorite song was bye bye bye. Jon had his shirt off before from working out and playing the VR head set. He turned on a camera for shits and giggles as he danced. It was so stupid but Jon was dancing away. Jon must've not heard the knock but Arin came into his room, "Hey Jon do you have-" Jon saw Arin as he fell on his arm. He groaned as he jumped up yelling, "GET OUT!!! NOW!!" Jon slammed the door as he turned off the camera. Jon had as huge bruise on his side as his arm hit right into his side. Jon put his shirt on as he went outside. "What?!" "First, are you okay?" "I'm fine.." "Okay do you have batteries?" Jon shoved Arin. "FUCK YOU!" Arin laughed as he pulled Jon into his chest. "I love you even when you are a fuckin' guy from magic Mike." Jon hit Arin's side.

Jon laughed as he continued to watch the show. "Dude Larry the Cable guys is so under rated!" "You got that right, I mean who doesn't like mater from cars and his stand up shows are gold!" Jon smiled. He heard Dan. "Hey Barry! How many hits does it have!?" Arin stood up yelling, "I said take the video down Dan!" Jon got curious so he went over and looked as the guys watched it. Jon covered his mouth as he had a wave of emotions. Embarrassment, shame, and scared. Arin saw as he said, "Jon, no, no, no, no, come it's it's going to be okay." "D-Don't touch me Arin! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Jon ran into his bedroom as he cried. He was so embarrassed that the video was put up. He was so ashamed that he even made it and angry by the fact they would put up a video like that of him. Dan and Arin went outside. Arin shoved him against the car. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I told you to take it down and now look what happened! Jon's fucking crying!" "Not my fault he's a bitch!" Arin grabbed Dan's collar. "Do not! Call him names in front of me! You will take that video of hm down and you will apologize!" Dan scoffed, "Fine!" Dan walked in as he took the video down. Arin knocked on his door as Jon wiped the tear away. "What?!" Arin sat by him. "I'm sorry that Dan put up the video..I-I didn't even know he did." Arin pulled Jon into a tight warm hug. "I-I'm so sorry Jon...really I am." Jon hugged him back as he said in a trembling voice, "I-I know you are." Arin kissed Jon. "Dan wanted to tell you something." Jon nodded as he went out into the living room. "Jon I...I'm sorry." Jon hugged him as Dan let out a small, "Awww." Jon said, "I-I forgive you." Dan laughed as he turned on his phone plugging in a speaker. "I have a little Idea." "What?" Dan took off his shirt as he plugged in his speaker. Both Barry and Arin caught on as they took off their shirts. Dan played the song as Jon laughed. They all cheezily danced together as they hugged Jon. Jon laughed as he said, "I love you guys.."


	27. The concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's a big billy Joel fan

Arin was taking Jon out to this place he really wanted to go to. Jon has gotten into Billy Joel and Phil Collins recently and He's been listening to their music non stop. Arin thought he might treat Jon tonight to something really nice.

"Damn it!" Jon angrily said. Arin came over, "What's up?" "These fuckin' tickets get so expensive sometimes." Arin laughed, "Yeah well, he's popular. I mean come on, Billy Joel? Every person out there would like to see him." Arin kissed his cheek as he said, "Get you sweat shirt on we're going out." "Out? Where?" "Dinner, come on, put a sweat shirt on I'm serious it'll get really cold outside." Jon put on his shirt as he grabbed his keys. "Let's go.." Jon that Arin had a bunch of money in his wallet. "What you don't know how to use a credit card?" Arin laughed, "I just wanted to pay with cash man." Jon nodded as he gave Arin his keys. Arin put on Jon's CD. Of course it had most if not all Billy Joel songs burned on it. 

Jon laughed as Arin turned it up a little. Jon saw that Arin was on the highway. "Arin where the hell are you going?" "It's a surprise." Jon rolled his eyes. He pulled into a parking spot as he said, "Don't scream okay?" Jon nodded. "I bought us tickets to the concert you wanted to go to." Jon's eyes widened. "Your fucking with me..." "No here." Arin handed him the tickets. "WHAT?! YOU REALLY!??" Jon hugged Arin as he said, "Thank you so fucking much Arin!!" Jon sat in his seat in awe. "You really did this Arin?" "Of cource, you need a break from Jontron. You've been a workaholic lately. Jon, I don't even sleep with you anymore. Your always falling asleep on the couch from typing up scripts. You need a break, like something to get your mind off of Jontron." "I-I still have so much to do though, Arin this is nice, but I need to do the acting and the editing is going to take so damn long because adobe-" Arin grabbed Jon as he kissed him. Arin tangled his hand's in Jon's hair as he kept kissing Jon. He pushed his forehead against Jon's, "You need this Jon...please?" Jon touched Arin's hand as he said, "Y-Your really want me to? We'll lose money..." "Jon..I don't care about money, I care about you." Arin smiled as he patted Jon's leg, "Let's go before we miss it." 

Jon and Arin walked in as he handed Jon a beer, "Don't get too drunk." Jon nodded as he leaned over the edge of the bars. It was a little over the stage where the lights were on. Jon smiled as Arin pointed. The lights went out as Billy Joel came out. Arin saw that Jon's eyes lit up with excitement. The whole time Jon was dancing and singing and for once Arin saw Jon having fun. Arin started getting into it a little after the break. Jon for the record, hated anything that had to do with him embracing Arin. Whatever it was, holding hand, hugs, even just quick kisses on the cheeks. Jon hated it all in the fear that he would get bullied mercilessly. He's said before it's happened in school. 

Jon cried as he was kicked in the stomach. "Get up bitch boy!" "Yeah come on Faggot face!" Jon shielded his head as he was beat up. "Come theater boy! Get up you fuckin' pussy!" They snickered as they left Jon. Barry was passing him. "H-Holy fucking Christ Jon-come on." he slung Jon's arm over his shoulder as Jon ripped away. "D-Don't hold me like that!" "Why?" "I-It's gay!" "But Jon aren't you-" "N-No! I-I'm not!" "Then who's your crush?" "S-Suzy! She's my crush." "Dude she's Dan's chick." "S-So?" "You gay Jon.." "F-Fine! J-Just don't touch me.." 

Jon looked at Arin with loving eyes. He grabbed Arin's shoulder as he pulled him into a sudden kiss. Jon wrapped his arm's around Jon's waist as he continued to kiss him. He let go as he smiled, he hugged Arin's chest as the show ended. Arin said to Jon softly, "You tired?" Jon nodded as he yawned. He sat in the car as he started doze off. He couldn't remember going back home that much. Arin shook Jon's arm. Jon jumped awake. "Hey, Hey Jon you awake?" Arin laughed a little. "C'mon, lets get you to bed." Jon nodded as he got out of the car. He could hardly walked he was so tired. Arin grabbed Jon as he carried him. "Come on sleepy head." Jon groaned. Arin closed the door as he let Jon fall into the bed. Arin turned off the light as he got in bed. Jon kicked his jeans off as he took off his shirt. Jon pulled the sheets over him as Arin pulled him closer. Jon smiled as he drifted off to bed.

Arin sipped the cup of coffee as he came out to the living room. Jon was on his laptop. Arin rolled his eyes as he grabbed the laptop hitting it shut. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Arin held it up higher than Jon could reach. "No more work for a week." "A week?!?! Arin do realized that I have to upload 3 video in a few weeks!?" Arin sighed, "Yeah, I do." "P-Please?" "No crying bullshit, you aren't going to guilt trip me on this one. Arin laughed as he climbed on Jon kissing him. "For Christ sake Jon just relax for once." Jon nodded as Arin sat on the couch. "God what a fucking night last night was." Arin laughed. "You had fun though." "Fun? I had a amazing time-I mean who sees Billy Joel on a daily basis-" Jon rambled about him for a while as Arin put on a movie. "Alright-Alright, I get it. Now just watch a movie for me, I mean it is your favorite. You need a something to take you mind off, again." Jon laughed as he leaned into Arin's arm.


	28. Jon's ruined wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs to forget, he came to this wedding to congratulate hm, not love him..

Jon smiled as the guy snapped the photo's. Jon hated taking pictures, even with fans. He gave them to fans especially but otherwise he was a tough cookie to crack. He sighed as finally relaxed. Shane rubbed Jon's shoulders as he rested his head there. "Why don't we have a little fun before?" "Sh-Shane really? Not now..." he yanked Jon back into his chest, "Don't lie to me you haven't been gettin' any have you?" Jon rolled his eyes. "It's been a stressful few weeks okay? We don't have time. We have to worry about money for now." "Exactly.." Shane whispered. He felt Shane lightly kiss his neck. "F-Fine! But we have to be quick.." Shane laughed. "Don't look at me, you take longer." Jon scoffed as they went inside. Shane brought Jon into the bathroom. Shane lifted Jon onto the sink as Shane took off his jacket. He rolled up his sleeves as he took off Jon's pants. Shane pulled out a container of lube. "You think I wouldn't bring it?" Jon laughed, "Your always prepared." Shane laughed "Yeah I am aren-" "Except...These.." Jon reached into his own jacket pulling out a golden case the the word magnum on it. "Condoms, the one thing you can't bring." Shane smiled as he nicked it out of Jon's hands. He put it on as he locked the door. Jon dug his nails into Shane's back as Shane pushed into him. Jon let out a small whimper as Shane pulled out and pushed back in. Jon laid his head on Shane's shoulder as Shane started to thrust a little more constantly. Jon smiled at Shane as he moaned. "Not too loud Jon jeez." "Sh-Shut up you bastard." Shane laughed as he kissed him going a little faster. Jon said in a desperate tone, "F-Fast Shane, P-Please~" Shane nodded as he went faster. Jon felt himself shudder a little as he tried not to but he was getting closer. "Sh-Shane~" Shane laughed as he knew how to control himself when he was finishing. Jon gripped Shane's back as he was finishing a lot earlier. Shane stopped as surprisingly both of them were done. Jon pulled up his pants as he fixed his attire. Shane stared at him. "Why so early?" "Wh-What?" "You were 3 minutes early." "What do you mean?" "I timed it every single time, you finish 3 minutes after me every time, what made you finish quicker?" Jon sighed, "I-I just don't do anything much.." "Jackin-" "No! None of that! I-Its been really hard to resist but I have been." Shane hugged Jon from behind. "Y-You know I love you right?" "Yeah...I-I do Shane." "I want to...stop seeing each other." "What do you mean? We aren't dating." "No, I mean I don't want to be friends anymore." "Shane, What's wrong?" "It's too hard on me...for....for me to see you.." "What do you mean? I-I don't understand." "Jon! I'm fucking tired of you pretending with me! I love you so much and I can't have you. I-I should be proud but I'm not. I'm sorry Jon..I just can't take it. It's eating away at me." Jon grabbed Shane's hand. "Shane I-" "Don't Jon..your deserve this...I'm just being an fucking baby." "Shane Wait!" Shane walked off as the clock was ticking. Jon sighed as he threw his jacket back on. He walked out as he was standing waiting for his going-to-be wife. Jon sighed as he tried to calm down. He smiled as he zoned out when the priest was saying things. "Do you take this man-" "I do.." He looked to Jon, "Do you?" Jon looked at him. He stuttered as everyone waited. She looked at him as she whispered, "Jon...I know you...don't pretend..." Jon sighed, "I-I'm so sorry..." She put a hand to his cheek, "You deserve to be Happy..you don't need to explain anything." Jon nodded. "I Can't.." He ran over to Shane as he embraced him in a kiss. "Shane..I-I love you too, I can't let you die alone like this." Everyone was in a surprise. Shane held Jon's head to his chest. Jon and Shane went into the bathroom. "Why did you do that?" "B-Because I really do Love you...I-I can't pretend any more. Why do you think I've been holding it?" Shane walked out with Jon hand in hand. Shane whispered, "I love you..." Jon sighed as they helped clean up. Jon sighed as he sat down with Shane, "I-I love you Shane, earlier you asked me. It was eating at me aswell. I just couldn't say it because I was afraid you would lecture me on how this was good for me. I really do love you though." Shane kissed Jon's head. "I know now why you did it." Jon smiled as Shane smiled back.


	29. Jon get raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's always had a bad feeling.

Jon yawned as he had yet to open his eyes. He was really tired from grumps even after he got over the cold. He and Arin were going to a movie, it was almost 2 when he fell asleep and he knew that Arin would be going out in a few hours to get something. Jon let his hand drift down into his pants. Not that he was intentionally doing it, Arin has told him he should break it before someone would call him weird but Jon shook it off. He had a habit of clenching his boxers. He didn't know why but it started when he was a little kid, around 8 or 9. 

Jon sighed as he heard a breath. His eyes shot open as it was Dan sitting in the chair. Jon jumped up as he pulled his hand out. "W-What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same, you guys weren't supposed to finish until 4." "A-Arin let me sleep for a little. I-I was really tired this morning." "Yeah, I can see that.." Dan's eyes drifted down Jon's body. Jon wondered at what he was staring at, Jon usually didn't wear anything too revealing due to his weight and the fact that he's self conscious to every part of his body.

Shit...those stupid fucking tight briefs he wore for Arin. He always hoped that maybe Arin would get a glimpse of them. Jon felt the blood run from his face. Arin had seen them but liked to pretend he didn't for fun. No wonder Dan was looking. The were so tight around him and it felt good, but it was always hugging his...everything. Jon realized that Dan could see it. Jon pulled up his pants as he stood up ready to leave. "Hey-Hey Jon where are you going." "W-Well I thought that maybe Arin was here." "No, He's long gone. He's been out for about half an hour now." Jon cleared his throat as both of them sat down. Dan sat down next to Jon. "You need to calm down about him. I know you like the guy but Jeez." "W-What?" Jon felt his ears ring a little. "I mean come on, it's very obvious when you like a person. Look at Barry-" "B--Barry?" "-Austin?" "A-Austin?" "And for Christs sake Shane.." Jon looked like he was going to get sick. "It's embarrassing really when you like a person Jon."

Jon sighed as he said, "W-Whatever.." "People talk about you you know.." "Y-Your lying.." "Why would I lie?" There was a small silence. "R-Really?" "Yeah...You really think I was just stumbled across you just touching yourself, sprawled across the couch." "I-I wasn't I just put my hand-" "Yeah right Jon, we both know you lying. Admit that you were just doing that for me." Jon stuttered. He always had a bad feeling about Dan. He was always off, just weird. 

"It's okay Jon..I think it's kinda adorable. He stares at Dan as he saw his hand trailing under his shirt. He snapped out of the daze he was in and moved Dan's hand. "Relax a little Jon." "St-Stop touching me." "Aw come on Jon, doesn't every guy want to be touch a little." "N-Not from you!" "Oh?" Dan huffed as he drew his hand back. "Is that how it's going to be? From everyone fucking everyone but not me?" "Y-Your disgusting!" Jon spat back. 

"Is that any way to talk to your elders? I am so much older than you! You came from 4 hours away and yet you want to act like a entitled brat!" He grabbed Jon's arm. "Arin think you such a slut- you know that right? As for Barry he feels bad. And don't think Shane and Austin like you either, they don't!" "What will they think If I tell them that you said thing about Arin. You think he'll still like you?" 

"D-Dan.." Jon hated begging, it made him seem like some desperate kid. Then again he liked begging for certain...things. "I-I'm sorry if I came out wrong, or in a bad mood okay? C-Can we just forget about this?" Dan smiled with a wrong look. "I have a better idea.." Dan climbed on Jon. Jon was a big guy yeah, but Dan was a lot stronger than he looked. And Jon had no muscle mass whatsoever. "How about you stop being a tease." "G-Get off me!" Jon said as he struggled a little. "Why? How about you pretend I'm Arin. I know you like it rough...Shane told me..." "A-Arin's going to come back, and find you. "No he won't, he won't come back for another hour." Dan laughed, "Your just some pathetic little fan boy who flew a few hours to suck his dick and use his success. Jon huffed, "I-I'll scream!" "No one can hear...Barry's gone with Arin." 

Dan kissed Jon's neck as Jon said trembling, "St-stop it Dan! I-I don't want you to do that!" Dan whispered, "God I like it when you say my name like that." Jon manged to get out from Dan's grip as he fell off the couch onto the floor. Dan rushed and Slammed the door. Dan grabbed Jon by his hair as he ripped his pant's off. "Open you fucking mouth you fat idiot." Jon refused as Dan punched his nose. Jon felt the blood trickle down to his lips as Dan said in his face. "I said open you mouth. Jon cried as he did so. "Finally." Dan put himself in as he shoved Jon's head further. He felt Jon gag as he pulled him off. Jon whimpered as he breathed heavily. 

Aside from coughing he had asthma, he knew that he could never get over it and he never would but he hated blowjobs. It was the hardest. Dan growled as he shoved Jon's head back. Jon bit down on impulse as Dan yelled. "FUCK! YOU ASSHOLE!" Jon cried as Dan dragged him on the couch as he took off Jon's pants. Jon regretted wearing those briefs so much. Dan spit in his hand as he thrusted into Jon. Jon let out a small yelp as it hurt mildly. He felt every thrust of Dan. "P-Please.. Dan stop~ It-It hurts~" "Maybe if you were more cooperative, it would hurt less." Dan reached around to Jon stroking him a little. Jon had never felt more ashamed as he was somewhat hard. Jon had his hand behind his back as Dan's hand slipped.

Dan heard a loud crack as Jon felt the adrenaline rush hit him. He screamed from the pain. The bone's crushed more as Dan yelled, "Shut up!" Dan huffed as he has the audacity to thrust faster. "Shut the fuck up! Your Fine!" Jon saw the blood stain the couch a little. Dan's breaths started to get off track as Jon felt Dan..he finished...inside him...

Dan kissed Jon's head as he left Jon there...naked on the couch. Jon was frozen. He was just raped..by Dan Avidan. Jon fixed his attire as he went into the bathroom. He wrapped his finger in a bandage as he tried not to move it. He sat down as he silently cried. He heard Arin talking with Dan. Arin sat down not looking at Jon. "You didn't tell me you had a little fun with Dan.." Arin had a little smugness as he saw Jon distraught holding his hand. "What happened? Jon?" Jon said nothing. Arin waited for a response as Jon calmly said "T-Take me to the hospital right now." 

"Wh-What happened? Did something happen?" "D-Dan.." Jon started to cry more. "What did he do Jon?" Jon looked at Arin, "D-Dan raped me...I-I'm sorry, I-I tried to tell him to stop." Arin raced to Barry telling him as Barry called the police. Arin ran after as Barry held Jon close to him. 

"HEY!" Arin said as he ran onto the drive way. Arin slammed Dan's head against the car door. Arin was even stronger than Dan. Arin slammed Dan to the ground as he repeatedly punched Dan. He saw the red and Blue lights as Dan tried to flee. Arin ran after dragging him to the ground as Barry and Jon came out. The police officer put them both in cuffs as Arin said over the police car's hood, "YOU NOTHIN' BUT A FUCKING RAPIST! YOU FUCKING PIG!" The cop came over as he shoved Dan into the car. He let Arin go as Arin ran to Jon. 

They questioned Jon profusely and Jon couldn't even answer to the male officer. Jon asked to see a female officer as it was easier. The cops were respectful but the interview was even too much. Then put a metal splint into his finger for now to help. They took Dan in. 

Arin and Barry both took Jon to the hospital as all the others joined them. Austin even flew to the quickest flight. Jon got into the ER as Barry sat with Jon in the back seat. Jon laid in Barry's lap as Arin periodically check on them. The whole way was silent. Jon was still crying from the situation. Barry was somewhat crying too. He and Arin both felt at fault for leaving Jon alone. Knowing that Jon was knew to the team. Arin whispered his voice breaking from holding back his tears. "I-I'm so sorry Jon. Really I am." Jon was too stunned. He just couldn't handle the whole thing. 

Jon got into the waiting room as everyone followed. They all looked and checked on Jon. "Well we have a whole party in here." The nurse said chipperly. Jon sat curled up in a ball as he sat in the hospital bed. "When's your birthday sweetheart?" Arin said in a grim tone, "March 24th 1990." Jon sighed as they examined him and put his finger into a cast. Jon asked, "What's going to happen Barry? I-I mean you liv-" "Jon..d-don't worry...I'll be fine." Jon nodded as Arin rubbed his back slightly. "Jon..Can I take you home tonight? Austin will take car of Jacques, but I-I just..I want to make sure you are safe. With me." Jon nodded as Arin hugged him tightly. "I love-" " know Jon, I knew from the day you met me. I love you too. I-I'm sorry for what happened." Jon choked out. "I-It's okay..." Arin kissed Jon's head as he hugged him tighter. What happened today, would change Jon's life with Arin forever.


	30. soccer practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's new, so show 'em around

Arin hit a goal as he slipped into the mud. Austin lent a hand, "C'mon let go. We can't have you falling now!" Arin laughed as he jumped up. Jon came near him, "Move over pipsqueak." "Be nice Jon, he's new." Jon laughed. Jon kicked the ball into the goal five times in a row. Arin huffed. "Wow your good." "Good? Are you blind? I was fucking fantastic." "Jon language. We talked about this." Jon rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you don't do it either." Austin looked at Jon, "Showers." "Aw come on I was Just getting started." "Rules are rules." "Fuck your rules!" "Who's that captain." Jon looked away, "Fine. Next time though, you are getting shoved on the game." "Do that and I'll get you out." Jon scoffed. "You can kick the best player off the team!" Austin raised a brow as he looked over to the locker room. "I'm going! I'm going!" Arin looked at his shorts, "You'll be fine, just use bleach." "But the black will fade," "Trust me, it doesn't." Arin nodded. "Listen you will get the hang of it trust me. Watch." Austin line the ball up as he ran, slid and kicked the ball into the goal. Austin jumped up running over. "Just practice a little more. But for now, I'll give you a break." Arin nodded as he went to the lockers. Arin took off his uniforms as he heard somebody singing. They were really good. He checked sneakily as he took off his cleats before to not make any noise. "Mama! Ooh! Didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again by this time tomorrow! Carry on! Carry on! As if nothing really matters!" He stepped a little close as he saw Jon in the shower. Arin took off his shirt, he started to get undressed leaving his underwear on. He got closer as Jon kept singing. "MAMA! OOH, I DON'T WANNA DIE! I SOMETIMES WISH I'VE NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL!" Jon was really belting out these notes as he heard Arin say, "Your really good at singing." Jon grabbed his towel covering any area that was showing. "W-What the fuck are you doing in here?" "Austin sent me in.." "Y-Yeah but, y-you didn't have to fucking stalk me!" Jon wrapped the towel around his waist. "You really are great at singing though." Jon sighed. "Dude don't fucking scare me like that again. Can you get me that?" Jon pointed over to his pile of dry clothes. Arin handed him his underwear as he put it on swiftly. Arin didn't really see anything. Arin sighed. "Are you-" "NO! I'm not!" Jon said sternly. ""E-Everyone thinks I am! I-I'm not gay." Arin laughed, "Are you sure?" Jon kept showering, even with his underwear on. "Yes, I'm sure." Arin went behind him as he hands touched Jon's shoulders. Jon stopped for a second turning his head. Arin kissed his shoulder as he went to his neck. Jon sighed as he slammed him against the wall. "You want to play it like that huh?" Arin smiled as he bit his lip. Jon laughed as he kissed him. Jon was forward and rough, guess it was just his instinct. I mean he was always playing rough with Arin. Jon kissed him move as Arin turned around. Jon chuckled as he entered into Arin. Jon grabbed Arin's chest as he thrusted into Arin. Arin moaned as Jon thrusted back into him. Jon tightened his grip around Arin as Arin felt Jon go deeper. Jon groaned as he kissed Arin. "Damn your pretty tight." Arin smiled, "F-First time.." Jon laughed as he went all the way with Arin trying not to moan too loud. "Do it, no one is here." Arin moaned as he breath heavily. Jon thrusted in and out as Arin moaned with each thrust. "I'm getting up there to the point you know." Arin said, "I-I know..I'm getting c-closer too." Jon bit his lip as he went slower. Jon grabbed Arin's hips thrusting them onto his. Arin put his head on the wall as he said to Jon. "Pl-Please, don't stop~ K-Keep going~" Jon nodded as both of them were done. Jon pulled out he he kissed Arin. Jon sighed as he grabbed his clothes, putting his jeans on. "And you said you weren't gay..." Jon smirked, "Maybe just a little." He lifted Arin onto the sink as he kissed his neck. "O-Okay, let's go." Jon nodded. He ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook writing down his number. "Call me sometime, or met me in the locker room." Jon put his notebook back into his backpack. Jon smiled as he winked at Arin. Arin sighed contently as he watched Jon leave. "Hey kid, you alright?" Arin smiled, "Just perfect."


	31. Jon's at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon insists that he works even though he's sick

Jon was on the couch, the door was closed. There were a few people at the office, not many though. Today was editing day, and although Jon had a lot to do he was preoccupied. 

Jon had come into work that day tired. He drank a monster energy drink (Know that t would probably make him puke later.) just so he can get the editing done. Jon walked up the stairs as he sat in the computer chair. His room wasn't big, but not nearly small either. It had a couch (If he ever slept late and didn't want to take the subway.) A tv, and his PC. Jon had drank a few monsters actually instead of one. He did throw up, yes but he really needed the energy. Andrew told him before to stop drinking. Jon groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Thankfully he did but, he didn't get work done. Instead he just took a nap. He woke up as he beck hurt, of cource, his body hated couches and beds that weren't his. He heard typing at his keyboard. Jon groaned as he sat up. It was Arin. "Oh..Hey.." Jon said in a sleepy manner. "Hey, your awake." "Three videos are done." "What?" "You have a list of thing you wanted to edit so I did them for you." "H-How? It takes me like hours. I do game grumps for a living remember? Listen I do have a team of editors and stuff but again I have a hand in all of it." Jon nodded. 

"Chocolate milk is in the fridge, trust me it's nesquick straight from the powder." Jon laughed a little. It as his favorite when he was getting sick. "I-I'm not sick though why would you-" "Listen, I've know you for almost what 8 or 9 years now? I'm pretty sure I know when you get sick. you get tired, and then try to drink energy drinks, your body rejects it and here you are at work sick as a dog." "I-I don't feel sick." Jon really out of it all of a sudden. Jon coughed a little. "And there, once you start coughing there's no turning back." Jon groaned as Arin left. Arin came back. "What's that?" "it's a thermometer, I know you have a fever. Open you mouth." "No, I'm fine." "C'mon Jon just open you mouth." "No! I told you, I-I need to upload these anyways." Arin huffed, "Fine. Then turn over to you stomach." Jon did so, before he could say not Arin had his pant's to his knees, "Wanna say no now?" "I'm still not-" Jon groaned at he felt it jam into him. "If you are going act like a baby I'll treat you like one." Arin looked at it, "102. Your sick." Jon groaned as he stood up. "D-Did you really have to stick it in my ass though?" Arin laughed. "Every single time." "I just really don't like them." "We need you home." Jon sighed, he didn't want to move. "Let's go. You'd be more comfortable in your bed you know." Jon groaned, he hated the fact that he wore short all the time but they were so comfortable. Jon got up reluctantly, Andrew and Sergio came over, "Is he okay?" "He's sick." They both nodded as they let Arin take him home. Jon got into the car, Arin turned on the heat. Jon sighed. 

Arin shut the car door as Jon walked in, clutching his arms. Arin down isles as he grabbed some medicine. Jon looked down another isle. Arin looked over as he saw Jon peering at the stuffed toys. Arin looked at him. Jon had those puppy dog eyes Arin couldn't say not to. Jon grabbed one as Arin put the stuff up. Jon was still clutching his arms. Arin took off his jacket as he put it around Jon. "I'll get some medicine in you in a little bit, just hang int there." Jon nodded. Arin grabbed the stuff as they drove home. Jon made a dash to the bed as he curled himself into the covers. Arin gave him a cup of ibuprofen to lower his fever. Jon took the medicine as he hated taking pills but he had to. Arin kissed his head. "Arin?" "What?" He saw that Jon had a smug look on his face. "No way! I'm not going to do it!" "Please? It always makes me feel better." Arin sighed. "Okay fine." Jon sat up as he watched intently. Arin took off his shirt as he flexed for Jon. Arin was no where near a body builder but he had muscle mass so he could look like them a little bit. It always made Jon happy. Arin came over as Jon stood on his knees in front of Arin. "Don't..." Jon put his arms around Arin's neck as he kissed him. Arin let go as he said, "We are getting sick anyways so." Arin grabbed Jon as Jon rearranged his legs to they were around Arin's back. Jon kissed Arin as Arin laughed a little Jon stopped as they both looked at each other. "I love you so much Jon..really, I do." Jon laughed as he pecked him one more time. "I do too Arin." Arin smiled as he laid Jon back onto the bed trailing off into the living room. "Where are you going?" "Aladdin or lion king." "Aladdin!" "Yup, your favorite." Arin came back as he put the DVD into the DVD player. The movie started playing as Arin shut the door and turned off the lights. 

Arin got under the covers with Jon as he came up close pulling Jon inwards to his chest. Arin kissed Jon's head as Jon cuddled his arms. They weren't even 20 minutes into the movie and Jon was asleep. Arin said softly, "Sleep well Jon.."


	32. Jon gets raped #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his dad isn't what he seems

Jon's father was Jon's biggest idol. He loved his dad so much. Jon was openly gay with his parents, and though his parents weren't fond of the idea they accepted it. Jon's father did treat him differently though. Jon didn't mind but his father got more agitated with him, he would yell and he started hitting Jon. Jon lived with it. Jon sighed as he dropped his bag on the chair. "Get you back off the fuckin' chair! How many times do I have to tell you." Jon rolled his eyes as he grabbed it. His dad towered over him as he said, "What was that?" "Nothing..." His dad huffed as Jon went to his room. His father saw that his name wasn't home. His dad stormed into the room as he slammed and locked his door. "I can't even get some alone time?" "What? By jerking off to guys who fuck each other?! By thinking about that Arin kid fucking you? What's next Jon?!" "That-That's not what I meant..." Jon said in a trembling voice. "Man up! Go some balls! Fuck a girl! Not another guy! It's not-It's not right!" "I'm sorry dad but I love him and he loves me!" His dad huffed. His dad made sure the door was locked. Jon sat up. "What?" His dad loosened his belt. "D-Dad?" He grabbed Jon by his collar as he grabbed his pants. He shoved Jon down onto the bed as Jon squirmed. "Stop fucking moving!" Jon cried as Jon's father covered his mouth to silence him. Jon's father thrusted into him as Jon cried. "D-Dad It hurts!" "You like that right? This what you wanted? Some guy to come pick yo up and fuck you? Your gay right?! RIGHT JON!? THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING LIKE!?!? HUH!?!" Jon cried. His dad finished as he unlocked the door walking out. Jon grabbed his pillow hugging it. He felt so disgusting. This wasn't the last time though. This continued. It went from one incident to twice a month to weeks. Weeks turned into Jon counting how many days he didn't do it. The last time Jon was sore, he had s many bruises because his dad got angry and started doing it on Jon. Pulling his hair, hitting and kicking him. Jon sighed as he went to school. He had a black eye from his dad. Jon wore sunglasses to cover it up, no matter how stupid it looked. Arin sat next to Jon sat lunch as he kissed his cheek. Jon pulled away as he said sternly, "D-Don't do that to me! Pl-Please...I-I don't want you to do that...." Jon moved away from Arin. Arin looked at him, "What's wrong?" "J-Just don't fucking touch me." "And why are you...hmph.." Arin sighed as he took off the stupid sunglasses showing Jon's black eye. "Who the fuck hurt you?! I'll kill them." "M-My dad." "Why would he do that?" "Because I was fighting him to get off.." "Why would he be on you?" "He's been..touching me..a-and I tried getting him off and it was really hurting this time." "He...He ra-" "Yes okay?! He has for a few months." Arin almost tackled Jon into a hug. "You need to tell someone. I'm serious." Jon sighed, "I-I can't Arin..He'll find out." Arin looked at Jon with a look that he's never given Jon. A look of fear. Jon was usually the one who worried, but for the first time Arin was scared. "I-I want you to go home and pack your bag, pack what you need. Clothes and stuff." Jon stuttered a little. "Your games and bird too. I know how much you like Jacques." Jon nodded as he hugged Arin. "Where will we go? I-I mean we can't just-" "Jon, my mom know about my uncle's place. My parent are really understanding. We'll head there. I'll take my car and we'll book it." Jon nodded. It was in the middle of winter and Arin had called his parents. They were heading to his uncle's house as well. Jon stuffed his duffel bag with his clothes and his favorite games. He quietly put his laptop in too. He zipped it up as he grabbed his back pack, it was his school bag but he put Jacques in there. "Where are you going?" "I-I'm visiting Arin tonight. Having a sleepover." "Your not going to...uh...y'know.." "N-No, I just want to play video games." Jon nodded as he dashed to the car outside. he put his stuff in the back as they drove through the snow. Arin held Jon's hand tightly as he said, "M-Mo said that you can stay with us as long as you like.." Jon nodded.   
"Thanks Arin." "Yeah no problem. I love you too much to do nothing about it."


	33. Jon in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trailing his hand where he shouldn't.

Jon sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was greasy from sweating as he looked terrible. He needed a shower badly. He took off his shirt as he stared. Looking at his body and being depressed was nothing new, Jon tried losing weight but to his disadvantage anything he ate, he would gain back the weight. Arin commented on the holes in his wall but Jon always brushed it off. He would take out his anger very quickly. His knuckles would bleed and then he would stop and drink. Jon stepped into the ice cold shower. He hated freezing showers so it wasn't too cold. Jon laid his head against the wall as he wanted to just get rid of this stupid boner. Jon sighed as he scrubbed the shampoo into his hair as he laughed a little as he thought. He's been getting consistent sleep ever since that night.

Jon laughed as he drank another beer. Arin coughed as he sat next to Jon. Everyone basically left. Dan and Barry were the only one who stayed. Arin climbed on Jon as Jon laughed. Arin grabbed Jon's sides as he grinded on Jon. Jon laughed as he was too drunk to care. Arin meant it as a joke but Jon was too into it. Arin stopped for a second as he groped Jon. Jon groaned as Arin kept grabbing Jon. He snuck his hand into Jon's pants as Jon sat up. "O-Okay, th-that's enough for tonight." Arin laughed as he grabbed Jon's thigh, "I-I think I love you." Arin squeezed him intently. Arin bit his lip as he stared at Jon. "I-I want you to take me home..." Jon laughed, "DANNY!" Jon saw Dan walked over, he was the only one who was sober. "Let's get you too home." Jon smiled agreeingly. Arin smiled at Jon, "I-I want to have sex with you." Jon bolted up in defense. "I-Are you sure Arin?" "Yeah.." "D-Dan can we go home now?" Dan nodded awkwardly as Jon raced out.

Ever since that night a few weeks ago, Jon has had dream where he was waking up, drenched in sweat, on the verge of coming. Jon had woken up one too many times like this. Not to mention the horrible boners. He would try to get rid of them, but they never went away. They would last so antagonistically long. Jon sighed as he put the conditioner in his hair. Arin liked it when Jon's hair was fluffy and soft. Jon would always let Arin mess it up in between grumps. Jon laughed slightly as he saw that his erection persisted. He swore under his breath as his hand trailed down his chest. His hand wrapped around his shaft. He was only human right?

Jon sighed as he pictured that night. When Arin was on him. Arin was moaning, and it was so fake but in the slightest it was the best part. He remembered the way Arin looked at him. Again it was so fake but he saw that Arin was desperate. Moaning and biting his lip as if he really wanted it. Jon really did feel like he was going to finish, which was why he stopped Arin. He remember how Arin first kiss him, Jon laughed and laughed like it was a joke but, then they started making out more. Arin was always on top of Jon. Jon couldn't help himself sometimes, grabbing Arin's ass, kissing his neck. He wanted it just as bad as Arin, but they both knew they were straight. Straight guys don't want to fuck each other, Arin had a wife and it seemed so wrong. Jon didn't care, he was so close. He though of Arin, on him. Think of those two breathless from fucking. Jon gasped as he shouted Arin's name.

Jon laughed as he combed his hair. He put his shirt on. He noticed that the bags under his eyes were gone, he used to get maybe 2-3 hours, but now he was getting a consistent 8 hours. Jon said to himself, "What is this? I look so fucking young now.." Jon laughed as he looked at himself. "G-God I'm so fat.." Jon laughed as the self degrading comments made him feel better. Jon went into the bedroom as he jumped on the bed.

His Phone rang as he grabbed it. "Hey fuck face what's up?" "Hey Jon.." Arin's voice sounded nervous as deep. "You got a hangover?" "Yeah..." Jon could hear Arin's lighthearted chuckle as he laughed too. "S-So uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Bubba Gump together with Barry. F-For your birthday?" Jon smiled, even though Arin could see him. "Y-Yeah totally." "I want to surprise you tonight, and I checked with Suzy so. She's good with....us..." Jon and Arin both hung up as Jon jumped up and down in excitement. Maybe today they would take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/758242
> 
> inspo^


	34. Arin visits Jon at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little early treat

Jon sighed as he put his shorts on. Arin lightly kissed Jon. "I have to go, early shifts again.." "What hobo's coming in at 8?" "I'm a popular kid Arin, Everyone likes me." "That's the problem. Your too popular. And We've haven't-" "Are you, Arin Hanson, Jealous?" Arin smiled, "Maybe just a little..." Jon laughed, "Don't worry." Arin sighed, "Just please use condoms." "Arin, it's fucking policy. Of cource we have to. Now! I'm gong to be late." Jon left in a flash as Arin sighed.

Jon stood there next to all the other guys. The manager nodded as Jon said snarkily, "What a guy's an inch short?" The other guys and girls laughed. Jon smiled as he leaned over the bar with his friend. "What's up?" "I-I don't know, it's just uh...Arin..he's been acting a little weird lately." "Noah has been the same. He's been super protective." "Thanks Mia." "Trust me, today is going to be one of those days. Wait until 12 then everybody will start coming in." Jon huffed. 

Jon poured the guy some whiskey as he went into the room. He sat on the bed as he looked up to him. "What's your fetish?" "Uh...I-I don't have one...I-I just like touching, no sex, just foreplay.." Jon nodded. 

"Jon!" Jon came out as he saw Mia calling him. "What's up?" "Uh, you got a special customer." Jon groaned, "I hope it's not fucking BDSM again. That shit hurts." "No Jon," Mia laughed. "He wants to see you, in room 3." Jon nodded. Jon walked in as the door locked. "What's up Man? What's your name? If you want you name to be used." "Arin..." Jon scoffed. "Why the fuck did you come to work?" Jon laughed as he kissed Arin. Arin handed him the money, "C'mon, just this once." Jon smiled as he said, "Fine, but I'm only doing it for free because your my husband." 

Arin smiled as he towered on top of Jon. Arin kissed Jon's neck. Jon moaned softly as Arin took off Jon's briefs. Arin took off his as he pushed into Jon. Jon moaned as Arin kissed him more. Arin started to stroke Jon as he thrusted in soft slow movements. Jon held onto Arin's shoulder as he moaned, "G-Go faster." Arin laughed as went a little faster. Arin kissed Jon more, Arin groaned as he felt Jon getting more tense the father he went. "D-Damn it Jon~" Jon grabbed Arin pulling him closer and pushing him inside deeper. "A-Arin~ I-I'm almost-" Arin shut Jon up as he kissed him going as deep as he could. He felt Jon go warm as Arin pulled out. 

"You should get home, take the night off. For me." Jon nodded. "I'll try." Arin smiled as he kissed Jon's head.


	35. The camps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a quick change of heart after what he saw

Jon sighed as he yelled for the kids to walk. They were anywhere from 14 to 26. Jon was in charge of keeping them intact and if they acted up, shoved into the pit. 

"Komm schon! Folgen Sie schuester! Wenn Sie dies nicht tun, werden Sie nicht gefüttert!"  
(C'mon! Follow schuester! If you don't you won't be fed!)

Jon shoved his gun into one of the kids back. The kid yelled as he started crying. Jon rolled his eyes as he said, 

"Hör auf zu weinen Weinen bringt dich an die Box. Ich werde dich länger in den Kammern lassen."  
(Stop crying crying will get you to the pits. I'll leave you n the chambers for longer.)

Jon sighed as he looked at schuester. 

"Um Himmels willen, Schuester, wenn Commander Hitler uns nicht dort sieht, wird er unsere Köpfe haben!"  
(For christ sake schuester, if Commander hitler sees us not there he will have our heads!)

Jon saw that one was trying to leave. 

"HEY DU WIR HABEN EINEN LÄUFER"  
(HEY YOU WE HAVE A RUNNER!)

Jon ran after him as he shot him in the back. He yelled as Jon dragged him into the pit quickly. 

"Schneider, hol ihn. Wir müssen in die Kammern gehen und uns decken."  
(Schneider, get him. We need to go to the chambers, cover us.)

"Werde Jafari machen, Mach weiter."  
(Will do Jafari, carry on your way.)

Jon nodded as he went back to the string of victims. Jon followed as he started to cough. They were slowly approaching the gas chambers as they both lined the people up by the doors. Usually they would kill each other in seconds because of the pain. Schuester was gone and there was only one kid left. He had to almost Jon's age. He whispered,

"wie heißt du?"  
(Whats your name?)

"A-Arin."

"Also, was bist du? Amerikanisch? Briten? Polnisch?"  
(So what are you? American? British? Polish?)

"A-Amerikanisch." 

"Herrgott, Ihr Amerikaner ekelt mich an. Du bist so gemein."  
(Jesus, you Americans disgust me. You are so vile.)

Arin put his head down. Jon sighed as he yanked his arm pulling him to the side. 

"bleib hinter mir und Mach keinen scheiß. Wenn du das tust, wirst du erschossen, und nicht von mir. Reden Sie auch nicht."  
(stay behind me and don't do shit. If you do you will get shot, and not by me. Don't talk either.)

Arin nodded. 

"Schuester, der hier benimmt sich nicht, ich begleite ihn."  
(this one isn't behaving, I'll escort him.)

"Lass mich, ich Sorge dafür, dass es-"  
(Let me, I'll make sure it's-)

"N-Nein, Nein. Ich kann damit umgehen"   
(N-No, No. I can handle it.)

Jon nodded as he walked to the street. It was falling night and Jon shoved Arin into the truck as he sat next to him. 

"Barry, Vertraust du mir?"  
(Barry, do you trust me?"

"Ja, warum?"  
(yeah why?)

"Ich nehme das hier mit nach Hause und höre auf, wenn du hilfst, schlage ich vor, dass du mit uns gehst."  
(I'm taking this one home and quitting, if your helping I suggest you go with us.)

Barry nodded as he drove home. Arin knew little German. Enough to get him out of trouble though. 

"Sie sprechen fließend Deutsch?"  
(You speak fluent German?)

"Was?"  
(what?)

"Deutsch Mutter Ficker, sprichst du es?"  
(German mother fucker, do you speak it?)

"W-Was?"  
(What?)

Jon signaled Barry. 

"German! Do you speak it?" Jon said in a heavy German accent. 

"N-Nein.." 

"That was German you idiot. I am sending you back with us." "W-Why?" You are too young for this, you are my age." "B-But-" "Just because I am a Nazi doesn't mean I don't have a heart." "B-But you will-" "Jeopardize my position Ja, but who cares. I-I want to give you a chance. I can tell you are...well..troubled." "H-How?" "You are more than willing to go. Most we have to kill off. W-Why?" "I was kidnapped, I-I didn't know what was happening. And I ended up here." Jon sighed, "Okay, well, We are going to America." "We?" "If I am a citizen, they cannot kill me." "Yes but why w-with me?" "I won't hurt you, if anything I will protect you. Me and Barry have ties with the Americans." "B-But you are a-" "Nazi, yes, but just say you have eh a disease and then you will be discharged. I want to help you." "Is it because I'm-" "No, American r not I will help. Gay or not, I will help." "how you you know I'm-" Jon grabbed Arin kissing him. He patted Arin's lap saying, "I study people, they act different around their crushes." Arin sighed, "Let's go now." Jon nodded. "As you wish Mr. Hanson." Jon smiled as he opened the door for Arin.


	36. A purrfect world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon isn't such a ....mutt...is he?

Jon wined as he waited for Arin. "Are you almost done?!" Arin sighed as he sat down. "Yes, now let do this." Jon smiled. "What?" Jon laughed. "What?!" Jon had as smug grin as he sniffed Arin hastily. Arin held the plate above Jon. "No! Not this time!" Jon wined again as he sat angrily on the couch. Arin rolled his eyes as he yelled, "Fetch!" Jon ran over t the corner as he ate the piece of bread. He wagged his tail as Arin replied, "Oh come on we just went out." Arin rolled his eyes as he went out to the living room. Jon walked over as he scarfed down the sandwich. Arin came back in, "JON!" Jon's ears folded back as he knew he was in trouble. "Did you do this?!" Jon nodded. "Bad Dog! Bad dog!" Arin hit his head as Jon growled. Arin hisses as he threatened Jon with his claws. "Remember what happened last time?" "Y-You hit me!" "Yeah, and I'll scratch your snout again if you eat my food!" Jon walked away as Arin followed him. "Let's go." Jon sat patiently at the door as Arin opened it. Arin sat on the step as he waited for Jon. "Hey Arin!" Arin fell onto the grass as Jon licked his face. "Dan-Jon stop it!" Dan looked over as he jumped when he saw Jon. Arin scoffed, "You too..are the worst." Dan stopped fighting with Jon as they both looked at Arin. "Hello Suzy." "Dick!" "Bitch!" Jon stared, "Why are you guys always mean?" "Why do you guys sniff each others butts? It's weird." Jon huffed. "We don't all the time" "All of you are a bunch of mutts!" Jon said as his tail started to droop, "Arin...d-did you just say the m word?" "Yeah you guys are fucking mutts!" Jon trembled as Arin realized what he said. "J-Jon...I didn't mean it like that." Jon sadly walked away as he said, "How could you call me that?!" Arin scratched his head as Dan stared, "You know how Jon is about that Arin!" "I know..But get angry." Dan barked at Arin in anger as he went back into the house. Arin walked into the room as Jon was laying in his bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that okay?" Jon sighed. "It was kinda fucked up.." Jon smiled as Arin winced. Jon licked his cheek and face as Arin said, "Ugg god why is it always the face." Jon smiled as he sat with Arin. "Careful with the tail! You'll get your stuff into the couch again." Jon smiled as he went into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" "Going back." "Oh.." Jon changed as he sat on the couch again. "No tail...no ears." Arin kissed him as he said, "Let's get to game grumps yeah?" Jon nodded. Arin roughed up Jon's hair as he said, "Welcome back to game grumps everybody!"


	37. Jon gets caught #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a little heated, nothing like a stress reliever.

Jon wasn't holding up too well after the last episode. He got really angry and heated as he kept dying and loosing to Arin's stupid Bet. Jon sat on the couch as Arin said playfully, "You still owe me 20 bucks." Jon looked at him, his face red and flushed from all the screaming. His grinded with anger as he slammed the controller against the wall. "FUCK YOUR STUPID FUCKING BET YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Arin backed away a little. "Jon calm down." Jon sighed as he raised his voice, "How the FUCK am I supposed to calm down Arin!" Arin kissed Jon lightly. "Just sit down." Jon sat down as he was still very pissed. "Relax Jon..Just relax." Jon sighed as he closed his eyes, moving himself to be more comfortable on the couch. Arin held his warm hand as with his free hand he felt Jon's chest. Jon tried not to smile as Arin gripped Jon's shirt. His hand moved down his stomach to his thigh. Jon let out a small soft groan. Arin started to grope Jon and Jon grabbed his hand. "Just relax." Jon let go as Arin rubbed his hand up and down Jon's Jeans. Arin teased Jon into getting a boner as he unzipped Jon's pants. Jon was getting antsy. Arin pulled off the front of Jon's underwear as he started to stroke Jon. Jon finally smiled as he let Arin jerk him off. "That feel nice?" "Yeah, it's does, but it would feel so much better if I were inside you." Arin took off his clothes as Jon finally opened his eyes. He saw Arin bent of ready for Jon. Jon felt himself want to just go and take his anger out on that. Jon knew damn straight that Arin liked it rough and Jon was all about that. Jon spit into his hand as he started to get himself ready. He huffed as he got closer to Arin, he pulled back Arin's hips as he entered into Arin. Arin bit his lip as he smiled. Jon started to thrust slowly trying to get used to it first. He then thrusted fast. Arin moaned, "F-Fuck Jon~" Jon breathed heavily as he went a little faster. Jon bent down as he kissed Arin's neck. Jon nipped Arin's neck as Arin moaned again. Barry opened the door to ask something of Jon but saw that they were both in a situation. Jon was too busy to notice though. "You like it? You like it when Daddy fucks you with his cock?" Jon growled. "Y-Yes~" 

Barry left in shock closing the door as he sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" Barry sighed as he stared at Dan. "What?!" "Dude they are fucking porking each other." Dan laughed, "Really?" "Yep..." "What?" "Dude..they are like really going at it and shit.." Dan smiled, "Well yeah..thats typically how sex works." "A-And get this, apparently Jon has a uh..D-Daddy fetish thing.." "Wait he's a bottom?" "No, he's the top.." Dan kept laughing as Barry said, "It's not funny!" Dan got hs composure as he said, "It's kinda funny." 

Jon grabbed Arin's hips thrusting them back into his as he was finishing, "You want Daddy's cum?" "Y-Yes..P-Please~" Arin felt himself going over the edge as well as feeling Jon's thick load fill him. Both of them huffed on the couch as Jon put his Jean's back on. Arin got his clothes back on aswell as he headed for the door. He opened it as Jon grabbed his shoulders kissing them and kissing his neck. Arin laughed as he pushed Jon away. Jon smiled as he shut the door. Arin sat on the couch as he talked with Dan. Jon came out still pulling his shirt over his head as he put his arm around Arin with Arin leaning into his chest. "So what's up?" Barry said under his breath, "Your dick.." Dan shoved him as he said, "Nothing, wanna watch magic mike with us?" Jon laughed, "Hell no, Arin shoot for it." Arin snickered as he watched. Jon kissed Arin's head as he left the room. "What were you guys doing in there?" Dan asked, "Nothing.." Arin said while laughing a little.


	38. Jon's upset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wasn't feeling it tonight and Arin pushed his boundaries..

Arin was in the mood tonight with Jon. Arin smiled as he walked up behind Jon. Arin kissed Jon's shoulder as he worked up to his neck. "Not tonight Arin." Arin must've not heard Jon, because Jon was so quiet with his words sometimes. Arin wrapped his arms around Jon's waist as he grinded his hard-on against Jon's jeans. Arin groped Jon as he continued to kiss him. "Arin please." Jon tried getting away, but it didn't work. "God I love it when you fight me Jon~" Arin popped open Jon's belt as he pulled off Jon's underwear. He started to stroke Jon as Jon really didn't want it tonight. Arin unbuttoned Jon's shirt as his hands caressed Jon's chest. "Still not hard yet Jon? We can fix that.." He grabbed Jon's hips as Arin bucked hip hips onto Jon's. Jon fixed himself quickly as he ripped away from Arin. Jon was crying mercilessly as he stood there almost five feet apart from Arin. Jon started to shake as he ran into his room."Jon! Jon wait!"

Arin cradled Jon in his arms tightly as he kissed Jon's head. His voice was trembling, "Y-You know how much I love you r-right Jon?" Jon nodded. "I-I never m-meant to h-hurt you like that.." now Arin was crying. He hurt Jon, he didn't want to. He just thought maybe Jon was going with it. "I know Arin." Arin cried into Jon's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. God I'm so sorry Jon." Jon hugged Arin as Arin cried. "I love you so much, I'm so so sorry." Jon kissed Arin as Arin continued to kiss Jon. Jon let go as he pulled Arin closer to him. Jon nuzzled into Arin as he just wanted Arin to continue holding him. "I love you too Arin." Arin smiled as he pulls Jon in tighter.


	39. late nights #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally..sleep

Jon flopped on the bed as he sighed. Finally after a long day of work he can rest. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move from being so comfortable. Jon sighed as he took his wallet and keys out of his pocket putting them on his chest. He sighed as he folded his hands. He was drained from all the jontron shoots. Arin knew about him being pretty tired so he left him alone tonight. Arin hadn't done anything with Jon today. Hugging yeah but no kisses, no going home with him, no sleeping with him. Arin knew when Jon was this tired he wanted to be left alone. Jon when he shot today was half screaming the lines because he didn't want to fall asleep. Arin had to wake him up a few times as he would start to slur his words. It was again late into the night because Jon insisted on working. Jon was so close to falling asleep when he heard the door open. Jon jumped up somewhat alert as his stuff fell onto the bed, he opened his drawer to a fire arm. He walked out carefully as Arin waved. Jon sighed as he pulled his finger off the trigger. He sleepily walked back putting the gun into the drawer closing it. Arin came into the room putting down his bag. Jon sighed as he grabbed his laptop. Arin took off his clothes as Jon groaned. "Dude, I need to finish fucking editing-" Arin slammed his computer lid shut as he said, "Just shut the fuck up." Jon gave him a look, "Arin, I'm not going to let you fuck me tonight. Please.." Arin rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just so fucking dark out." "Yeah, it's two in the morning." "How did you get home?" "I drove." "In your state?" "What?" "Your tired." Jon sighed, "No i'm not, now please. I need to get this done." Arin looked at his screen, "It's almost three now, so..." Arin closed it again as he put it into his bag. "C'mon." "Arin. please not fuckin' tonight." "Who said anything about sex?" Arin smiled as he kissed Jon's head. He got into bed with him as he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist. He moved his arms up into Jon's chest hugging him as Jon smiled making a sleepy laugh. Arin kissed Jon's neck as he said, "Get to bed.." "Why are you here?" "Hm?" ""Why are you here? Like why did you come over." "I want to make sure your okay, now matter how much 'space' you need." Jon sighed contently as he brought Arin's arms closer to his face. Arin kissed Jon one more time, "Now, bed please." Jon nodded as he started to drift off. 

Jon sleepily opened his eyes. The bright sun shined in his eyes as he rubbed them slightly. He pulled the blanket over his head as he wanted to go back to sleep. Jon sighed as he knew he had to go to work. Jon got up as he pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. He walked out as Arin kissed him. "Where do you think your going?" "To work now, move, I'm going to be late." Arin smiled, "I called off for you today." Jon's eyes went wide. "Why the fuck did you do that!? Arin! I have to edit and fucking shoot some more and then I have-" Arin laughed a he pushed Jon into the bedroom. "Just go change into something more fucking comfortable for once." Arin patted Jon's shoulder as Arin went back out. Jon put on his shorts, he wore them almost every day of the week. He came back out as he sat on the couch. Arin kissed his shoulder. "Relax today, just sleep and watch movies for once." Jon sighed as he turned on a bird documentary. "Let me guess. Birds 101." Jon nodded. Arin smiled as he cuddled Jon in his arms as they both watched.


	40. Jon gets caught # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school was the worst place for this to happen

Jon squirmed and wiggled as he tried to shake it off and read his work. He really did try to focus but he couldn't. All he kept doing was stare at Arin, and his muscles. His chest, his legs....and even some other...places....of Arin's. Jon was head over heals for that man. He couldn't keep Arin off his mind. God fantasizing what he would do to Arin, Jon snapped out of it as he read the line of his paper one thousand times. They had to present their stories, and Jon was hopefully last. Arin was going up as Jon couldn't help but gawk at him. Arin would casually run his finger through his hair, or he would put his hands in his pocket and smile. Arin smiled at Jon as he gave Jon a look. Jon sighed as he knew it had to be the girl behind him or something. Arin sighed as he started to read it. Jon tensed up as he raised his hand in a panic. "C-Can I go to the bathroom?" "Do you really need to?" Jon nodded as he went outside of the room. He tried to get the bathroom as fast as he could locking the door. He grabbed the wall as he moaned. Jon breathed heavily as he took his pants off. "Sh-Shit.." Jon said feeling his underwear. He pulled his underwear off as he cursed more under his breath. Jon sighed as he pulled up his pants. He was so embarrassed that he just fucking came in class. The worst part is that he didn't do anything either. He was just thinking about it. Jon held his face as he cursed more. Jon stated to cry as he didn't know what to do, and he couldn't just stand there in the bathroom for 5 minutes. A guy knocked. "Are you okay man?" It was Arin. "I-I'm...I-I'm fine." He unlocked the door as he came out. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was kind messy since he had a habit of clenching his hair when he was stressed. "Are your sure your-" "I am fine Arin!" "How do you know my name?" "I just heard it." Jon rubbed his eyes as Arin grabbed his shoulder. He guided him into a stall as he made out with him. "St-Stop! W-Why are you doing this?" "Because I want to...and you kind cute for a guy." Jon got red a little. Jon kissed Arin again as Arin kissed his neck. "Ever been fucked before?" Arin said as he continued. "N-No." "Well then today's your lucky day." Jon got onto his knees as he pulled off Arin's pants. Jon started to suck him off as Arin groaned. Arin rubbed Jon's head as Jon kept going. Arin smiled as he thrusted into Jon's mouth. Arin grabbed Jon's collar as he pulled him up. "You're not bad for a puny thing." "I-I'm not puny!" "Okay, maybe not as much. But you are a little bit on the burly side." "W-What do you mean?" "Turn around.." Jon did so as Arin reached to Jon's belt. "Well, you a little heavier, and uh, you have a beard soo. Yeah burly." Jon bit his lip as Arin went into Jon slowly. He kissed Jon's neck, "Doesn't hurt right?" "N-No~" Jon said in a high pitched voice. "K-Keep going~ P-Please~" Arin gripped his hands around Jon's waist tight as he thrusted into Jon. Jon tried to keep everything inside despite how much he really wanted to moan. Arin thrusted faster against Jon as Jon huffed. He could help himself, "A-Arin p-please g-go d-deeper~" Arin went father as Jon moaned. Jon bit his lip as he put his hand on his dick thrusting into his hand at the same pace as Arin. Arin went as far as he could as he was hitting Jon's prostate. Jon moaned loudly as Arin kissed him to silence him a little. Jon bit into Arin's shirt as Arin fucked him harder. "Arin~" Jon moaned as he finished. Jon felt the liquid drip down as he breathed heavily again. Arin kissed him as he helped Jon get dressed. "Let skip the rest of the class huh? Just you an me." Jon nodded."


	41. Jon gets caught #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has had a stressful week with jacques

Jon closed the door. He sighed as he was kinda having a not so good day today and wanted to relieve the stress, not to mention he was bored out of his mind. Arin was at the store getting some games that he needed and equipment. Jon decided it was a great time for him to be alone. Jon unbuttoned his pants as he pulled off his Jean's he took his phone as he clicked on the video. He started to stroke himself slowly as the initial touch made him shudder a little. Jon laid his head back as he moaned. Jon hasn't masturbated in so long, because of Arin. Arin would always relieve him off his urges. He's never really had to. Jon continued stroking himself faster as time progressed. "F-Fuck~" He groaned. Jon huffed as he kept going. Arin locked the door as he put the bags on the table. He smiled as he pet Jacques. Jacques was so friendly to him. He heard something from the grumps room. Jon thought of Arin, they way he did anything to Jon, it made him go crazy. He knew everything about him it seemed. Arin was so good at pleasing him. Jon breathed harder as he was coming to that point. He went faster as finally he had a release, "A-Arin~" He groaned. Arin heard outside the door. He laughed a little as he went back to the bird cage. Jon huffed as he ran his finger through his hair, still catching his breath. He forgot how good it felt when he did it himself. Jon grabbed his pant's putting them on as he flopped on the couch again grabbing a controller. Arin came in as Jon smiled. Arin hugged him from behind. "i'm back." Jon smiled at Arin, "That's great..now come on sit." Arin kissed his cheek. "Have a little one on one with yourself?" Jon laughed, "Yeah..just today's been a little shitty." "He's going to be fine." Jon sighed, "I know, but Jacques could get and infection or, worse he could die-" "Jon, he's fine trust me. He'll be okay." Jon nodded. "O-Okay. I'll try not to worry." Arin smiled, "Good boy, now what do you want to play first?" "God I have chu chu roket but. Whatever."


	42. Jon is embarassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being pre mature was terrible, especially when it was in front of your boyfriend.

Arin and Jon were well antiquated with each other. In fact they loved each other very much but, there was one problem. Jon was always not okay with sex. Jon hated the idea. He always talked about it and Arin tried a couple times, but Jon would freak out and not talk to him. Jon didn't want to do it at all n fear of something going wrong. Or it being painful. Arin assured him many times that thing will be okay. Arin kissed Jon as he got on top of him. Arin kissed Jon's neck as Jon smiled, pulling Arin back up to him. Jon wrapped his arm's around Arin's neck. Jon felt Arin raise his legs as Arin came closer. Arin put his hand on Jon's thigh as his hand reached Jon's pants. "A-Arin we can't-" "Just relax it's fine Jon." He groped Jon as Jon bit his lip. Arin grabbed him tighter as Jon moaned. Jon quickly got up as he held himself. Arin got off in a panic, "What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?! Did something happen?!" Jon breathed heavily as he stared at Arin with tears in his eyes. "I-I think I just...I think I c-came..Arin.." Arin huffed, "Oh Thank god you fucking scared-" Jon started crying. "Hey, Jon it's okay." "A-Arin.." Jon said. Arin looked at Jon. "Jon.." Arin sighed. Jon had a dark mark on his pants as he cried harder. Arin held Jon in his arms. "Jon, it's going to be okay, it happens." Jon cried into Arin's shirt as Arin rubbed his back. Arin kissed his head, "Jon it happened to me when t was my first time too, don't feel bad." Arin held Jon closer. Arin laughed a little. "When I was 15, I took my first girl home, she was amazing.." 

Arin locked the door as Suzy groped him. Arin laughed. He kissed her more as he stuck her hand down Arin's pants. She felt his underwear as Arin said, "C'mon let do it for real." Suzy smiled as he got in the bed. Arin climbed on her as he kissed her more. Arin stopped for a second. "C'mon do it already!" "I-I c-c-can't." "Why not?!" Arin moaned as he was trying to keep it together. "O-Oh fuck~ J-Jesus Christ~" Arin got up as he looked at her. "D-Did you just-" Arin stood up straight as he sighed, "Yeah..I-I did.." "You guys are a waist of my time." "Suze, wait let's-" "Nope! I'm over it!" 

"Th-That happened with Suzy?" "Yeah Jon, but it's fine. Your not the only one to do that." Jon nodded as Arin laughed kissing Jon's forehead. "Just lets go slower next time okay?" Jon nodded. Arin patted Jon's back as he said, "Warm yourself up a little before." He winked at Jon as he left the room.


	43. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has fun, until he tells Arin the truth

Jon hugged Nicole, his girlfriend, as he grabbed his keys. "I'll see you later tonight~" Nicole said suggestively. She kissed his ear as Jon laughed, "Okay, I'll see you later then." She smiled as Jon drove off. Jon was a little more chipper today because today was his birthday. Jon opened the door and sat on the couch as he waited for Arin. Arin came in shortly after. "Hey," "Hey!" Jon said. "What's got you in a good mood?" Jon smiled, "Today's-" Arin laughed, "Happy birthday Jon." Jon smiled as he said, "Let's do the episodes!" Arin patted Jon's back as he smiled. They started to record, they played Sonic '06 for hours until Jon got a little tired. Arin came back as he through Jon a monster. Jon shook the can as he started to drink some. "God this is going to mess up my fucking stomach." Arin laughed as he burped. "God fucking damn it Arin!" Arin laughed harder as Jon's reaction's to him were hilarious. Jon sighed as he too kinda started to laugh. Arin sighed as he got back onto the couch, "Hey man, you want to go out for dinner?" "Yeah why not, I mean Nicole probably won't be making dinner, both of us are tired. She's been drawing all day. I don't want to put that stress on her." "Yeah, Suzy has been working hard too. God I've told her she needs a break but." "I know, I've told Nicole that so many times but she wants to work so." Arin smiled as he turned off the console. "Let's go to the bridge." "Why?" "because the sun is setting, you know how cool that fucking sight is!" Jon laughed as he got his jacket on "Let's go." Jon got into the car as Arin drove to the bridge. It was traffic nothing new. Jon plugged in his phone as Arin groaned. "C'mon Jon, I know what you going to play." Jon laughed, "Just this once Arin please?" Arin groaned. "Fine." The grease song, 'your the one that I want' played as Jon sang to it. Jon nudged Arin as Arin rolled his eyes. "If you're filled with affection, You're too shy to convey, Meditate in my direction, Feel your way!" Arin sighed, "I better shape up, cause you need a man!" They both sand the song as Arin parked the car. "Alright let's go Danny." Arin laughed. "Your musical man not me." Jon smiled as he leaned over breathing in the fresh air. "Man..it's been a while since I was here. I remember my dad would take me here when I was little." "Really?" "Yeah it was so much fun." Arin leaned over with Jon. "You gonna marry her?" "Yeah, hopefully." Arin smiled that good. Jon bit his lip. "What's wrong?" "Just dealing with something right now." "Something with Jacques?" "No, it's about me and stuff." "What's up?" "You wouldn't exactly get it." "C'mon tell me," "No, it-it's stupid." "C'mon I'm your best friend-" "I said no!" Jon snapped. Arin stumble back a little. "I just...It's really fucking serious. But it's...complicated." Arin sighed. "Well try.." Jon crossed his arms, "It's just..I think..you look..." "What?" "Hansom..like...I think your like hot...I-I don't know man.." "You think..I'm attractive?" "Yeah..I-I mean..I would smash..." Arin laughed as the small joke. Arin got closer. "What do you mean smash?" Jon came a little closer too, they both felt their breath as Jon said, "I-I really..really think your hot..." Arin smiled a little. Arin leaned in as he kissed Jon. Arin continued to kiss Jon as Jon moaned a little. Arin kissed him more. Jon put his hands on Arin's hips as Arin's hand trailed up to Jon's shirt, touching his bare chest. Arin grabbed his chest pulling him closer. Arin groped Jon's ass as Jon continued to make out with Arin. Jon snapped out of it as he got away from panic. "What's wrong.." "i-I'm not...I-I can't be..." "Jon..it's okay." "I-y-you have a wife though.." "Jon, me and Suzy have talked about this thing happening. She know about me being like this." Jon sighed as Arin softly wiped away Jon's tears. "It's alright.." "B-But Nicole.." "Have you ever done anything?" "N-No....I-I mean we have s-she gave me a blowjob once or twice but..e-even then i could go through with it." Arin sighed as he held Jon's hand. "Jon are you-" Jon nodded. "I-I-" Jon was too choked up to finish his sentence. Arin held him. "Just tell her the truth. She'll understand. " Jon nodded.

Jon walked through the door. Nicole hugged him. "You ready?" "N-No...I need to talk to you." "What's wrong?" Jon looked at his hesitant. "I-I'm gay..." Nicole sighed, "It's Arin isn't it." "H--How did you-" "I heard you." "Do what?!" "On the couch, it was the middle of the afternoon." Jon's face went pale. "Y-You caught me?" "Yeah..I heard you moan his name...While you were..doing your thing..." Jon sighed. "I-I'm sorry..." Nicole hugged him once more. "Don't be Jon..you deserve him trust me...now..go to him..spend time with him.." Jon nodded as he called Arin outside. "Hey, she okay with it?" "Yeah...W-We still up for dinner?" "Yeah..." Jon smiled. "G-Good, be there at 8." "Will do...I love you Jon." Jon smiled warmly, "I love you too Arin.."


	44. Jon's alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon started to jerk off but, the things he thinks about are interesting.

Jon sighed as he laid on his bed. The TV was playing some reality TV show He sighed as he stuck his hand into his pants. He didn't mean it in a sexual way just touching it. He kinda stroked himself, but not really. He sighed as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the head a couple times as he was contemplating whether to jack off or not. His door was wide open, Arin and his parents were home, it was almost eleven at night, but he was getting so bored. Jon was a little agitated recently and it was a stress reliever to him. Jon sighed as he looked at the TV. He finally dipped his whole hand into his pants as he took off his jeans just enough to expose what he needed. Jon grabbed a bottle put a little bit onto his hand as he started to stroke himself comfortably. Jon laid his head back a he closed his eyes. Jon bit his lit as he tried focusing on himself. His clenched his hand around his shaft trying to be more consistent with his strokes. Jon tried thinking of things that turned him on. Jon sighed as he stopped for a second thinking. He was in the mood, but for what? He didn't exactly know how to finish. In the sense of what to think about to set him over the edge. Jon tried continuing as he thought of that one girl in his class a couple years ago. He really wanted to fuck her and she was such a tease. She was always bending over in front of him, or touching his chest. He get to make out with he, but he blew it because he came prematurely. It ruined him completely and she hated him after that. Nonetheless Jon thought she was hot. Somehow Arin popped into his head, it was rare that Jon would think about Arin when jerking off. See the girl was a cheerleader, and He somehow thought of Arin in a uniform. He was in a compromising position as he grabbed Jon's shirt. "Fuck me Jon~" Jon snapped out of it for a second. He started to continue again was getting closer, not ready to finish but getting to the halfway point. Jon sort of laughed as he had another little fantasy. He imagined himself slammed Arin down onto a table as he swiftly took off Arin's pant fucking him as hard as he could. This made Jon get a lot closer to his breaking point. Jon tried thinking of other things but Arin was burned into his mind. Jon liked saving Arin for later. He didn't like jacking off to Arin because he could actually have sex with him. Jon let out a low groan as he was getting kinda close. Jon thought of the one time where Arin sat on his hip. They were both making out and Jon was getting more horny by the second. He really wanted to fuck Arin but Arin insisted they waited. Arin groped Jon for a while. He was rubbing Jon through the fabric. Arin at least let Jon finger him as he rubbed Jon's dick. Jon thought of that moment. How desperate he was. When Arin did jack him off he was going painfully slow. Jon got a little heated and wanted to do it himself if Arin was going that slow. He remembered that after a while Jon finally got to screw him and it felt great. Jon moaned as he bucked his hips into his hand. He thrusted at a fast pace as the liquid spilled over his hand. Jon huffed as he let go. Jon caught his breath as he put his pants on with one hand. Jon walked over to the bathroom as Arin approached him. "Hey Jon." "Hold on Arin," "Did you-" "Yeah, hold on." Arin looked as his covered hand. Jon turned on the water as Arin grabbed his hand. "What the fuck-" Arin sucked Jon's thumb as he licked his hand. Jon laughed, "Okay that one way to clean off my hands." Arin smiled as he kissed Jon. Jon went back into his room as Arin followed. Jon shut the door as he laid back onto the bed. Arin Planted himself on Jon's pants. Jon smiled as his hands trailed to Arin's hips. Arin slowly grinded on Jon. Jon smiled as Arin grabbed a fist full of his shirt. He moaned a little as Jon stopped him. "Just give me about 15 minutes. I promise I will let you ride me when I'm ready okay?" Arin nodded as he kissed Jon. Arin went to leave as Jon pulled Arin back into his chest as he planted kissed all around Arin's neck and head. He sad as Arin laughed, "C'mere you little fucker!" Arin smiled as he pulled Jon's arms off. Jon held him tighter as he laid his head on Arin's shoulder. He kissed Arin's shoulder and arm, "Alright Ar. Let's play some games huh while i calm down a little." Arin nodded as he nuzzled into Jon's chest. "I love you Jon." "I love you too Ar."


	45. Jon's sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stories, don't have happy endings...

Jon started to go into one of his coughing fits again. Jon sighed as he rubbed his chest. Arin put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Jon nodded. Arin kissed his cheek as he asked, "Are you sure?" Jon nodded. "Just, god I can't seem to shake off this cough man." Jon sighed. "Damn it." "What happened?" "My chest has been hurting too. Fuck, it's from all that coughing." "You, if it's too much on ya, you don't have to do game grumps." "N-No, I'm fine. It just hurts a little." Arin patted Jon's back as he un-paused the recording and started the game. Jon said in a semi-hoarse voice, "Welcome to GAME GRUUUUMPS~" Jon sort of screamed. He was so tired and out of it. He started to cough as Arin paused the game. "Hey, why don't you go home and-" "I'm fine really." He rubbed Jon's back. "Let's go." Jon got up as he stumbled over to the door frame. He sighed as his vision went a little blurry. Arin started at Jon as Jon looked behind him staring at Arin aswell. Jon could barley hear Arin as he walked forward a little. "Feeling okay Jon?" "I-I'm fine..." Jon slurred. Jon passed out as Arin grabbed him pulling him onto his shoulder. Arin patted his back trying to wake him up. He laid Jon on the couch as Jon started to wake up. Arin shine a flashlight into his eyes as Jon rubbed his eyes. "What the fu-" "Jon you okay?!" Jon looked at him, "A-Arin I-I really need to get home." Arin grabbed Jon slinging him over his shoulder. "You aren't driving, I'm driving you to my house." Jon nodded as he sat in the car. "I-I'm so tired Arin..." Arin nodded, "It's okay, my house is only a few blocks away." Jon nodded. "Arin," "Yeah? What's wrong?!" "I just really don't feel good." "It's okay Jon." Jon sighed as Arin was panicking, he's never seen Jon like this. Jon go out of the car as he fell to his knees. Arin came over, "Jon, c'mon! What happened?!" "I-I think I'm going to p-" Jon started to throw up. Jon sat on the ground. His head in his knees. "Jon?" Jon looked up as he wiped his mouth. "Dude, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" "I-It's asthma..." Arin got a little mad. "Jon!? How the fuck was that asthma!?" "I-I cough too much and it puts pressure on my stomach, and I started to throw up. The pressure from coughing gets to my head and I just dont feel good." Arin sighed, "Listen I will throw a tent out here man if you don't want to get up." "No, No I will...just don't put the heat on. It's hot." "Dude, it's like forty degrees." "It's so hot though." "Okay, Okay.. I won't." Arin helped Jon up as he unlocked the door. He let Jon into his bedroom. "Are you coming?" Arin sighed, "Well one I don't want to get sick and two, no matter if your my boyfriend or husband, if your sick you get the whole damn bed. I can sleep on the couch." Jon nodded. "I-I love you.." Arin kissed Jon's forehead. "I love you too Jon." Jon was and tried going to sleep, but he tossed and turned. Arin could hear him, and Jon couldn't sleep. Arin peaked over the couch as Jon started to cough again. Arin didn't care at this point. Arin got up as he walked over to the bedroom. He climbed into bed with Jon. "Can't sleep?" Jon nodded. Arin pulled Jon closer into his chest as Jon hugged him tightly. Arin kissed him as Jon started to go to sleep finally. Jon opened his eyes to a shining sun in his face. Jon sighed as he got up. He felt worse than he did yesterday. Jon went to put his clothes on. "What are you doing Jon?" "Oh hey Arin, I'm going to the hospital..I-I don't know man. This has been going on for almost a month now. I don't usually get a cold this long. "Let me take you then." Jon rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be a inconvenience." "You are not an inconvenience. C'mon I'll take you." Jon sighed. "Fine, Fine." Arin nodded as they both went out to the car. "Do you want to get something to eat before we go?" "No, I-I'm not hungry.." "For the past two days Jon you've been saying that. You have to eat." "Well I don't want fast food. That the last thing I want." "Okay, I'll make you something when we get home." Jon sighed as they drove to the doctors office. Jon sat down as Arin sat with him. They checked in before despite the nurse being a bitch to them. Arin rubbed Jon's back. "Are you alright?" "No Arin, I'm fucking sick." "I know but like..you've been so...irritable." "Because I hate being sick. I've been sick for almost all my fucking life. And it sucks ass." Arin nodded. "i know being sick sucks okay? Hopefully they will give you antibiotics or something to help treat it." Jon looked up. "Jon?" Jon nodded as he got up. He walked over as the nurse leaded him to a room. "The doctor will see you in a few minutes." Jon smiled as he sat on the table. He waited getting bored quickly. The doctor came in. "Ah! Jon, been a while." "Yeah doc it had." "What's been the problem." "I've had this..cough for almost three weeks now and it's getting worse. I've been throwing up, I have a fever all the time. I'never hungry and I'm always tired. Not to mention chest pains. As you can hear my voice isn't the best either." "Well, hm. Let me look at you." It was the normal, open you mouth and say ahh. They checked everything. "Well, it's seem to be a prolonging common cold to me. I'll set you on some small antibiotic and we'll get you on your way." Jon waved as he left. Jon went out to Arin. "What'd he say?" "Just some shit to make me feel better." "Okay thats good." Jon nodded

Jon sat on the couch drinking his soda as Arin sat next to him concerned. "What's wrong?" "Your still sick. Are you feeling worse?" "Yeah a little....a lot worse.." Arin sighed. "How bad?" "Well for one I have to keep going to the bathroom to piss because I drink shit and the second after I drink it I have to go. I can't eat because if I did I would throw it up again. MY chest feels like someone is strangling me, and my body feels like shit! Not to mention this bullshit fucking COUGHING!" Jon yelled. He started to cough again as he was getting angrier by the second. Arin said in a soft tone, "Calm down Jon. You are going to get better Jon." Jon sighed, "I know but fuck! It's taking a long ass time!" "Just wait a little longer." "Fuck no, I'm going to the doctor and want them to do something about this!" Arin got up as he grabbed his jacket. They got to the office. Arin came with him this time. Jon sighed as he was really pissed. "Hey Jon, oh? Who's this?" "My boyfriend." "Hello! Now Jon why are you here?" "Your stupid ass medicine isn't working. I-I mean can't you fucking doing something? Like x-rays and shit?!" "We can, but I'm telling you there is nothing." "Fine, at least I would know!" Jon got and X ray as the doctors looked at it. "Should we test him?" "It could be...it's...very big. It could get worse if he waited any longer." They went back into the room with Jon and Arin. He shut the door. "So we found a abnormal mass in your lungs, we very strongly advise you to let us take a biopsy." "O-Okay a what?!" "A mass. It's quite big and we want to make sure it's nothing bad." "How bad could it be?" "W-We don't know yet. Not until we do a biopsy." "W-What is that exactly?" "It's a procedure where we put a tube down your lungs and take samples of the mass and then test it." Jon rubbed his eyes. "Fine, as long as this bullshit stops we're good." 

Jon sat in the bed as Arin looked over. "You nervous?" "Yeah..A little. I mean it's a tube down your damn throat Arin. It's kinda scary." Arin nodded. "Let's go Jon..." The doctor said. Jon followed him as he was put under Anastasia. Jon woke up to the doctors. "You did great buddy." Jon laughed a little. "Did I?" They nodded. They helped Jon up and back into the room as Arin said, "How was it?" "Fine, I can't remember anything.." Arin laughed, "I guess that's a good thing.." "Yep." Arin sighed, "It will be about 20 or so minutes." Jon nodded. "All this for a damn cough.." Jon laughed. Arin laughed with him. "Yeah, a little stupid." "God.." "What?" "A wedding in a fucking week." "Yeah, but i'd never be more proud to be your husband." Jon smiled as he held Arin's hand. "I love you so much Arin. God what would I do with out you..I'd be a mess." Jon laughed. Arin kissed Jon's cheek. "That's why I'm here. To make sure you don't fall apart." Jon smiled as he doctor cam back in. He had a grim look on his face. "I suggest you sit down for this one. Arin sat next to Jon, still holding his hand. "Well..what is it?" Jon smiled. "Jon...I just want to let you know..this is none of your fault." "Okay??" Jon said a little confused. "You have stage 4 lug cancer..." Jon face changed immediately. "I-I have what?" "Cancer...and it's pretty bad.." "W-What do you mean..th-that's impossible I take care of my body, I mean weight okay not so good but I can change!" "Jon..you have a few months to live..I-I'm sorry...I would estimate maybe 3-4 but max is 5. This is not your fault..things just happen.." Arin has never seen Jon cry...this was the first time. "Jon.." Arin said as Jon started to cry. "Jon I-" "A-Arin...I...I don't want to die Arin... I don't want to die alone..." Jon said with tear running down his face. Arin too was starting to cry. Seeing Jon one minute happy and loving, and the other minute, he's dying. He saw Jon so broken and scared. He's never seen Jon act like this before. "It's going to be okay.." Arin said as he was trying to hold it together. "You're going to be okay Jon.." "Arin..I'm dying..t-there no cure to this..." Arin said now sobbing. "I know..I-I don't want to loose you." The doctor came back, "The best we can do for you Jon..is give you chemo but, it's not certain that you will live. Jon nodded. "There's...always a chance...right?" The doctor nodded. "W-We can give you two week to tell people about your situation. As well as pack you things..you will most likely spend most of the duration of you time in the hospital." Jon nodded as he got his jacket. They both sat in the car stunned from this. The whole way was silent. What could they say? What was there TO say? Arin got into the house as Barry patted Jon's back. "Hey man why so down?" Arin looked at him as Jon went into the grumps room. Arin looked at Barry with tears. "What happened?" "Jon has.." It was hard for him. "Jon..has cancer.." "Oh my fucking god Arin!" Arin nodded as it hard not to cry about this. Barry hugged him. "Jesus..." "I-I know..." Arin said. 

"Your sure?" Arin said. Jon nodded. Jon walked into his parent's house. "Oh hello Jon. Hey mom, dad.." "What's wrong honey? Your not eating, who hurt you?" "Mom, I have...I have stage 4 cancer...and I'm dying..they say I only have a couple months to live." "J-Jon...What about Arin?" "We are still...getting married. I don't care, I could die right then and there but, I still want to be officially married to him." She hugged Jon tightly. "I love you Jon..." Jon nodded. "I love you too.." Jon talked a little more with his parents. He walked out of the house sitting in the car. "You ready?" "Yeah.." Jon was going to the hospital. Jon and Arin were still upset, how could they not be...Jon...a man of many laughs, a man who is the nicest person going to be gone in a few months. Jon didn't want to see Arin upset. That was the real problem. He was scared. Jon was scared that he would have to die and leave Arin alone and hurt. That was the worst feeling in the world. Jon sighed, "I love you so much Arin, please..Never forget that." Arin said still crying, "I won't Jon I won't." 

Jon sighed as Arin kissed him. "You ready?" Jon nodded. it's been almost a month. Jon looked almost unrecognizable. He was very thin, Arin still loved him though. Jon saw Arin walked down the isle in a bright blue tux. The thing Jon always wanted him to wear. Jon smiled as Arin kinda started to smile too. The pastor said everyone and Jon was zoning out because he was so focused on Arin. Out of everything bad that has been happening Arin was the thing that kept him going. Arin was the reason he still wanted to live. "I-I do.." Arin said. "And do you Jon Jafari take Arin Hanson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I-I do.." Jon kissed Arin passionately. 'i love you so much Arin.." That night Jon had his last dance with Arin. Jon had one of the best night of our lives. 

Jon smiled as it was his last month. The doctor said he could die at anytime now. Arin was so lovey towards Jon. They cried almost everyday together. Jon knew something about today, He was extra lovey with Arin. "Arin t-tonight, I just want to say. I love you so so much. A-And if I die tonight. Then I die." Jon choked out. "But I want you to raise some kids with Dan. Raise a family, for me. I want you to live the best life you ever can. I'm not saying forget me, I just want you to be happy." Arin nodded. Jon said as he was getting more tired, "Before anything. just want to do one more thing." Arin smiled as he held Jon hand. Jon sat up as he grabbed Arin. it was last ever kiss he would give Arin. Jon smiled as he went to sleep. Arin bit his fist as he heard the monotone heat monitor.

It has been a few days, about 5, since Jon has passed. Today was Jon's funeral. Arin was loosing it slowly. Dan hugged Arin as he said, "I"m so sorry big cat." Dan was even getting choked up abut this. Arin stood up speaking. "J-Jon was a beloved friend, and amazing lover and he just cared so much about me and his family. Yes we argued.." Arin started to cry. "B-But he died, it is the worst pan in my life. I-I don't want to live because of it..b-but he said to me, to raise a family and to be the man he wanted me to be. I still miss him and I will always miss him. It will take a long time for me to get over him. I may never get over him but I want him to know that I love and miss him." The funeral was hard for Arin to get through. He stared at the coffin, He just wanted for Jon to hold him and tell him it was going to be alright..but it didn't happen. It wasn't going to happen. Dan kissed Arin as he said, "This is a hard time for all of us Arin." Arin nodded. Arin missed him, the fact that he was gone broke him.


	46. Jon's insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the song cradles

Jon laughed uncontrollably as he saw a person get taken away. The doctor came over as he saw Jon laughing. "Jon let me see you arm." He laughed more as he showed him his arm. "I-It's bleeding Dr. frielander.." Laughed Jon. "I just love seeing people suffer." "Put him in.." They grabbed Jon as they started to put a straitjacket on him. Jon ripped it off as he fled. He ran as the alarms went off. Jon climbed the fence as he ran as fast as he could. He ducked into someone's backyard as he hid near the shed. A man walked over. Jon looked up as he shield his face, "P-Please, N-No jacket!" The man bent down. "Hey, Hey I'm not going to hurt you..." He recognized the clothes. He crossed his leg as he sat in front o him. Jon rocked himself as he listened. "What's your name?" "Jon.." "I'm Arin, Jon." Jon nodded. "What's wrong?" "T-The bad men are going to take me away." "No, No you're safe. It's okay." Jon still was crunched in a ball. Arin smiled, "Do you want to come inside?" Jon nodded again as he followed Arin. Jon jumped a little as he saw something rub against him. "That's Mimi, she won't hurt you." Jon continued to follow Arin. "Sit, please.." Jon sat down quietly. "Do you want something to eat?" Jon didn't say anything. He was very quiet. "How about some soup?" Jon smiled a little as he nodded. Arin put it in front of him as he ate it very quickly. "Wow your hungry." "I-I couldn't eat." "Why not?" "I-I was being punished." "For what?" "I ripped Reggie's ear off." Arin was shocked by this new but none the less he listened. "That wasn't very nice." "I-I felt bad after...I-I like seeing people suffer..I-I don't know why.." Jon rubbed his eyes as he cried. "Hey, it's okay. You can't control it." A knock was at the door as Jon started to panic. "I-It's the bad men..I-I don't want to go away. P-Please.." Arin nodded. "I want you to hide in the closet okay Jon?" Jon nodded as he ran to the closet. "How may I help you men today?" "Uh yes have you seen this man?" It was a picture of Jon. "Uh no I'm afraid not. What happened?" "He escaped the asylum." Arin nodded. "Well I am very sorry about that. I will keep a look out." "Thank you for your time." "No problem officers." He shut the door as the cruiser left. "Jon? The bad men left." Jon peaked out the bedroom. "Do they give you baths?" "Y-Yes but we have to be watched.." "Do you want to take one?" Jon nodded. Arin walked in, "Do you want me to help or no?" "S-Stay.." Arin made Jon feel okay. Like Arin was watching over Jon, in a good way. Jon got undressed. "Do you want to take your underwear off?" Jon shook his head. Arin smiled, "That's okay, let's get ya in." Jon waited patiently as Arin made sure the water was comfortable. "Okay C'mon in." Jon sat in the tub a little relaxed. He started to scratch his arm. Arin took a look at his arm. "Oh! No! No! No! Don't scratch you arm. Jon looked up with a concerned look. Arin grabbed some type of ointment. putting it on Jon's arm. He bandaged Jon's arm as he said, "It won't hurt anymore?" "No, it won't hurt anymore. put you head back." Jon let his head fall back as Jon poured the warm water over him. Jon moaned a little as it felt nice. "Feels good?" Jon nodded. "It doesn't burn." Arin was a little confused. Burning water? What did they do to him? Jon winced as Arin put soap into his hair. "What's wrong?" "I-I thought it was going to burn." Arin was no concerned for Jon's safety. Soap isn't supposed to burn. Arin massaged Jon's head as Jon smiled. It felt nice to him. Arin washed the soap out of his face. "Feeling a little better now?" Jon nodded. Arin took the bar of soap. He rubbed it across Jon's chest and arms as handed it to him. "You want to do it for your.." Arin pointed. Jon nodded as Arin turned away to make Jon feel as little more comfortable. "Can I turn around?" "Y-Yeah." Arin Handed him a towel. "Dry yourself off, I'll get some warm clothes for you." Jon nodded as he took off his underwear putting on a pair Arin gave him. Arin put some on the toilet seat so Jon could change into them. Arin came back with a shirt and some pajama pants. "There ya go buddy." Jon put them on as Arin combed out Jon's hair. "Alright let's get you to bed." Jon sat on the floor. "Don't you want to sleep on the bed?" "I-I thought this was my bed?" "Well Where do you sleep usually?" "I-I can't sleep." "Why not?" "I-I'm usually in a white jacket..." Jon got up as he followed Arin. "C'mon up onto the bed. You can sleep up here tonight." Jon laid down as he watched the TV. Arin used to take care of his cousins quiet a bit so he had kids books. Arin pulled out one. "Do you like books?" Jon nodded. "Come here.." Jon went into Arin's arms as he hugged Arin. He heard a knock, Jon jumped up. "It's probably just Suzy, my wife. Don't worry." Arin got up as the men pushed past him. He heard Jon yelling and crying as Arin blocked the door. Jon looked beyond scared. "A-Arin Don't let the bad men take me." "Move out of the way." "No, put him down." "We can't do that." "Your breaking and entering." "We have a search warrant." "Well you are abusing a person." "He's our property." "If I am correct people are not property, that is slavery, we abolished slavery in 1865 so put him down." The guy put him down as he ran into Arin's arms. Arin hugged him tightly. "We need him." "Why?" "He's mentally insane." "Is there a way I could get him out?" "Yeah, if you pay." "How much to bail him out." Jon knew he had to go..nobody could afford his bail. "fifteen thousand dollars." Arin sighed. When his parents died they left him everything. It was almost five hundred thousand dollars. Arin didn't want to live the rich life. He just wanted to live normally. "Fine. I'll pay it. But, I want to stay with him. If you have to put him in a van do so but I want to go with him." The guy rolled his eyes as he let Arin got with Jon. Jon sat next to the men with the guns as Arin sat next to Jon. Jon laid on Arin's lap as Arin stroked his head. "Is he hurting you?" "No, of cource not. You all need to lighten the fuck up. Excuse my language Jon.." Jon started to fall asleep as one of the guards hit his head. Jon cried silently. "Don't hit him!" Arin yelled. "You guys are animals..." "It's our Job." Jon hugged Arin as he cried into his shirt. "It's okay, it's okay Jon.." Arin cooed as he kissed Jon's head. Jon felt so much safer in Arin's arms. "He's 23, he doesn't need to be handled like that. He's a grown man." "And grown men need love too, something you obviously never had." Arin got out as he held Jon's hand. Going into the lobby. "Jon! Oh thank heavens your here! I've been looking all over for you!" "I'm paying his bail. I want him out by tonight." Arin quickly wrote a check. "I've paid. Now let him go." Jon smiled as Arin said, "He's had a long day, he need some rest." Jon walked with Arin. "Th-Thank you." Arin smiled. "Let's get you home." Jon nodded. They both got into Suzy's car. "Who's this Arin?" "We are taking care of him. Don't worry." Suzy smiled at Arin, "Well, okay.." Jon started to fall asleep as Arin said, "He's cute when he's sleepy." Suzy agreed.


	47. Jon's first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice night, an even nicer ending

Jon walked street past street. People were everywhere, well, that's New York for you. Jon sighed as he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "You okay?" "I-I'm f-fine B-Barry." "Jon your shivering." "N-No r-really I a-am." "Jon it's freezing out here man, can't you wear pants? Or a coat?" "B-But I'm comfortable." "Jon, It's like thirty degrees here." "C-Can we just get the pizza and go home?" Barry nodded. Jon liked walking at night, it was dangerous but he liked it. Jon sighed. "What?" "Damn.." "What?" "It's been like..jeez...3 years and I'm still not used to it." Barry laughed, "That's because you never will. Dude it's always freezing up here." Jon laughed, "You could say that again." Jon nodded. "Yeah, I love it here though man. I mean the light? The noise, just the fucking atmosphere is amazing. Yeah it's a shit hole but, it's my favorite shit hole." Barry patted Jon's back. "It's a little more away, so subway or walk?" Jon rolled his eyes. "You always want to take the easy route." Barry grinned. "It takes less time." "I know but..I..whatever. Let's just take the subway." "It's warmer too, So you don't have to freeze." Jon walked down the stairs. Jon scoffed, "You don't have it do you?" "No..." Jon laughed as he swiped to the other side. "Here dumbass." Barry walked through as well as Jon said, "The train is going to be a few minutes." "Yeah.." Jon sighed as his phone went off. He wasn't supposed t get any phone calls. He sorted out the episode and dates. And he told his parent that he would call them tomorrow because of how busy he was today. It was Arin. Jon immediately answered, "Hey babe what's wrong?" "I-It's Jacques..." Jon's started to walk away waving Barry. "What's wrong with him?! Is he okay?!" Jon made his way onto the streets running past people as Barry tried to keep up. "What happened?! Arin!" "H-He's not moving! A-And he's just laying there!" "Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Jon ran into the building racing up the stairs as he burst through the door. Jon ran over to the cage as he saw Jacques. Jon groaned in frustration. "Arin!" "I-Is he okay?!" "Arin he's just being an asshole to you! He want's attention." "I-I'm sorry.." "Damn it Arin." Jon sighed as he said, "Arin, he's fine. Trust me. You scared the shit out of me for a second. I-I thought something happened." "I-I'm sorry Jon.." Jon sighed as he kissed Arin's head, "It's not you fault. Trust me he has scared me a few times too." Jon grabbed a pack of these stick with seeds on them. He opened the cage as Jacques immediately jumped up and started to eat it. "See? He's fine." Arin nodded. Barry cam back with the pizza as Jon said, "Why don't we watch a movie?" Barry laughed, "Sorry Jon, got work tomorrow." Jon shrugged, "Well see you tomorrow Barry." Barry laughed. "Yup!" Jon smiled as he went into the bedroom. "What?" Jon shut the door. "You know exactly what." Jon kissed Arin as hastily unbuttoned his shirt. Jon kissed Arin's neck as he unbuckled Arin's pants. Arin said as he sat on the bed, "I want to do it for real this time?" Jon was too busy trying to get his belt off. "What do you for real?" "Y-You know..rather than just you giving me a handjob.." "Y-You want...you want me to t-try anal?" Jon sounded a little scared by the idea. "Yeah, why?" "A-Are you sure about this Arin? I-I mean like-" "Jon, it's fine." "I-I know but things can go wrong, It could hurt for you, I don't want to hurt you. A-And maybe it we just shouldn't do it, y-yeah we should-" "Jon are you scared?" Jon turned back, "M-Me scared? No, I'm not scared, No way I am not-" "Jon.." Jon sat down. "I-I just never...did anything like this...I know you have but..I haven't.." 'Haven't you done anything with Nicole?" "No...She never wanted to do it." Jon sighed, "F-Fine I'll do it." Arin smiled, "There's my handsome brave boy." Jon smiled and chuckled as Arin handed him something. It was a bottle. "Be generous with it if you need to." Jon nodded as he rubbed the liquid onto himself. Jon slowly went in as he said, "Th-This a-actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Jon started to thrust at a semi-fast pace. He was getting more comfortable and confident. Arin moaned, giving Jon the idea to go a little fast. He himself was enjoying it too. Jon huffed as he kept going. He started to get that gut feeling, Arin kissed Jon as Jon smiled. Jon groaned as eh was really getting close. Arin was almost done too, they both started to finish as Jon went faster. Jon felt himself finally finishing as he moaned. 

Jon sighed as he sat on the couch in his underwear. Arin came out as he hugged Jon. "I'm proud of you..for doing that." Jon smiled. "You know what that means right Jon?" "What?" "You just lost you virginity tonight.." Jon laughed, "Well then I'm a changed man." Jon straddled Arin as Arin kissed him. Jon smiled. "We should get to bed..it's almost one.." Arin laughed, "Wanna play Chu Chu rocket?" Jon groaned, "That game is fucking garbage." "Yeah but you know you love it." Jon laughed, "Fine." Arin grabbed a controlled as he laid his head on Jon's shoulder.


	48. Young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's young and self contentious

Jon smiled as Arin gripped Jon's hand tighter. Arin turned around to Jon, "A-Are you sure what if-" Jon shut Arin up with a kiss. "Don't worry. Please? You know I hate it when you worry." Arin sighed. He stayed close to Jon holding his arm close. Jon waved at the guys. It was Jon's friends, Shane, Austin, Barry, and Dan. They all were in sports, Shane was in rugby, Austin was in soccer, Barry was in the Chess team and Dan played football. Dan put a hand out, "Dan! What's your name kiddo?" Arin skittishly shook his hand. "A-Arin." "So Jon gotcha self a new boy toy?" Jon rolled his eyes, "C'mon lay off him, he's new in town." "Oh out of state?" Jon nodded "Straight outta Florida." Jon shoved his hands into his pockets as Arin nodded. "So what type of place you living in?" "I-I live on a farm." "A farmer's boy?" "Y-Yeah, I have to take care of the horses." "Horses? You have fuckin' horses?!" Shane said. "Yeah, My mom helps PTSD veterans and my dad's a musician." Jon smiled, "He's workin' boy." Jon put his arm around Arin pulling him closer as Arin awkwardly laughed. Jon started talking sports with the guys as Arin sat by a tree with a cup in his hand. Jon drank, but Arin vowed to never drink or do drugs. Jon sat by Arin as Jon said, "What's wrong?" "N-Nothing.." "Arin.." Jon said lifting Arin's chin, "I know when your upset. What's wrong?" "Th-The guys are a little intimidating and...in-in my school people call me a faggot." Jon waved the guys over. They all looked at Arin concerned. "Tell you what. Let's say what we hide. Me? Kids call me fat, ugly, and no good. You are what keeps me going. Shane?" "I don't have parents. I'm adopted. Most people say they left me because I was too ugly, I have scars everywhere..so.." Austin smiled, "I have a heart disease, everyone say one day I'm going to drop dead on the field. But I like doing what I love, soccer, so I do it anyway." Dan showed his chest. "I am skin and bones, I'm Jewish and I'm sensitive so you could imagine all the shit that I have to deal with." Arin smiled a little. "Arin, every has shit they hide okay? don't want you to feel bad and yeah they do sports but you know what? They aren't as intimidating as they look trust me. Okay Shane maybe." "Hey!" Shane yelled playfully. "Dude you do rugby, you are scary as fuck." Everyone laughed as they left Jon and Arin alone. Jon took off his flannel putting it on Arin. "God you fucking adorable." Arin laughed a little. "Flannel god..." Arin started to laugh as Jon hugged him. Jon and Arin dipped as Arin the next day needed to catch a flight. Jon sat in the car as Jon stopped. "What?" Jon leaned over kissing Arin. Arin whimpered a little as he grabbed Jon pulling him a little closer. Arin moaned as they continued to make out. Jon let go as he said, "C'mon lets get home so you can get up nice and early." Arin sighed contently as he held Jon's hand.


	49. Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a fun night

Arin grabbed the black paint spreading it under his eyes. He washed some of it off of his hands as Jon came out. He hugged Jon as he smothered Jon in kisses. "You ready for the party?" "Yeah!" "You wanna go out for some candy first?" Jon nodded. Arin smiled as he held Jon's hand. Arin shut the door behind them as he handed Jon a pillow case. Arin was taller than Jon and stronger than Jon so he could protect Jon if he had to. He picked Jon up as he placed Jon onto his shoulders. "Alright which house first Jonny boy?" Jon pointed to one as Arin walked over. Jon got off as he rang the doorbell. The door opened as Jon lighted up with anticipation. Arin smiled as he laughed softly, "Ask her Jonny boy." "T-Trick or treat!" Arin smiled as he walked with Jon. Arin laughed. "Don't you want me to just buy you candy Jon? We'll do it on the way to the party." Jon nodded. They went to a few more houses as Arin looked at what he got. "Don't you want chocolate?" Jon nodded. "Jesus, they just give you shit candy now." Arin laughed as Jon got into the car. "You want to pick up Danny and Barry?" Jon nodded. Arin smiled as he honked his horn as Barry and Danny's house. They went into the car. "Hey Jonno!" Dan chipperly said, "How's it hanging kiddo?" Jon smiled, "Good!" "I could see your a bird." Arin smiled, "Yup he's my little budgie." Dan laughed. "What are you Arin?" "Tom Brady. You?" "Uh I'm supposed to be Robert Plant from Led Zeplin. And this one is a little dinosaur. Here Jon let's switch." Jon got out of the car to hang with Barry." "Wanna see my Dino's?" "Yeeaah!!" Jon exclaimed. "So? You gonna buy him candy?" Arin nodded. "Their giving him lolly pops and fucking taffy man. Bullshit. He should be getting chocolate. Arin walked with Dan holdng Barry and Jon's hands as they went into the store. Arin held Barry and Jon into the cart as Jon played on his phone. Barry smiled, "What are you gonna get?" "A pikachu!" Barry laughed, "I'm going to get a squirtle!" Arin went down into the candy isle as he said to Jon and Barry, "Okay pick out anything you want." Barry and Jon pick a bunch of candy as Arin bought it all for them. "Okay let's go, but one rule. Only a few pieces. You guys have bedtimes." "Awww!" Both of them moaned. "C'mon, you know the rules. Especially you Jon." Jon groaned, "Just tonight Arin?!" "Fine, just tonight though.." Jon smiled as they went to the register. Arin put Jon on his hip holding him up as he said Barry can you help me a little? Jon's getting a little sleepy." Barry nodded as he put the bags into the cart. "You mind me asking how old he is?" "Which one?" "The bird one?" "Jonny boy, how old you turning next year?" "Th-Thirty!" "Good boy." Arin said, "Bears?" Danny said. "Thirty one!" "That's my boy!" Dan laughed he smiled at Arin. She gave them a weird look. They got stares all the time nothing new. Dan turned to Jon as he rubbed his back, "You getting tired Jonny boy?" Jon nodded as he laid his head on Arin's shoulder. Dan sighed, "No nap?" "Nope, wouldn't budge. Had a a tantrum." Dan nodded. "Well lets go." "Lead the way Bear." Arin and Dan packed the car in as the boys played with each other. Arin walked in as Barry and Jon went running off inside. Dan smiled as he waved to Suzy and Vernon. "Hey guys!" "I see you brought the kids." "Yep, we couldn't just let them not come. Plus Barry has been bored." "Jon too." 

Shane slurred, "I-I am drunk and I th-think. We should leave because it's like 8." "It's almost 11," "Riiight." Jon and Barry were passed out as they carried the boys into the car. Arin and Dan both went home as Arin grabbed Jon. He put him into the bed as he got into his pajama's. Arin climbed on Jon as Jon sleepily laughed. Arin kissed him for a little until he let go. "Let's sleep in daddy's bed tonight huh?" Jon nodded as Arin wrapped his arms around Jon. "Night buddy." "Night-Night Daddy.."


	50. Jon has anxiety and OCD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a very tough time..

Jon put on his belt as he buttoned up his shirt. "I-I'm okay right?" "You're fine Jon.." "P-People won't look at me right?!" Arin smiled as he kissed Jon. "Jon, your fly is down man." Jon cursed under his breath. he unbuttoned his pants as he zipped it up. Arin hugged him. "Hey, are you sure your going to be okay?" Jon nodded, "I'm fine.." Arin laid on the bed with Jon cuddled into his arms. "Do you even want to go?" "I-I want to! I-I do.." Arin smiled, "Okay.." Jon got up with Arin as Arin grabbed the keys handing Jon his phone. Jon shoved it into his pocket as they shut the door. "You want to walk or take the subway?" "S-Subway it's easier.." Arin nodded. Arin walked out of the building with Jon as they went down the stairs to the subway. "A-Arin.." "What?" "I forgot the card.." "What?" "I-I forgot the fucking metro card Damn it! I-I'm sorry...shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" "Jon.." "What!?" "You said it five times, you only say it three times.." "I-I'm sorry I just didn't-" Arin handed him the card. "I knew you were going to forget it..Just calm down..relax okay?" Jon nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He leaned against the wall as Jon sighed. "What's wrong?" "I-I don't know your friends..." "What about Shane?" "Yeah but-" "Danny?" Jon sighed.. "Shane makes fun of me though..." "That's Shane for you." Arin pulled Jon in as he kissed Jon's head. "Your going to be fine." Jon nodded. "I hope so..." "You will Jon..You will.." Jon got onto the train as Arin smiled. "Nothing like a crowded train right?" Jon laughed a little. It was the first time in a while he's seen Jon happy. Jon has OCD and anxiety. He loves the city, but he doesn't like talking to people he doesn't. Jon has to have thing a certain way, Jon can't eat certain things because he'll have a fit over it. Arin sometimes got really scared for Jon. He would sometimes have bad panic attacks. He had one recently..almost a week ago. Arin was on the subway with Jon as Jon realized he forgot his phone and keys. Arin knew the owner so they got them back but Jon was freaking out, and he started to go into a panic attack. 

Arin held Jon close as he whispered, "It's okay, just breath with me Jon." "T-Their staring Arin.." Arin held Jon tighter, "Don't think about them..focus on me..just think about me and only me.." Jon nodded as he started to calm down.

They both got off as Arin called Danny, "Hey, what's the address again?" Jon waited patiently as he checked the time, it was getting dark and almost eight. Jon followed Arin to the place. Jon stopped in front of the house. "I wanna go home Arin..." "What do you mean? We just got here." "Arin..please let's go home." Arin rolled his eyes. "Jon let's go..in. It's getting cold." Jon sighed as he walked into the house. There were a bunch of people, music was blaring and Jon was scared to death. Arin went over to Dan as Jon couldn't see past the people. Jon started to go into a panic attack...without Arin...alone..no one knew he was having one..he had to calm down all on his own. He started to get hot, sweaty as well as he started to shake. He was so scared that he wouldn't be able to find Arin. Jon started to go into a asthma attack as a thought crossed his mind, "What if I can find Arin...am I going to die? " Arin smiled as Danny as he saw Jon. "Dan," "Yeah?" "Give me your keys," "What? Why?" "Dan, keys now. I'm not playing around!" Dan handed him the car keys as Arin grabbed Jon by the shoulder getting hm out. "A-Arin.." Jon said. "A-Arin, I'm having-" "I know.." Arin unlocked the car as they both sat in the back seat. Arin laid across the seats with Jon in his arms. "Jon.." Arin felt Jon's chest as Jon kept breathing quickly. Arin unbuttoned Jon shirt taking it off as he pressed Jon's chest against him. Jon gripped Arin's pants. "Feel my chest Jon? Breath with me..just slow down. Breath.." Jon gripped his pants tighter as Arin tried his best. "I know it hurts, just be strong...it'll pass.." Arin was on the verge of tears because he knows how bad Jon's asthma is and this has only happened before. Jon ended up in the hospital because he could breath. "Jon, it's going to pass trust me." Jon could hear Arin's voice breaking as Arin couldn't imagine Jon dying because of this. "C'mon damn it..." he said under his breath. "You can do this Jon," "A...Arin..." He heard Jon wheeze. "Don't worry about me..just breath Jon. Your going to feel so much better. Trust me...your gong to feel the air go into you lungs, it's going pass Jon." Jon nodded as he tried to. Jon let go as Dan came out he saw Arin. Dan got in as Arin handed him the keys. "Dan..C-Can you drive us-" "Yeah...is he going to be okay?" Arin nodded. He heard Jon finally breathing normally as Jon started to drift off. He kept waking up every so often. Arin held him close as they continued to drive. "What happened?" "He started to have an asthma attack.." "Why?" "He was panicking, he saw that I wasn't there..I'm so fucking stupid to leave him alone like that.." Dan sighed. "He's going to be okay though right?" "I just need his inhaler. We never carried it because we never had to." Dan parked the car as Arin carried Jon into the apartment. Jon tiredly walked to the bed as Arin made sure he was sitting up. Arin gave him his inhaler as he went into the other room. "I hope Jon is going to be okay.." "Yeah..well...I'll see you tomorrow. Just..be careful." Arin went back and laid in bed as he held Jon's hand.."I'm sorry.." Jon nodded. "I...am too..." "For what? I left you alone.." "For...having you to do this.." Arin kissed Jon's head as he said, "I love you too much Jon.." Jon smiled as Arin turned off the lights.


	51. Jon is drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a party, until someone shows up

Jon rubbed his eyes as the only sound that filled his entire apartment was the sound of the clock ticking. Shane came into the other room, he was visiting. "Still working on the script?" "Yep.." Shane sat next to him as Jon heard the crack of a beer can. "Your really drinking?" Shane laughed, "Yes. You need to get out there more man. Loosen up." "How? I have shit to do." "Go to parties." "I'm not 23 okay? I can't just do that." "Tomorrow, we are going to throw the biggest party for my man." Shane patted Jon's back as Jon rolled his eyes. He shut his computer as he went into his bedroom. He was so drained form working all day. It hard to stay consistent with his channel nowadays. People want more videos and Jon couldn't provide as fast as the demand. Jon sighed as he finally got to sleep. Jon knocked the clock off of the dresser as he sleepily got up. Jon didn't want to do anything today. He just wanted to stay on the couch and sleep. He came out buttoning his jeans as Shane smiled. He slammed a beer case onto the table. "Tonight at 8 you are parting like no tomorrow." Jon sighed, "Shane, it's one, i over slept and I don't wanna deal with this right now." "We have seven hours to get ready. C'mon we need to buy shit tons of beer." Jon grabbed a beer opening it. "Fine." "Your down?" "Yes, now lets go. We got shit to do." Jon rushed Shane out the door as he said, "You got your ID on you?" "Yeah?" "How many people are coming?" "About Sixty to seventy." "So a lot of people. SO we need shit tons of alcohol." "Yeah." "I can't buy that all myself." "Right." Jon opened the door as he said, "What do people like? Vodka, whiskey beer, and what else?" "Tequila?" "Shit yeah. How many bottles?" "We doing all night?" "Fuck yeah." "So..seven bottle of vodka, four bottles of whiskey and three bottles of tequila." "Beer?" "Miller, busch, and uh..steel reserves." "Okay, cases wise?" "God uh, ten of each." "Okay then. We might have to get Austin." "Right I'll call him." Jon grabbed a cart putting all of it in as he put it on the counter. The guy looked at him, "Drinking all this yourself?" "Throwing a party." The guy nodded As Jon paid. "Austin's meeting us and he's going too." "Okay," "Jeez big party?" "Yeah, Shane, listen I'll pay you." "Nah man it's cool." "C'mon that shit is going to cost you." "Fine." Jon put the beer into the trunk as he said, "Okay Austin we Just need steel reserves and miller." "Fine, but I'm coming and Satch is too." "Fine we don't care just get the booze." Austin came out as he packed the rest in. "We need cup and snack and shit." Austin laughed, "Dude this is going to be fucking awesome. Damn right!" Jon laughed as Satch got in the car. They picked up what they needed as they got home. It was almost five, they had three hours to set up. "People are going to be coming in at seven thirty so we need to get it going!" Everyone stated setting up as people piled in. Jon and Shane started to get a little drunk as Shane said, "It's ten, we need to get druuunker.." Jon nodded as he got a beer bong. "Holy fuckin' shit you kept it?" Jon laughed, "You bet! Let's go!" Shane started to pour beer in as Jon continued to drink. He put down almost a whole three cases. He stumbled into his room collapsing onto the bed as he felt amazing but horrible at the same time. He was way past being wasted. He could hardly even form sentences. He laughed as he tried drinking his last beer. "Jon?" Jon turned around, "Yeahhh?" He stopped for a second. "Ariiiin?!" Arin smiled, "So you threw this party huh?" "Who the fuuck invited your ass!" Arin laughed "Shane, I see you haven't changed." Jon locked the door. "What the hell do you wannt?" Arin smiled as he got onto his knees, "What I want doesn't matter, what you need does." Arin unbuttoned Jon's jeans pulling them down as he said, "Your okay with this?" Jon nodded slowly as if he was thinking about it. Arin pulled off his under wear as he put it in his mouth, bobbing his head. Jon said, "Y-You always gave me the b-best blowjobs." Arin kept going as Jon groaned. "F-Fuck Arin~" To Arin that was the best part. "Sh-Shit~" Jon could hardly stand up. Arin shoved him onto the bed. Jon smiled a little as Arin climbed onto him. He start to stroke Jon as he said, "Now, your going to be a very good boy Jon, and your going to finish, and have a good time." Jon nodded as he whimpered a little bit, his cock twitching in Arin's hand just thinking about it. It's been three years and he still can't get over Arin. Arin pulled off his pant as he started to ride Jon. Jon huffed as Arin kept going. Arin grabbed Jon's hips riding him more. "Jon~" Arin moaned. Jon always like hearing Arin say his name like that. Jon started to ride Arin's hips down father as Arin moaned. Arin kissed Jon as he went faster. Jon kissed Arin's shoulder as Arin felt Jon finishing inside him. He thrusted one more as Jon felt Arin's on his chest. Arin smiled as he kissed Jon again. He laid in bed next to him as Jon laughed. Arin was sober, he never drank too much. Jon said the truth when he was drunk, sometimes unknowingly. "I'm sorry Arin.." "For what?" "For masturbating to you the past few days....y-years..." Arin was a little shocked. "I just missed you so much..I-I don't even know why I left." Arin snuggled into Jon's chest as Jon wrapped his arm around him. "I'm just sorry.." Arin nodded. "Well both of us should take a shower, you first. I'll help you." Jon nodded as he grabbed some underwear. 

The alarm blared in his ears as he quickly turned it off. It was too loud. His hearing was so sensitive. "Shit.." He said. He was supposed to be working but he wasn't. He closed his eyes again as he heard someone, "Morning.." He jumped up as Arin smiled holding his hand. "A-Arin?! W-What-Why?!" "You don't remember do you?" "We threw a party, that's it." "Yeah, you got shit faced." Jon sighed as he sat up. "Shane right?" Arin nodded. "Why the fuck am I in like no clothes?" Arin sighed, he wanted to tell Jon, but at the same time he didn't. "We..." Arin stuttered. "No...we...we couldn't have. Arin I'm not Joking..we didn't.....we..didn't fuck right?" Arin looked at him with a blank stare. "Arin...did we?" Arin nodded. Jon rubbed his face. "Great I just fucked my ex!" "What brought you to keep doing it?" "Doing what Arin?!" "Masturbating, for the few years.." "H-How do you-" "If you missed me you could have called." "I said that?" Arin nodded as he put his pants on. Jon sighed. "Listen, I just..I.." Arin smiled as he started to leave. Jon grabbed his hand. "Just...stay..for a little..please?" Arin nodded. "I-I want to try...again.." "Our relationship?" Jon nodded as he said, "I just..I can't get over you and I'm sorry." "I get it, I want to as well." Jon smiled as Arin kiss him.


	52. Jon's sick #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coughing isnt the best.

Jon woke up, he slowly opened his eyes to almost a foot of snow. Jon groaned as he could breath through his nose properly. He felt drained and he started to cough. Jon rubbed his eyes as just sitting up took a lot of his energy. Jon groaned as he reached for his phone. It fell on the floor as Jon bent over to get it. He got up as his vision went a little blurry. Jon dialed Arin's number. "Arin.." Jon said, his voice hoarse. "I-I can't do Jontron today. I'm not feeling too good." Arin sighed as he said, "Do you have cough medicine?" "No," "Your inhaler?" "...No..." "Okay, any soup?" "Fuck no." Arin sighed again as Jon didn't get sick often. "I'll be over in a bit." Jon nodded as he laid on the cool couch with barley any clothes on. He was just in his underwear, but he felt so hot. He started too sweat as he turned on the TV. Jon started to cough more, it started to hurt his chest a little. 

Arin walked down the isles as he grabbed some soup, apple juice and snacks. He went down getting cough syrup as he paid for it. "Hey do you have a inhaler script?" "For who?" "Jonathan Jafari?" "Ah, Mr. Jafari. He doing okay?" "He got sick this morning." "Oh, I hope he feels better." "Yeah went to get him some medicine." She handed him the bag as he went out heading for Jon's house. He sighed as the snow fell harder. He put the bags into his car next to his backpack. He knew Jon, when he was sick he wants Arin to stay over. Ever since grumps he's had to take care of Jon. He opened the door with his spare key as he shut it. Jon sat up as he looked at Arin. "You're lucky New York keeps their stores open." Jon weakly smiled. "Are you hot?" Jon nodded. Arin put his hand on Jon's forehead as he said, "You got a fever." Jon sighed as Arin went into his room. He grabbed a set of clothes. "Here." "It's too hot Arin.." "Jon, wear it. It's shorts and a tank top. At least it's something, but I won't have you in you bare underwear. You'll get more sick." Jon nodded as he put the clothes on. He handed Jon some medicine and cough syrup as Jon reluctantly drank it. "Good boy, alright. C'mon let get you in bed. You need rest." Although Jon just woke up, he was ready to go back to bed. Jon followed Arin onto the bed. Arin pulled Jon onto him as Jon laid comfortably. Jon sighed contently as he held onto Arin. Arin smiled as he kissed Jon's head. "Are you sleepy?" Jon nodded as Arin rubbed his back slowly. Arin smiled as he heard Jon snore. Jon was absolutely horrendous when it came to snoring. It only happened when he was sick, but it was almost impossible to sleep. Arin picked Jon up carefully laying him on the bed so he did not disturb him. 

Jon came out as he sat on the couch next to Arin. "How are you feeling?" "Still shitty." Jon laid his head in Arin's lap as Arin said, "You'll get better." Jon nodded as Arin kissed his cheek. "Your still my Jonny boy though." Jon smiled a little as he said, "If you don't want to you can sleep in the spare room." "Why would I?" "Because...I...sore really loudly..I-I'm sorry about that. I also kick a lot.." Arin laughed a little. "Jon I will sleep with you whenever you need me to." Jon nodded as Arin held him tighter, "I love you." Jon smiled back up at him saying, "I love you too Arin."


	53. Mag fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first panel and Arin acts like a badass

Jon was being so smiley and almost acting like a kid around Arin. Arin was being Mr. Badass he always was. Arin grabbed Jon's collar as he slammed Jon against the wall. Jon was so tiny compared to Arin. Arin slammed the door shut with his foot as he kissed Jon's neck still holding him up. Arin gave Jon a few hickeys, he was good at it for sure. Arin let got groping Jon's ass a little. Jon moaned into his shoulder as Arin started to unbutton his shirt. "Sh-Shouldn't we g-get t the b-bedroom Arin?" Arin stopped as he huffed, "Fine." Jon climbed on the bed as Arin undid his shirt. Arin kissed Jon's chest as Jon moaned again. That made Arin smile a little. He started to take off his pants. Jon was getting antsy. Arin grabbed Jon tightly, toying with him as Arin started to stroke himself. "A-Arin please~" "You want it? C'mon, beg for my cock. If you really want it tell me." "A-Arin please~ F-Fuck me already~" "That's sound desperate Jonno, I said begging not desperate." "Arin~" Jon whined. Arin smiled as he kissed Jon. "Okay, fine.." He took off Jon's under wear as Jon turned to his stomach. Arin grabbed Jon's hips as he pushed in slowly Jon groaned as Arin whisper, "Aww, yeah huh?" Jon nodded as he said, "P-Please keep going." Arin thrusted into Jon slowly teasing him. He loved to hear Jon beg. "A-Arin please, just fuck me already~" Arin laughed as he finally started to thrust as a semi-fast pace. Jon moaned as Arin pushed in further. Arin thrusted hard and deep into Jon. Arin kissed Jon's shoulder as he said, "That feel good babe?" Jon nodded as he whimpered. Jon was so desperate for a release. Arin could finish faster than Jon. He was almost done. Jon was on the edge a little too. Jon started to stroke himself, he was getting dangerously close. Arin realized that he was too. He started to buck his hips into Jon's as Jon moaned, "Arin~" 

Arin put out the cigarette bud as he blew the smoke out. He kissed Jon's head as he slung his jacket on. "C'mon kid we have a panel to get to." Jon nodded as he followed Arin downstairs. Arin stayed behind stage for a bit as the last panel finished up. Jon said in-between kissing Arin, "O-Okay Arin.." Arin kissed Jon's neck a little more as Jon said laughing, "A-Arin stop." Arin smiled as he walked on stage. Jon sat next to Arin as Arin grabbed the side of Jon's shirt rubbing the spot a little. Jon smiled at Arin a little as he continued with what he was saying. The panel went normal aside from Jon telling the story of how they met and did game grumps. Arin was signing T-Shirts when Jon went to the bathroom. "Hey can I ask you a quick question?" "Yeah." Arin said as he signed a shirt. "What were you rubbing on Jon's neck?" Arin looked up a little. He sighed as he chuckled. "If I told you he would get pissed off at me." Arin looked at him as the guy handed him money. "It was a few small hickeys. It was nothing...that you guys should know." "W-Wait did you-" "Yes, we did. We have been for the past year and a half when we met. Now please don't tell him." The guy smiled as everyone sort of heard. Jon came over as he said, "What did I miss?" Arin looked at him, "Promise you won't be mad?" Jon nodded, "Yeah why?" Arin gestured everyone to come look. "Alright, no one fuckin' freak the fuck out." Jon looked at him with a confused looked as Arin grabbed him making out with him a little aggressively. Everyone cheered and clapped as Jon was in shock. Arin stared at him. "You fucking asshole!" Arin lightly and briefly kissed his head, "Yeah, next." The whole day they were the subject. Jon still couldn't let it go.


	54. Jon works at best buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind closed doors...

Jon sighed as he leaned over the counter playing on his phone. He go this Job a few weeks ago. He didn't quit Jontron, just put aside for a little. Jon was assigned to unlock stuff when people needed it. He was good at persuasion too. A guy cam in asking for a camera. "So what type of camera would you like? What are you using it for." "I like to do videos and I need something to just capture two guys talking and stuff nothing too big." "Okay well if you get the-" "That one, yep!" Jon sighed as he went to grab the box. "My last one broke." "If you bring it in you can trade it and give you the other one half off." "Nah, I'll just pay it." Jon nodded as he grabbed his keys from his belt taking off the lock. "You like your job here?" "Not, really but it makes pay right?" He smiled as he said, "I could use and editor for my youtube channel. We pay good." Jon found something familiar about his face. "Yeaaaah..I'll think about it." Jon paused for a second. "D-Do I know you from somewhere?" "Uh, well I do game-" "Grumps? W-Wait..Arin?!" "How...Jon?!" "What the fuck are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same." "I need money. Jontron aren't cutting it anymore." Arin laughed. "Listen, I'll pay it for you." "No, No, it's fine." Jon sighed as he made sure he no one was listening. "I'll get Ryan, one of my buddies, meet me in the backroom." Arin nodded skeptically as Jon handed Ryan the box. "I'm on break big guy." Ryan nodded as Jon saw Arin walk in Jon grabbed Arin neck kissing him as Arin let go, "I...I missed you Jon.." Jon smiled smugly as Jon took off his shirt unbuttoning his pants. Arin laughed, "You just couldn't drop the purple underwear huh?" "Shut up.." Jon said as he turned Arin around. Jon bit his shoulder a little as Arin said, "G-Give it to me Jon~" 

Jon made sure his belt was on right as Arin looked at him. "So why are you really here, other than to fuck me?" "I just need more money." "Can you edit?" "A little. Barry taught me a few things." "Just..fuck. Well Matt, Ryan, and Kev will show you a few thing. It's better than this." "You mean it?" "Yes, now quit already." "Fine." Arin left as Jon came up to Doug. "Fuck this shitty Job. I'm out." Jon walked away as he smiled. Anything way better than retail.


	55. Arin had an accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't scare me like that!

Jon looked up from his phone as he stood there. There was a sign placed on his feet that said, "Not-so Grump." On it. Many people took photos, but none where who he was looking for. It had been almost four years since he left the show. They finished Starcade a while ago but...Jon insisted that he came a couple months later when he got his channel in check. Jon texted him. He didn't respond. Jon smiled as Arin approached him. Jon pecked his lips twice as he hugged him. "I missed you so much." Arin smiled as Jon stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. "So..." Jon said. "I was thinking since we're in the city, we could get something to eat?" Arin smiled as he picked up the sign from Jon's feet. "Not-so grump eh?" Jon laughed a little. "I suppose that gotcha a lot of attention?" Jon nodded. "Yeah a few people wanted pictures." Jon sighed. "What's wrong?" "Just..n-nothing." "Jon?" Jon kissed the side of Arin's head. "Don't worry." "Jonathan, tell me." Jon groaned, "Just..I can't carry cash. So I'm sorry if you have to pay too." "Why?" "Well...I...just got jumped a few times." "Oh my god-Jon are you okay?" "I'm fine Arin, but they keep taking cash..and I can't just keep my wallet on me as much any more." Arin sighed contently as at least Jon was in one piece. "Well listen, I gotta go somewhere real quick okay?" "Yeah what's up?" "It's business. Here." Jon handed the guy some money as he said, "Yo, hell's kitchen." The guy nodded as Arin got in. "I swear it will only be a few. I'll meet you at the restaurant." Jon walked over to the house. Arin sighed as he looked up hell's kitchen. He knew the food was great there, but how much would he be paying. Jon ran up the stairs quickly as he looked as Sergio and Kevin, "Hey guys, I know you are going to hate me for this but..We aren't doing work for about a week, you guys can just take the week off." They both laughed a little. "Jon, that's fine. Just we'll finish this up really quick." Sergio said. Jon smiled, "If you want tomorrow we can watch movies and shit at my place. "Sounds cool, I'll get Mel on board." Jon smiled. "Alright, see you guys." Jon came out as he walked a few blocks. There were red and blue flashing lights as Jon brushed it off. He saw an ambulance and his curiosity go the best of him. The officer stopped him as he said, "What happened?" "Uh an accident, taxi on it's way to Hell's kitchen and a guy slammed the back of the door." Jon saw Arin getting into the ambulance as his felt sick. Arin was in the accident. "One guy got hurt pretty bad." Jon Rushed over as a few officers stopped him, "Th-That's Arin! That's my fucking boyfriend let me through!" "We can't do that kid!" Jon growled as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He saw that Barry and Dan were there. Dan was with Barry for a little bit. Barry was Dan's boyfriend and Dan wanted to spend time with Barry because he too is across the country. Dan looked at him as Jon sat down. "Th-This is all my fault..." he said. Dan rubbed his back. "Jon, trust me it's not.." "I know...I..Damn it.." Dan heard Jon fight not to cry. The doctor let him in as Jon shut the door. "Jon." Arin said a little relived. "Arin.." Jon said his voice breaking. Jon collapsed into Arin's arms hugging him tightly as he said, "I-I'm so glad your okay.." Arin smiled. "What happened-I mean how?!" "The driver ran a red light. We got pinned." Jon sighed as he held Arin's hand. "When are they going to let you out?" "In about an hour he said." Jon sighed as his kissed Arin. "I'm sorry. I-If I was with you-" "Jon, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything." "I wasn't there with you!" "But you would have gotten hurt too!" Jon sighed. "I see you've got quite a few bruises, anything broken?" "No," "Thank god." Jon sighed as he sat in one of the chairs, still holding Arin's hand. "I guess I'll order pizza." Jon laughed a little Arin smiled. "Yeah.." Jon was glad Arin was safe, that's all that mattered.


	56. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's afraid

Jon laughed as he shoved Arin's shoulder. He viciously pressed the buttons as they both tried to get first place. Jon sighed as he said, "Fine you won!" Arin laughed. Jon sat back saying, "I'm bored." Arin agreed. "What do you want to do." Jon stared to run outside. "Jon? Jon!" Arin ran after him as Jon circled the yard. Arin almost fell trying to catching him as Jon ran up the stairs. Arin laughed as Jon turned his head back continuing forward. "C'mere!" Arin slammed the door shut as he huffed trying to get Jon. Jon ran into the bedroom as Arin knicked his shirt trying get a grip. Arin planted his arms near Jon's sides, Jon was under him. They both stared into each others eyes as Jon smiled warmly. So much Arin wanted to sat but couldn't. Jon has had strong opinions on things before, somethings hurt Arin.

"D-Dude don't hold my freaking hand what's wrong with you!?" "Jon, we're friends it's fine." "No it's not it's gay!" "Since when do you care?" "I don't want to come off as a faggot okay?" Jon stormed off as Arin sighed. 

Somethings Jon couldn't explain very well.

"I-I'm so sorry Arin, I didn't mean to-" "Jon it's fine." "but I...fuckin' touched your-" "Jon it's fine really." "N-No it's not I touched you wrong.." "Jon, it happens. Chill out." "I-I"m not gay okay?" "I never said you were and even if you are-" "I'M NOT!" Jon yelled. "Listen jesus what has gotten into you?" "A girl!" "What?" "You asked!" "Jon," Arin laughed a little, "I didn't-whatever I just mean sometime things happen. Even if you are gay I'm not-" "I'M NOT FUCKIN' GAY ARIN!" "I'm not saying you are! Calm down. Just...forget it.." "I..I'm not gay Arin.." He sad softly. Arin saw that Jon has a massive erection pushing through his pants. "Jon..wait, we can talk about this!" 

Something he couldn't quite understand

"We down for gumps?" Jon looked up, "Ah man, I have church tonight." "You go to church? I-I mean like you're christian?" Jon said a little muffled, "I have an exorcism." "A WHAT?!" "Exorcism, listen I have to go. Uh see you later!" Jon bolted out. Arin didn't understand, Jon was no where near possessed and Jon always said he didn't believe in god and the bible. Arin also noticed that Jon would try to not say the word.

Arin smiled back at Jon as Arin leaned into Jon, giving him a kiss. Arin continued as Jon whimpered softly. Arin loosened Jon's belt as Jon moaned. Jon hastily grabbed Arin's hand putting it on his bulge as he squeezed Arin hand. Arin started to grope Jon. Jon bit his lip as Arin ran his hand up and down. Jon groaned as Arin started to take Jon's pant's off completely. Arin smiled as he kissed Jon again. His hands fiddled with the waist band as he started to take it off. Jon rushed up pulling up his pants as he stood there. "What's wrong? Did I do something." "It's-It's wrong! We can't do this.." "Why not? Jon your talking out of you ass, c'mon man!" Jon shook his head as he grabbed his phone and keys. Arin overheard Jon talking with his dad, "It-It happened again dad..." He heard that Jon was crying as he was scared. "I-I don't want to die.." He heard Jon pause as he pleaded, "Pl-Please, No more exorcisms dad, It's not helping enough!" Jon sighed as his phone ht the table he saw Jon sit down as he kept crying. Arin came over as he looked at Jon. "Are you afraid?" Jon looked up, his face was red and puffy from crying and rubbing his eyes. "W-What?" "Are you Afraid of being gay?" Jon nodded slowly. "Why?" "M-My dad said, bad things can happen if your gay. It's against his beliefs and if I don't shape up then, I'm no longer apart o the family." Arin hugged Jon tightly. "Jon..be who you are. It's okay..." Jon nodded as Arin lifted his chin. Arin smiled as he kissed Jon lightly. "I love you..that..won't change." Jon smiled a little as Arin kissed him again. "We'll take this one step at a time okay?" Jon nodded. "Together."


	57. Loving..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you expect, not too much story, very little tbh.

Jon smiled a little as Arin gave him a smug look. Arin started to kiss him. Jon smiled pulling away a little for air as he went back. Arin grabbed Jon's butt lifting Jon onto himself. Arin sprawled himself across the couch so Jon had more room to move. Arin started to kissed Jon's neck as Jon bit his lip. "Mmm~" Jon groaned softly. He knew that Jon liked getting his neck kissed and bit. Arin lightly bit Jon's neck as Jon squeezed Arin's thigh. Jon moaned a little as Arin bit his bare shoulder. Arin smiled as he went back to kissing Jon. He started to un do Jon's shirt as he pushed pas the sides now kissing his chest. Arin traveled down to his nipple as Arin sucked them. His hand traveled down to Jon's pants as Jon held Arin's hand in place. Arin rubbed him softly around Jon's hidden erection. His grip got tighter as Jon moaned more. Arin laughed a little as he loosened his belt. Arin sat back as Jon got onto his lap grabbed his shaft. Stroking him up an down as Arin ran his fingers through Jon's hair. Arin rubbed Jon's back as Jon kept stroking him slowly. Arin stood up as Jon got onto his knees. he looked up at Arin as Arin smiled, guiding Jon's head to his shaft. Jon took it into his mouth as Arin laid his head back, feeling Jon's soft, fuzzy head. Arin groaned as Jon bobbed his head up as down. Arin said quietly, "Such a good boy Jon. So behaved..." Jon let go a little getting air as Arin bent down, "Is it too much for you?" Jon nodded Arin cupped Jon's cheek as he said, "That's okay. C'mon." Jon took off his short as Arin loosened his flannel a little more putting it to the floor. Arin smiled as Jon hovered over Arin. Arin whispered, "Go slow, it will be easier." Jon nodded as he put a little in. He panted a little because it hurt but, it felt nice at the same time. "Careful Jon." Jon nodded as he went a little deeper. "Comfortable?" Jon nodded again as he gripped Arin's shoulders. He started to thrust his hips forward as Arin lightly moved Jon's hips. Jon whimpered softly as Arin let him go at his own pace. Jon was starting to get the hang of it as he thrusted a little faster. "A-Arin~" "What's wrong babes?" "C-Can I go deeper?" Arin smiled, "Of cource, whatever makes you feel good." Jon nodded as he pushed in farther. Jon starter to thrust really fast because now he was feeling it. He wanted to finish, badly actually. Arin was on the same page with Jon, he was not nearly going to finish but he could feel a little of it. Jon kept thrusting his hips forward as Arin pushed Jon's hips down at the perfect moments. Jon was getting closer now, he could feel it strongly. Arin was only a hair away from finishing. Arin groaned as he felt that he was finishing. he calmed down a little as Jon let out a series of moans. "A-Arin~" He moaned. "Fuck me~" he hear Jon say. Arin started to thrust upwards despite how spent he was. Jon felt the liquid leak out of him as he stroked himself trying to get every last bit out. Arin smiled as they both sat there huffing, attempting to catch their breath. Arin laughed a little as Jon got off, the feeling of it still inside him making him tingle a little bit. Arin quickly got up getting a paper towel off as he wiped his chest and his dick off. Arin grabbed another as he went into the living room. he rubbed the tip of Jon's off as they both go their underwear on. Arin picked up the clothes as Jon went to bed. Arin followed him after cleaning up. Jon was fast asleep, Arin quietly shut the door as he turned off the lights. He threw the used clothes into the laundry bin as he too got into bed. He slung his arm around Jon pulling himself closer as he kissed Jon's head, going off to sleep as well.


	58. Jafari can deal with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is nothing to play around with.

Arin sighed. He walking down the streets of New York with his best friend Dan. They were doing a Live show there and Arin wanted to go to a store or something. Dan held Arin's hand as Arin said, "You don't have to hold my hand y'know. I'm fine." "I-I know but, it's New York. Bad shit happens in this city. People die.." "They do in LA too Dan, you really think that something bad will happen? As if." Arin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he said, "Why don't we go to a bar?" Arin smiled, "Okay, That sounds like fun." Arin paused "Ah before, let me go across the street I need to use the bathroom. Arin dipped into an alley. He unzipped his pants as he directed his stream to the brick wall. He felt a lot better, he's been drinking quite a bit today. Arin zipped up his pants as he looked over getting a little closer. He heard yelling, along with a man crying. 

"I'm not playin' around! Tell us where the fuckin' money went!" "I-I don't know..please. Stop." "Wait 'till he hears about this. Once he does, your in a world of hell." "NO! D-Don't tell him, I-I can pay you guys back, just give me a few weeks!" They guy looked over as he ran after Arin. arin didn't realized at first, but the two guys charged at him. They slammed him down as Arin yelled. Arin could see a figure of a man, with a trail of smoke. "What's the problem boys?" The man said in a chipper voice. "Can't take care of a little pipsqueak?" "Where do you want us to take him?" "Back home, maybe we get some sense into him." The guy laughed a little as Arin could hear, "Let's have a little fun monkey boy.." Arin groaned as he fell out of contentiousness. 

Arin tried moving his hands, he couldn't. He opened his eyes to a bright light. One of the men looked at him as he shit in his face. "Wake up!" Arin groaned as the guy ripped the tape off of his mouth. "W-Where am I?" "Doesn't matter. What did you see?" "What?" He snapped his fingers in Arin's face. "What. Did. You. See." "W-What do you mean?" The guy rolled his eyes as another guy came in. "What the fuck did you see down the alley way?!" "N-Nothing." The first guy looked at the second guy. "Let Jafari deal with him. He'll knock some sense in." Jafari...that name sounded familiar. The guy sighed as he flicked something on the ground. He blew the smoke into Arin's face as he walked around him slamming his hands onto Arin's shoulders. He said to him calmly, "You get one chance with me kid. Tell me what you saw, or else bad things are going to happen with you and your friends, and your family." "I-I just saw two guys beating up another guy, and he yelled something about money and then something about a guy and how he's going to be in a world of hell." The guy laughed as he grabbed a Chair sitting in front of him. "Okay, what was a pretty boy like you..." The guy said as he eyed Arin up and down, "Doin' in a place like that?" "I-I was with my friend, and I had to pee." "Anything else?" "N-No sir.." He laughed as pulled a silver package out from his pocket. It was a cigar, ones he's seen before. The guy lite them as he smoked it, holding it in his hands. "Tell you what kid. I'll make sure that you keep your pretty little ass here. It's the safest place in the city." "W-Why am I here? I-I can't be here. I-I have a show to do!" "Oh, little super star eh? Well too bad. I got jobs to do and people to pay off. So screw your fuckin' show." Jon sighed as he grabbed arm of one of the guys. "Put him in the room, until I say so. Point gun at him too, maybe he'll get the hint." 

The men threw Arin into a room as he shoved a gun at his head. "You move, I shoot. Got it?" Arin put a thumbs up as he stayed still. He was getting tired from sitting in the same place as he asked skittishly, "C-Can I l-lay down?" Shane let the gun go as he let Arin sleep. He could faintly hear him crying as he left the room. Locking it. The leader sighed as he leaned against the wall. He started as Arin. He looked at him as if he was piece of meat, then again. He was useless, unless he was doing his bidding. Jon came out as he grabbed a pool cue, "How much we bettin'?" "How ever much you want." "Ten grand, take it or leave it." "You drive A high bargain Jafari.." "What can I say, I know what I want." "What are we going to do with him?" Jon leaned on the table, "Well, we could use a get away driver." "What Hargrave's not doin' enough?" "Fuck no, he take twenty-three second, that kid could do sixteen. Easily." He shot up. "He's a bitch, he can't do shit." The man know as Hargrave came in. "Austin, your with Shane now." "What? Why?" "We got ourselves a new driver." "Fuck you! You can't do this to me! I'm good at it." "You're slow, and you'll get more pay so stop you hollarin' and just accept it." "Who is he?" "Who do ya think?" "That sack a shit? Already? We just got him, how do you know?" Jafari laughed, "We'll see." 

Arin heard the slamming on the bars. It was him. "Wake up, we got work to do." Arin sat up as he open the door. "Out, let's go. You'll meet the guys." Arin followed. He stood in front of them. "My name is Jon, you will only call ME Jon, we have rules. First this is Austin." He pointed to the tall scruffy man. "And this is Shane, best not mess with him. He's from the Brits." Shane growled at him as Jon said, "I'm the boss, disrespect me? And you get something real bad. What you saw was a sliver. Cross me? You'll end up six feet under." Arin nodded. Shane gave Arin an ugly smile as he said in his very recognizable British accent, "You Jon's new boy toy.." Jon rolled his eyes, "Just get in my fuckin' office." Arin nodded as Jo followed behind him. He shut the door s he said, "How fast can you turn?" "P-Pretty fast." "Really, then show me." Arin was caught off Guard. "Sh-Show you?" "Yeah, truck's out back. Let's see it." 

Arin got in as Jon handed him the keys. "Three...two..one......GO!" Arin turned the corners. As Jon groaned. He looked at him, "How did I do?" "How did you think you did..." Jon showed hm the stopwatch. "Thirty two seconds? PATHETIC! AGAIN!" Jon yelled as he puffed the cigar. Arin came around the corners again as Jon yelled in frustration. His ran his finger through his hair as he said, "Forty two seconds?! You're a disgrace!" Arin started to get angry. He tried again. "Your doing worse! I might as well kill you! Your less than useless!" Arin growled, "FUCK YOU!" Arin slammed the gas, not stopping once. He thought he hit Jon as Jon slammed the hood of the car. "That's what I'm talking about!" It was sixteen seconds. 

Arin stormed into Jon's office as Jon shut the door. He sat on the bed as he said, "We have a job coming up. One of my old buddies, Barry is coming up. He's ruthless, worse than me. So don't bullshit with him." "W-What's his last name?" "The fuck does it matter..." Jon sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Kramer, Barry Kramer.." Arin nodded, that name sounded familiar too. "Can you tell me about yourself?" Jon laughed as he stood up, "What would you like to know about me?" Jon said as he swiped the silver tin. "Are you a chain smoker?" "Yes, I like cigars, it's easy to handle.." "Okay, do you drink beer?" "Of cource.." "What type.." "What does this-" "Answer the question." "Steel reserves." Arin realized.

"Y-Your..." Jon turned around. "J-Jonathan..." "Yeah?" "Aryan...Jafari..." Jon whipped around taking the cigar out of his mouth, "How do you know my middle name?" Arin lightly held his hand. "You used to be on a show.." Jon laughed, "I have no Idea what your talking about, the only 'show' I was on was some fuck up that I did back in the day." "Game Grumps?" Jon reached for the back of his pant's, pulling out a .22. "How, do you know who I am. Because, I'm gonna have to put you sorry butt out of you misery. Jon locked the door holding it shut as he cornered Arin. Arin could almost smell the alcohol from his breath, "And here I thought, I could finally stick my dick into something. Now, you payin' for all that-" Arin quickly grabbed Jon's face kissing him as he let go. Jon back up as he grabbed Arin's shit dragging him onto the floor. The guy say through the window as Shane yelled, "Jon! You're not thinking straight!" Jon growled as As he gripped Arin's hair, "I don't know who the FUCK you think your talking to kid. Touch me, I dare, I double dare you! Because you are going to fuckin' regret it!" Jon screamed. Arin got up as he shoved Jon. "THAT'S IT!" Jon shoved Arin to the ground as Arin yelled, "Stop it! Jon, it's me! Arin! Hanson!" "You're Arin, Fucking Hanson?!" 

Arin nodded as Jon unlocked the door. He gripped Arin's shit as he threw him in a chair. "Tie, Him up Now. And get my Gun. My .44 and a bottle of whiskey." Jon sat in a chair as he grabbed one bullet sticking it in. He spun the bare around as he pointed it at Arin's head. "Why are you here." He pulled the trigger as Arin braced himself. Nothing. "You kidnapped me you sack of shit!" Jon smirked as he spun the barrel again, "What do you want from me?" Jon pulled it again, still nothing. "I-I want to say I'm sorry!" Jon was now smiling as he spun it one more time, "Would you ever forgive me?" Jon said, his voice breaking a little. He pulled it as Arin cried, Nothing... Jon shot the gun at the wall as it made a loud bang. He threw the gun a the wall as he kicked the chair, storming into his office. Arin sighed as Barry dropped his bag. He slammed Shane to the wall. "Where is the fat fuck!?" "I-In the office!" Barry went into Jon's office as Arin could hear distant yelling. Barry took one look at Arin. "Fuckin' dick. Isn't he Arin?" "How-" "I could recognize you a mile away, He wants to see you....asshole.." Barry whispered. Arin walked to the office as Jon said, "Stay here." 

Jon went out as Arin watched the guys leave to their rooms. Jon locked the door as he grabbed Arin pulling him in as he massage his shoulders, roughly kissing him. Arin said as in between kissing Jon, "A-Are you sure about this Jon?" Jon said back, "I make decisions and don't think twice Arin. That's how we work." Jon took off his clothes hastily as Arin turned over. Jon shoved himself in with no warning as Arin moaned. Jon grabbed the back of Arin neck s he said, "Put your head down!" Arin huffed heavily as Jon thrusted deep and rough into him. Jon was always rough, he never like going slow and sensual, he just wanted to get to the point. "That cock feel good in ya?" Jon groaned. "Y-Yeah~" "Good..." Jon said as he restrained Arin's arms. Jon groaned loudly as he started to hit Arin's prostate. He covered Arin's mouth as Arin moaned loudly. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Jon yelled as he stuck his finger into Arin's mouth. Arin kept moaning as he felt himself finish. Jon pulled Arin's hips back as Arin could feel Jon fill him. Jon huffed as he pulled out, wiping himself off. 

He got his pants on as he put his tank top back on. Arin laid in his bed as Jon quickly grabbed a cigar lighting it. Jon laid next to Arin as Jon put the cigar in the ashtray for second. He grabbed Arin's jaw s he kissed him, letting go. Jon got up resuming the cigar as he grabbed his jacket, handing Arin his phone. "Call Danny.." Jon went to talk to Barry as Barry put two gun into his jacket. "Let's go." Jon threw his hat on as he told the guys to set it up. Jon floored it to the diner as he sat in the booth next to Barry. Dan hugged Arin tightly. Dan sat back down as he looked at him, "Your Jon Ja-" "Don't finish that sentence if you wanna see the light of day." "A-And Barry Kra-" Barry showed him the inside of his jacket as Dan was quiet. "Arin can stay with you, under one circumstance.." "What?" "You have to be the get away driver..it's out last Job. You can do this. I need someone, Austin is lacking..it's in half an hour." Arin nodded as he kissed Dan, "I owe him Danny..." Dan went out side as he yelled, "You owe him nothing!" 

Jon put on the plastic mask as he said, "Exactly thirty seven minutes." Arin nodded as he waited. He waited, and waited as he heard the alarm. He revved up the car as Jon smacked the hood. "GO!" Arin floored making sharp turns a they got to the drop off. No one was in sight, He lost the police quick. Jon huffed as he threw the bag to the guy. Jon laughed as he said, "We just fucking pulled it off..." Jon sat on the back of the truck as he handed everyone a beer. "To pulling it off!" Jon said as everyone chugged the beer. Jon kissed Arin's cheek as he said, "I missed you..." Arin smiled as he leaned into Jon's arms.

Jon knocked as his hands were in his pockets. It had been years, but there was still a target on his head since he left. Danny opened the door as he hugged him, "C'mon, Alex missed you." Jon walked in as he Alex ran over. "Uncle Jon!" Jon smiled as he patted the kids back. "Hey kid, turning twelve eh? You gettin' older on me?" Alex laughed, "Maybe!" Jon handed him something. "What?" "Just open it kiddo." He tore the wrapping paper off as it was a box. It had two stacks of cash. "W-Woah!" "Two grand, spend it on whatever, just don't tall you father-" "Tell me what?" "A-Arin! Hey buddy." Jon kissed Arin as Alex said, "Dad! Dad! Uncle Jon just gave me two thousand dollars!" Jon went a little red as he said, "Me and uncle Jon are going to have a little talk.." "Uh oh...I think you Dad's a little mad." Alex hugged Jon one more as he said, "Thanks so much!" "Anything for my nephew." Arin looked at him with a stern look. "Two thousand.." "Yep.." "Dollars.." "Yeah... let him get what he wants." "Where- Jon...where the fuck is he going to spend it?!" "Disney..I booked us for a trip. You, him, Me and Danny. Let him have fun while he still has a childhood." Arin groaned. "Fine...Fine..Just..ease up on the money.." Jon laughed. "It's only gonna get bigger." Alex laughed as Arin sat on Jon's lap. Jon hugged and kissed hm again as Alex said, "Daddy?" "Yeah bud?" "Why do you and Jon kiss a lot?" Jon laughed, "When you become of age I'll tell you. Now, go with Danny to the toy store." Alex nodded as he grabbed Danny's hand. Jon smiled. "Are you sure?" Jon nodded. "Let up. He's a kid.." Arin nodded as he made out a little with Jon. Arin got onto Jon's hips as Jon said, "Give it a little time, but not when Alex is around.." Arin nodded as he kissed Jon's neck.


	59. Drunk nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's always pushing him

Jon took another shot as he thought he was going to puke. Jon laid on the couch as Shane hovered over him, "You did two, let's do one more.." Jon groaned as he quickly did another. Jon burped as Shane pushed his legs out of the way so he could sit. Jon threw his feet into Shane's lap as he said laughing, "You...did this to me.." Shane smiled as he unbuttoned Jon's shirt. He rubbed Jon's belly as Jon groaned. It felt good and bad at the same time. Shane put some pressure on him as he said, "Sh-Shane stop, I'm gonna puke." Shane grabbed Jon pulling him back up as he let Jon sit in his lap. Jon said, "Can you just lay down?" Shane nodded as Jon laid of top of him. Shane could smell the strong alcohol on his breath. His rubbed Jon more as Jon whimpered. Shane smiled as he kissed Jon a little. "Shane don't stop...that's actually making me feel better.." Shane nodded as he rubbed his hand up and down. Jon moaned as it was making him feel so much better than before. Jon felt Shane taking off his shirt a little more as Shane kissed Jon's shoulders. Shane kissed Jon's neck as Jon said, "Sh-Shane I'm really not in the mood." "I know you fuckin' idiot. You just need to relax." Jon nodded as he said, "That's kinda hard when I have a fucking guy seducing me!" "I'm not tryin' to, I just trying to make you feel comfortable." Jon sighed as it did make him feel nice. "So about that last shot?" Jon laughed as he kicked Shane's leg. "If you do throw up it will make you feel better." Jon sighed, as he grabbed it. He slammed the shot glass down as he swallowed it, feeling instant regret. Jon sat up as Shane said, "You gonna do it?" Jon nodded. Shane could hear Jon struggle not to gag. "C'mon. Up! Up!" Jon got up as Shane grabbed his hand, "C'mon you big baby, let's go." Jon, coughed as he ran to the bathroom. Shane could hear Jon vomiting as he waited. Shane waited for what felt like hours. He check on Jon as Jon sat there, his head in his knees as he huffed. "You feeling better?" Jon nodded. Shane helped Jon up. Jon sat on the couch as he said, "We should just end the stream.." Shane smiled, "Okay..Fine.." Shane waved as Jon said, "I-I'm sorry guys!" "He's fine, see you everybody." Shane turned it off as Shane turned off the lights. He threw a blanket over the bird cage as he helped Jon up. "C'mon." Shane shut the door as he said, "C'mon clothes off." Jon took off his shirt and shorts as Shane did too. Jon stared at Shane's body. "What?" Shane laughed as he flex his arms and chest, while wearing a shit eating grin. Shane stopped, "Yeah, unlike you I've been going to the gym." Jon sighed as he got into bed. Shane turned off the lights as Shane snuggled Jon. "But hey, I'd rather a chubby Jon." Jon hit Shane's chest as Shane laughed. Shane kissed Jon as Jon pulled Shane on top of him. "Hey, No. Not tonight Jon. You need rest." Jon nodded as Shane pulled him back into the same position. Jon held Shane's warm arm to his face as Shane said, "Goodnight Jon." Jon nodded as he drifted to sleep.


	60. Jon's in highschool #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin finds out Jon's dirty little secret.

Jon gripped the inside of his pockets as he was sure Arin would say no. "H-Hey Arin!" Arin smiled, "Sup Jonno!" Arin sat smacking the side of his shoulder. "You wanna hang out? I mean like we play video games and shit." Arin smiled, Yeah is it okay if Barry comes?" Jon nodded. Arin smiled as he waved at Barry. "What do you wanna play man?" "Well I just got this new game, Banjo Kazooie, and it's really fun! And I've been playing it for that past few-" Jon rambled on about the games as Arin said, "So how's that girlfriend over yours?" Jon zoned out as he said, "What?" "Your girlfriend, the one you texted me about?" Jon stumbled on his words. "O-Oh yeah, h-her." "What's her name, never got it.." "Uh..w-well...J-Jennifer!" "The cheerleader? You got her?" "N-No..uh she-she lives in Texas..." "But didn't you say yesterday you were fucking-" "Y-Yes! She left this morning! B-But yeah I totally had sex with her last night..yep.." Jon sighed as he hoped that convinced Arin. If Jon meant his hand as his girlfriend? He's been doing that for a long time. "D-Do you have a N64 Arin?" "No..I have a SNES." "Barry you have a SNES right?" Barry nodded. Jon laughed as he opened the door. Jon sat in front of the TV as all of them sat down. Jon handed Arin a controller s his mom called him. "You brought Arin? And Barry?" Jon nodded. "Do their parents know?" "Yeah..Mom it's just one day.." "Fine!" Jon sat down as Arin said, "Dude you like fifteen, this game is for four year olds." Jon went red as he sighed, "I-I just like it." Arin scoffed, "Why don't we play Mario party." 

Jon sighed as he took the cartridge out. "Go get the controllers from my room." Arin went to Jon's room as he looked for them. "Where are they!?" "Probably under my bed!" Jon yelled back. Arin looked under as he thought he saw box. He pulled it out seeing if the controllers were there. He opened the box to an almost filled box with nothing but naked guys. Arin shoved it back under as he thought. "Holy shit..." Arin said running his fingers through his hair. "He...no.." Arin stared at Jon's computer only one way to find out. He looked at his computer nothing abnormal...except for a video titled 'games' He clicked it as it was a buff guy laying on his bed jerking off. Arin covered his mouth in shock as they guy said, "You are such a handsome young fella aren't you? You want this?" He smiled with his bright blue eyes as he jerked himself faster. Arin clicked out of the video as he grabbed the wires of two controllers. Arin sat next to Jon as he plugged them in. He was quiet. Jon looked at him, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost man.." Jon shook his head as he turned on the game. Jon laughed as Barry said, "You are garbage at this game Arin!" "Yeah, your pretty bad." "Shut up Jon!" Arin snapped. 

Jon paused the game, "Whoa, dude are you okay?" "I-YES! I'M FINE!" Jon winced as Arin crossed his arms. "D-Dude chill." Arin groaned as he said, "I'm sorry I'm just getting pissed by his shit!" Jon rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to Barry. For over three hours Arin was silent. Barry hugged Jon as he said, "I gotta go, my mom will get pissed." Jon nodded. "See you tomorrow!" Jon sat next to Arin as he said, "Dude are you staying the night-" "Yes, I am Jonathan..." "What is up with you tonight man?" Arin sighed. "I'm just..I'm not good tonight!" Jon scoffed, "At games? No..Let's play a SNES game then, but dad won't let me play it out here. It's stupid but, whatever." Arin grabbed something from his back pack as he went to the bathroom. Jon put a game in as he sat in his bed. Arin came in as he sat on the floor. "Oh...you brought-" "Yeah, I sleep at Barry's a lot." Arin sighed as he said, "I've been giving you a lot of shit tonight Jon, I'm sorry okay?" Jon nodded. "It's fine." Arin still was on edge. Maybe he could just ignore it. "Who's your favorite?" "Uh, I guess other than Mario, Yoshi, he's a cute pet." Arin nodded. They played for some more hours as Arin said, "Dude it's getting late.." "Yeah..we should probably get to bed." Arin shut Jon's door as he said, "Night!" Jon nodded. 

Arin went to go to the bathroom as he saw a light coming from Jon's room. He cracked open the door as he heard a high pitched moan. "Dude what the fuck are-" Arin yelled as Jon was jerking off. Arin saw his entire hand cover in whatever white liquid it was. Jon screamed as he yelled, "GET OUT!!!!!" Arin sat on the couch as he sighed. Jon came out as he sat across from Arin. There was a long silence. They both just stared at each other as Jon tried not crying. "So...you are gay..." Jon nodded as he nibbled at his thumb. He did that when he was scared of nervous. "I knew it..." Arin said under his breath. He could hear Jon silently cry as he said, "When I was looking for your controllers I saw a box..And I saw guys...with their dicks." Jon bit his thumb viciously now. "And I saw the games video on your computer." Jon looked up, "Y-You went through my computer?" He heard Jon sound like he was going to break down at any point. "Well, I wanted proof.." He could audibly heard Jon crying now as he got closer to Jon. Arin sighed as he grabbed Jon pulling him into a hug. "I love you..." Arin said as he kissed Jon's head. "i'm sorry..I won't tell anybody okay?" Jon nodded. Arin held Jon in his arms as He sighed. "I'm really sorry okay?" Jon nodded. Arin sighed as he grabbed the collar of Jon's white T shirt. He kissed him, not letting go. Jon kissed him back. They made out for a few minutes as Jon asked, "Why did you do that?" "I dunno..I guess I'm a little gay too.." Arin smiled reassuringly as he laid on the bed. "C'mon, you need a snuggle buddy after tonight." Jon laughed as he crawled into Arin's arms. "I...have a crush on you Arin." "I know...the way you look at me and stutter is adorable." Jon smiled as he hugged Arin.


	61. Army Jon #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon can't continue

Jon stood next to Arin as he heard the drill sergeant yell at them. Jon and Arin both walked in siting down. It was complete silence. They were getting checked. Arin always wanted to go into the Army. Jon wasn't so keen on the idea. They were next put into a room with Phones, they were required to talk to someone. Jon was next as he read from the script, "This is Recruit Jafari I have arrived safely as San Diego, Please do not send any food or bulky items to me in the mail. I will contact you in 7 to 9 days by letter with my new address. Thank you for your support good bye for now." They were next put in a room to get their uniforms on. Arin looked at Jon, "You gonna be alright?" Jon looked at him. "I..I don't know.." "Listen, if you drop out, I drop out." Jon nodded. "Look at me.." Jon looked up, he really didn't want to do this. He was scared. "O-Okay!" Arin sighed as he walked out. They lined up with their bags as they got onto the bus. They were getting taken to the boot camp. This was in Arin's blood, his father served in the navy, and his mother served in the coast guard. Arin was very eager to join, Jon agreed only because Arin convinced him. Jon was not only out of shape but he was cared to death. His weakness was yelling. It made him breakdown and cry. Jon knew he could quit and refuse to do the training, but he didn't want to let Arin down. The bus arrived as they were ordered to put their stuff in their sleeping quarters. They were then put on the camp to learn obedience, using only phrases like, 'Sir yes sir' or 'Sir no sir'. Jon and Arin were put together with a few other men. There was a lieutenant standing we for them as they listened. They were going to have the rest of the night off since it was getting close to eleven. They were dismissed as Jon sat in his bed. Arin looked at him. "Are you excited?" Jon gave him a look of disappointment. "Arin this is going to be hard.." "No shit, it's called boot camp not kiddie camp. Dude you are going to get through this I know it. My parents have told me before, This is by far the easiest boot camp. Try being in the Navy or the fucking coast Guard. These guys know who I am." Jon nodded. "Whatever." 

Jon shot up as a man yelled at all of them. He looked at Arin as he yelled, "Here is a perfect example! Another Hanson in the force! His uniform is on correctly, He is awake and he is alert Right Mr. Hanson!?" "Sir yes sir!" Arin yelled back. Everyone got their uniforms on as they were put out onto the dark field to start training. They were put to agility's for hours. Jon swung his arms as he pulled himself up the bar. He could feel himself loose his breath as he hit his chest. He slammed himself onto the rope as he climbed down. This was one of the many thing he was supposed to do. Jon kept going as he waited for the Sargent to reel them up. Jon hoped onto his feet as he held the gun while keeping his knees up. He then forced back down to do Push ups. This was day and night, for four in the morning to twelve at night. He was put through hell. Today was day four, the day he had been dreading. They were going to be put into gas chamber and told to do push ups, jumping jacks, and hurls right after. Jon put his mask on as he looked at Arin. They piled in as it his his arms. He could feel the burning sensation. The sensation only got worse as time progressed. Arin was standing straight up, seemingly fine. Jon bent bent down as he started to cough. Arin gripped him, pulling him up as he shoved Jon's chest back to the wall. They were sent out as Jon and may others fell to their knees gasping for air. Arin could see the Jon coughing, his face red as the Sargent pulled them up, shoving them back into the line. Jon's arms were a bright red as he tried to do it. A lieutenant focused his attention on Jon was he yelled and screamed at him. Jon was the put to a mud cource. He jumped over obstacles as he crawled through the mud still coughing and wheezing. They were then put into the chamber again after a recruit decided not to follow the rules. Jon put his mask on as Arin looked a him. He said through the mask, "Stay up this time." Jon nodded as he went in. It was worse, the pain felt like someone was lighting him on fire. Jon struggled to stand still as Arin held him up. He scream, "GET UP!" Jon nodded getting up as they got out. Jon, Arin and more were told to stand and scream 'sir yes sir' for moving too much. Jon yelled as loud as he can, and it still wasn't enough. The man shoved Jon onto the ground, "DROP AND GIVE ME 50 FOR BEING SUCH A DISGRACE!" Jon fell onto his chest as he attempted to breath while doing it. Arin came over, "Lieutenant Maxon may I ask a question sir!" "Proceed!" The Sargent yelled back as Jon kept going. "Can you ease up on Private Jafari Sir!" "Are you question my authority Hanson!" "Sir no Sir!" "The shut up! What are you going to do now?!" "Drop and give you 100 sir!" "That's right!" Jon fell onto his back as the Lieutenant yelled as Jon to take his mask off. "Sir I can't do it!" Jon said weakly. "I did not raise a quitter son! You will not quit on me now get you ass up! And put this mask back on!" The lieutenant said as he slammed the mask in Jon's face. Jon reluctantly got up, he had no energy and couldn't breath. The lieutenant put on a mask on his face as he dragged Jon into the chambers a last time. He yelled, "It has not even been a minute and you are sitting! Get up! Give me ten push ups now!" Jon did the push up as he sat on the wall outside. The lieutenant squatted down looking at Jon. "I can't do this." "What do you mean you can't recruit Jafari!" "I can't do the training sir." "Are you a quitter! Will you quit and let me down!" "Sir yes Sir!" Jon said his voice breaking from screaming. "You have and Will let me down, get your stuff and Get out!" Arin looked over to see Jon leaving. He looked at Lieutenant Maxon. "Sir! I am quitting Sir!" "Hanson! You are quitting! You mama should be disappointing! Are you going to disappoint me next!? Are you going to disappoint your family?! Your father?! Your associates!?" "Sir Yes Sir! I have done my best but my will not do! Further to force me to do this and will not cooperate sir! I've been honors to meet you Sir!" "Same to you Recruit Hanson! I'm sorry to say you are leaving, unlike you I am not a quitter! Leave my presence before I make sure I'm you nightmare!" "Sir yes Sir!" he looked at Jon who was using his inhaler. Arin sat next to him, "Are you okay?" Jon nodded. Arin put his hand under Jon's shirt feeling his chest. Arin could feel Jon breathing heavily. Arin grabbed his bag as he walked back up the bus with Jon. They both had made a phone call for their parents to pick them up. Jon sighed as he saw his father. He knew his father was disappointed in him, rather devastated. Jon walked off the bus in Shame as he looked at his father. "You quit.." Jon nodded as he said in a very hoarse voice, still wheezing, "I tried Dad, I-I couldn't do it.." His father hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're alive." "Arin...you left?" "Mom, Dad, I left because of Jon. He would die. They kept putting him in the tear gas and made him do work. You know about his asthma. I told him before and I told you guys. If he quits I quit." His dad sighed, "You may not be a marine but you are loyal, and i respect that about you son." Arin nodded as he looked at Jon, "Your going to be okay? "I'll be fine.." Jon smiled as he hugged Arin, "I'm glad you tried." Jon nodded as him and Arin shared a quick kiss before leaving.


	62. Late nights #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you needed me.

Arin sighed as he leaned over the railing. "Jesus, been like what two years?" Dan nodded, "Hey man. It's growing. At an alarming rate." "This is becoming a company." "Yeah." "What about-" "He's fine, I called him last week." "Y-You called? What did he say?" "That he has a team now, his friends. Jacques is doing amazing. And his new bird cinnamon is doing great with Jacques." Arin nodded. "Yeah, well we better head home, It's getting to be eight." Dan nodded as they both parted ways. Arin walked down the street as his phone rang. He picked it up, not knowing who it was because it was privated. "Hello? This is Ar-" "A-Arin pl-please, c-come over. I m-miss you so much.." It was Jon. He sounded extremely upset. "What happened? Are you okay?" "Please, just come here. I-I miss you, please?" Jon was at this point whining for Arin. "It's like eleven over there what happened?" "Just come over!" Arin grunted as he headed for LAX. "I'm heading over to LAX right now. Just try to calm down." Jon made a noise of agreement as Arin got on the first flight to new york. Jon gripped the blanket as he cried. He jut wanted Arin. The last few days have been restless and stressful. He had Dan call him and he tried to brush it off so there wasn't a situation, but he wanted Arin to cuddle him like they used to. To relax him a little. To calm him down. He waited the three hours, he couldn't stop crying. Arin rushed down the streets to get to his apartment complex. He ran up six flights of stairs, good thing he was in shape. Arin fished for his spare key as he unlocked the door shut it. He could hear Jon hiccuping as he saw Jon. He shut the door taking off his jacket as he said, "What did you do? Are you hurt? Are the birds hurt?" Jon hugged Arin's chest as he try to keep his composure. He held onto Arin as Arin realized Jon was lonely. Arin gripped Jon as he lifted Jon a little to a better position. He cradled Jon in his arms as Jon started to calm down. He kissed Jon's head as he whispered, "I'm here Jon, don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going anytime soon." Arin rocked Jon back and fourth as Jon said, "I-I'm sorry..." "Don't be. Baby, don't be sorry. You needed me." Jon nodded as he started to drift off. He tried staying awake but he was really tired. "Just relax, don't worry. Go to sleep..I know your tired..." Jon nodded as he yawned. Jon Arin laid down next to Jon, spooning him as he pulled the blanket over Jon, pulling him closer. They both started to doze off as they finally got to sleep. Jon woke up as he felt for Arin. He didn't feel him there. He jolted up as he said, "A-Arin?!" Arin came in drinking a cup of coffee. "I'm not going anywhere for a while. Okay? I'm not leaving." Jon nodded. "Now get you clothes on, I'm taking you out for breakfast." Jon got up grabbing a set of clothes as Arin grabbed his wallet. Jon came out in one of Arin's hoodies, specifically, Arin's pink one." Arin smiled, "So thats the one you stole.." Jon cracked a smile. He roughed up Jon's hair a little saying, "That's alright..You keep it." He kissed Jon's forehead saying, "Let's just hang out today, just you and me." Jon nodded as he hugged Arin. "I love you so much." Arin smiled as he kissed Jon's head again. "I do too buddy. I do too..."


	63. it's not sex if you have your clothes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a little sad after their fun

Jon laughed as he walked down to the room. Jon opened the door as Arin smiled closing it as he heard the lock. Arin smiled as he pushed Jon to the wall. He kissed the back of Jon's neck. He bit Jon's neck all around as Jon half laughed, half moaned. "A-Arin, we can't have sex, not here." "It's not sex if you have your clothes on.." Jon gripped to the wall as Arin smiled as he continued to kiss Jon. He grabbed Jon's hips saying, "Back, Back more.." Jon scooted back a little as he felt Arin's bulge. Jon bit his bottom lip as he tried not to moan. Arin grinded again Jon's ass as Jon felt it. Jon slipped as he started to grope himself. Arin slammed himself into Jon as Jon moaned. "A-Arin~" He said as he continued to rub his hand up and down. Arin groaned as he forced himself to go father into Jon's cargo shorts. He put his arms around Jon's abdomen as he pushed Jon back as he thrusted forward. "Mm~ Arin~" "That feel good Babe?" Jon nodded as Arin kept going. He kissed Jon's neck more as he kept thrusting forward. Jon turned around quickly, as Arin stopped, "What happened?" "O-On you back.." "Y-You want me to lay down?" Jon nodded as he quickly got onto of Arin. Arin smiled as Jon jerked his hips fast into Arin's. Jon grabbed Arin's jacket, tightening his grips as he whimpered with each thrust he finally let go as he moaned. He thrusted a little slower as Arin felt his liquid splatter his underwear. Jon laid on Arin's chest. Arin hugged Jon's back as they both laid there calming down. Arin kissed Jon as he said, "We should probably get ch-" Barry came in as he said hastily, "You guys gotta get down there now!" "Why? Barry what?" "They started earlier! Now go." Arin got up as Jon freaked out. Arin and Jon ran down the stairs trying to get to the panel as fast as possible. They both walked on stage as Arin apologized for them being late. He started right away as the guy asked a question for Jon. Arin looked at him, Jon was hunched over wiping his eyes as his arms were crossed. Arin put down the mic as as wrapped his arms around Jon, "Do you wanna call Barry?" Jon nodded as he grabbed his phone. Arin continued the Panel as Jon quietly said, "B-Barry?" "Yeah Jon, I thought you were-" "I-I am but, I need a clean set of pants...and underwear.." "What did you do?" "I-I don't want to talk about it." "Did you fucking shit you pants again?!" "N-No, I...I'll tell you later, pl-please..." Jon said whining a little. Barry realized that Jon was actually crying about this. "Hey, Hey Jon, it's going to be okay...just calm down alright." Jon nodded as he hung up. Jon hugged Arin arms as Arin scooted his chair over a little more so Jon could hug him. Jon did as Arin put his arm around Jon. He answered another question as the guy pointed to Jon. "He's just having a not so good day huh Jon?" Jon nodded as Arin kissed his head rubbing his back. Arin laughed a little as the audience said, "Awwww." Barry came in as he handed Arin the clothes. Arin grabbed Jon as he got up, "We'll be right back, in the meantime, BARRY!!!!!!" Arin and Jon headed for the bathroom as on of the security guards escorted them. Jon went into as stall as he took off his pants and underwear. "Are you okay?" Jon nodded. "Just wipe it off with you shirt." Jon shook his head as Arin rolled his eyes, Arin sucked him off a little as Jon said, "D-Don't do that! A-At that rate I'll do it again..i'm still..tender there." Arin smiled as he did it again, "A-Arin~" Jon said shuddering a little. "A-Arin st-stop I'm gonna-" Arin went straight o the base as he felt Jon's load fill his throat. Jon panted heavily as Arin let go. "A-Arin~"   
Arin smiled, "Okay, Okay, i just thought maybe you calm down, after a second time." Jon grunted angrily as Arin put on Jon's Jeans. He buttoned it up as he tightened the belt. His hand grazed over Jon's area as he said, "See?" He started to rub it a little. "Nice and warm, and clean okay?" Jon nodded. Barry came back in really quick to hand something else of Jon's. "Here's you sweatshirt." It was Arin's over sized hoodie that Jon liked to wear when he was sad. It was bright pink but Jon didn't care. Jon quickly put it on as Arin carried him. He sniffed the sleeves and it still smelt like Arin. He sighed contently as Arin sad quietly going on stage, "You ready for a nap aren't you?" Jon nodded as Arin sat down, Jon still clung to him. Jon started to dose off as Arin continued the panel.


	64. Jon broke his DS

"A-A-Arin!"

Jon yelled as he sobbed. Arin ran over as he looked at Jon who was viciously crying,

"Hey, hey baby. hey what's wrong?"

Arin kissed Jon's shoulder, going back up to his neck, holding his waist.

"C-C'mere!"

Jon grabbed his DS as he turned it on, dead pixels filled the screen. He yelled crying more.

"Calm down Jon, calm down..what happened?"

Jon pointed at the bed. Throwing it onto the bed,

"I-I put my knee...I-I put my knee and broke the screen.." 

Arin looked at Jon as he kissed Jon. He hugged hi tighter as Jon yelled into his shirt. Arin rubbed his back as he sat on the bed. Arin sighed as he looked at Jon who was standing in front of him. Arin grabbed Jon's hand pulling him close as Jon sat in him lap, nuzzling his head against Arin's shoulder.

"I-I lost everything on that!" Arin took off Jon's hat as he scratched his head, "It's okay, it's gonna be okay.." "I-I had m-my fucking Pokemon footage th-there!" Arin sighed as he nodded

"You okay now?" "Y-Yeah.." It had been two straight hours of Jon crying over this. Jon was a little more calm, but no where near 'okay'.

"Get your jacket on." Jon nodded as he grabbed one of Arin's old hoodies putting it on as he followed Arin into the car. They drove to a place that Arin liked as Arin held the DS. He went inside as the owner greeted him.

"Hey Arin! Jonny boy!"

He roughed up Jon's hair a little as Jon gave him quick smile. "Why so down kiddo?"

"That's why we are here?"

He handed him the DS as he turned it on. "Let me guess lost your data?"

Jon's eyes got glossy as he quickly rubbed the nodding. "Let me fix it. Arin?" "Huh?"

He leaned over whispering something, "There's a place across the street, tell them it's from Marty."

Arin nodded as he handed him 200 dollars. Arin the top of Jon's head, "I'll be right back."

Marty sat across Jon, "How did you break it?" "I-I went to lay D-Down as I-I put my knee on the screen and b-broke it." "Aw kid, I'm really sorry about that."

"I-I was supposed to m-make another v-video w-with it!" "Well..." Arin smiled handing it to him.

"A little happy birthday present, I wanted to give it to you and it just so happens that you need a new one." It has a green layer over it with Jacques on the front and back. His eyes lit up as he opened it. Everything from his Pokemon game was there and not ruined. "H-How did you-" "Arin called us and told us every time you would tell him something." Jon hugged Marty and then hugged Arin.

"Three hundred good Martz?" Marty laughed, "Free of charge Ar, Jonny boy deserves it." Arin smiled at Jon, "You lucked out Jon, let's go." Jon ran to the car. "Are you sure you don't want money for it?" "Arin, come on you know how much I love that kid, I just want to see him happy." Arin nodded, giving him five hundred. "I'm not leaving without paying you." Marty rolled his eyes as Arin sat in the car, "Good as knew buddy.." 


End file.
